Quand tu reviendras
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Edward est Major dans l'armée Américaine, blessé de guerre il se retrouve paralysé temporairement. Envoyé dans un centre de rééducation, Edward fait vivre un enfer au personnel médical en refusant toute rééducation. Bella sera la seule à faire entendre raison à Edward qui devra repartir au front quelques heure après avoir avouer ses sentiments à Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir**

**Bon voilà une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plairas.**

**Merci encore à SoSwertySoCrazy**

**et**

**Merci à toute celle qui me suivent depuis le début et qui j'espère vont continuer.**

_**L'histoire sera du Point de vue de Bella tout le long**_

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Voilà, j'y étais… mon premier jour en tant qu'aide-soignante dans une maison de rééducation et de convalescence. J'avais eu la chance et la joie d'avoir été acceptée dans cet établissement, je supportais de moins en moins les hôpitaux. Je soufflais un bon coup avant d'entrer et de me rendre à l'accueil.

**- Bonjour je suis Isabella Swan, la nouvelle aide-soignante.**

**- Ha oui bonjour. Je suis Angela, la directrice t'attend dans son bureau, c'est la porte là… **

**- Merci.**

**- Tout ira bien, Bon courage**.

Je lui souriais et frappais à la porte. Après un ''entrez'' j'ouvris la porte, la directrice était une femme qui aurais pu être ma mère. Elle me souriait chaleureusement en se levant et en me présentant sa main que je serrais.

**- Isabella, je suis ravie de vous revoir.**

**- Moi aussi. **

**- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Comment vous sentez-vous ? **

**- Un peu stressée mais contente d'être ici.**

**- C'est moins stressant que dans les hôpitaux vous verrez. Et tout se passera bien, nous sommes une petite équipe, on ne compte que 30 pensionnaires. Votre collègue va arriver, elle va vous montrer les étages, 10 chambres par étage, toute individuelle. Vous verrez aussi toutes les salles de matériels médicaux, salle de repos, cantine… bref tout l'établissement. Une fois que tout sera clair pour vous et bien vous commencerez. **

**- C'est parfait ça me va. **

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. C'est une très jolie blonde, belle à faire pleurer les filles comme moi qui suis totalement banale comme pas possible. Elle était grande, élancée, gracieuse dans sa démarche, ses jambes m'arrivaient au menton et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond soyeux, ses grands yeux bleus étaient maquillés de façon à les faires ressortir. Elle me souriait et tendit sa main parfaitement bien manucurée.

**- Tu es Isabella ? Je suis Rosalie Hale**

**- Enchantée, mais je préfère Bella.**

**- Ok, ça te va bien, tu peux m'appeler Rose, je suis infirmière, on va faire équipe. **

**- Très bien. **

**- Tu me suis ? Je te fais visiter. **

On saluait la directrice et sortions du bureau.

**- Tout s'est bien passé avec la directrice ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Elle a tendance à être d'humeur changeante. **

**- Ho… tu fais bien de me le dire. Merci.  
**

**- De rien. Alors ici ce sont les vestiaires, tiens les tenues sont ici pour les aides-soignantes, tu fais quelle taille ?**

**- Heu… XS.**

**- Comme moi. Ton casier est là, je te laisse te changer, je t'attends dehors.**

**- Très bien, merci.**

Je me changeais rapidement, j'avais une tenue blanche à rayures bleues. J'aimais le bleu et j'étais contente de ne pas avoir la tenue blanche et rose qui était attribuée aux infirmières. Je mettais mon tout nouveau badge, attachais mes cheveux et retournais auprès de Rosalie. J'avais un bon pressentiment sur cette fille, elle était très belle mais ne semblait pas être une pimbêche qui se la pète !

**- Tu es ravissante Bella ! **

**- Merci, mais je suis contente d'échapper au rose !**

**- Hélas pour moi… Je vais te montrer les étages. Alors ça fait combien de temps que tu es dans le métier ?**

**- J'ai eu mon diplôme à 20 ans et j'en ai 26 donc 6 ans. Et toi ?**

**- J'étais aide-soignante avant, comme toi j'ai eu mon diplôme à 20 ans, j'ai bossé dans les hôpitaux, à 24 ans j'ai passé mon concours infirmier, j'ai le diplôme depuis 1 an.**

**- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait infirmière directement ?**

**- Je ne voulais pas. Mais une fois dans le métier j'ai voulu plus, mon ambition a monté d'un cran et l'hôpital a payé mon diplôme. Ensuite je suis venue ici. On est vraiment bien, tu verras. Bon alors ici c'est l'étage des personnes âgées, enfin à partir de 50 ans, beaucoup viennent se reposer après une opération, on a aussi des rééducations. Ici c'est la salle de repos pour les familles, quand on fait les soins ils vont là. Juste ici on a la salle de repos des employés, on fait aussi les papiers et tout le bazar ici. **

**- Chaque étage a sa salle ou tout le monde vient ici ?**

**- Chaque étage a sa salle. Si tu es au deuxième tu y restes, on ne mélange pas les dossiers comme ça. Là c'est le matériel et les médicaments, tu l'ouvres uniquement avec ton pass, ça évite les vols. Pareil chaque étage a sa pharmacie. Le reste c'est des chambres. Je te montre quand même les autres étages mais c'est pareil qu'ici.**

**- D'accord. Et comment ça marche ? Je veux dire il y a un roulement ? Chaque jour un étage un truc du genre ?**

**- Non, on reste dans le même secteur. Toi tu seras avec moi au deuxième, tu iras dans les autres étages que pour des urgences ou un remplacement. **

**- Ok.**

**- Alors ici au deuxième ce sont les 25/50 ans. Bon tu peux voir que les salles sont les mêmes. **

**- Rose chérie mais que fais-tu là ?**

Un colosse en tenue blanche s'avança vers nous, et mit la main aux fesses de Rosalie. Je devais avoir l'air choqué car Rosalie me tapa l'épaule en souriant.

**- Ne panique pas Bella. Je te présente Emmett, il est kiné ici. Emmett voici Bella la nouvelle aide-soignante avec qui je vais travailler. Je lui fais visiter.**

**- Enchanté Bella et je suis accessoirement le fiancé de Rose. Je me permets donc quelques écarts avec elle seulement.**

**- Ouf, j'ai failli partir en courant. **

**- Je l'aime bien la nouvelle ! Bon je vous laisse les filles, je vais chercher le soldat pour une séance.**

**- Bon courage, on mange ensemble ?**

**- Oui chérie. Bon courage Bella.**

**- Merci. **

Emmett embrassait rapidement Rosalie avant de s'engouffrer dans une chambre. Rosalie le regardait comme la 8ème merveille du monde.

**- Tu es avec lui depuis longtemps ?  
**

**- 1 an, on vient juste de se fiancer, ça a été le coup de foudre. Et toi tu as quelqu'un ?**

**- Non, pas en ce moment. J'ai rompu il y a peu. On ne s'entendait plus.**

**- Tu étais avec lui depuis longtemps ?**

**- Oui, 8 ans.**

**- La vache mais… il s'est passé quoi ? Tu étais mariée ?**

**- Non, c'étais compliqué, on se séparait, on revenait ensemble et on se séparait de nouveau… bref un cercle infernal. La plus longue rupture a été d'un an, mais il nous était arrivé de coucher ensemble.**

**- Je vois. Ne retombe pas dans la spirale !**

**- Non, je suis décidée et de toute façon il part. **

**- Je suis désolée. **

**- Ho c'est rien. Alors ici c'est le troisième étage ?**

**- Oui, les ados jusqu'à 25 ans. **

**- Et Emmett bosse pour tout l'établissement ou là aussi c'est chacun son étage ?**

**- Non, les médecins, kinés, ostéos et les autres soignants autres que les infirmières et les aides-soignants sont pour tous les étages. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Je te présente l'équipe à midi, on sera tous ensemble. **

**- Ok. **

**- Bon voilà pour les étages. On va voir l'autre partie de l'aile, il s'agit des salles de soin de rééducation. **

**- Je te suis.**

Il y avait beaucoup plus d'agitation ici que dans les étages, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être dans un bâtiment médical, plus une salle de remise en forme.

**- Nous avons ici une piscine, une salle de musculation, une salle de gym et de massage. Elles sont suffisamment grandes pour accueillir 25 patients, même ça n'arrive jamais. C'est aussi un des seuls endroits où les patients de tout âge se côtoient, avec la cantine et le parc. **

**- On ne dirait pas un centre médical.**

**- Oui c'est le but, en général les patients sont plus favorables à la rééducation dans une ambiance comme celle-ci. Il y a de l'ambiance, de la musique, certains travaillent sans se rendre compte de leurs efforts.**

**- C'est génial.**

**- Oui. Aller viens… ici c'est la cantine, tout le monde mange ensemble, soignants et patients. Par contre ce n'est pas obligatoire. Certains patients préfèrent manger dans leur chambre.**

**- D'accord. **

**- Tu n'as plus que le parc à voir et on a fait le tour. **

Elle me montrait les accès au parc. C'était magnifique, il y avait des arbres partout, les pelouses étaient bien vertes, les parterres de fleurs étaient superbes et il y avait même un petit étang artificiel avec un pont qui passait par-dessus. Il y avait bien sûr des bancs partout, et quelques soignants promenaient les patients dans ce parc qui m'apaisait.

De retour au deuxième étage Rosalie me montra le planning et d'autres aspects techniques de notre métier. Il était déjà midi et c'était l'heure de notre pose déjeuner. Le repas proposé était simple mais à mon goût, j'appris que le menu était affiché à l'entrée et que l'on pouvait apporter notre propre repas lorsque ça ne nous plaisait pas. Nous étions les premières assises à une grand table, Emmett arriva rapidement accompagné d'un grand blond habillé en blanc lui aussi, il me souriait et prit la parole.

**- Tu es Bella je parie ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Jasper Whitlock, ostéopathe.**

**- Bella Swan aide-soignante.**

**- Emmett m'a parlé de toi, il paraît que tu as de l'humour. **

**- C'est pourtant pas là-dedans que je suis la plus forte.**

**- Emmett se trompe rarement. **

**- On verra bien. **

Il allait répondre quand une petite brune pleine d'énergie vint nous rejoindre à une vitesse troublante. Elle s'asseyait à côté de Jasper qu'elle embrassait sur la joue avant de me regarder.

**- Salut, je suis Alice, la femme de Jasper. Tu es Bella ? Je suis contente de te rencontrer ! Tu as une peau magnifique ! Et tes cheveux sont superbes sans parler de tes yeux. Ho… pourquoi tu rougis ?**

**- Si tu n'avais pas dit que tu étais ma femme elle pourrait croire que tu la dragues.**

**- Ah, pardon Bella, je m'emporte.**

**- Heu pas grave, merci en tout cas. **

**- Je suis l'esthéticienne et coiffeuse de l'établissement. Je suis là tous les jours sans rendez-vous. J'ai toujours du monde, surtout des petites mamies, elles sont adorables ! **

**- Ha je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de prestation. Dites, c'est une obligation d'être en couple avec un soignant d'ici ? **

Ils riaient et Emmett sortit à Jasper un truc du genre '' Tu vois qu'elle a de l'humour.'' Alice me regardait en souriant avant de me répondre.

**- Non, nous sommes les deux seuls couples ici. Jasper et moi étions déjà mariés avant qu'on bosse dans le même endroit, j'étais là avant, quand j'ai entendu qu'une place se libérait en ostéopathie je lui ai dit de sauter sur l'occasion. Et il a bien fait. Hein chéri ?**

**- Oui c'est vrai. **

**- En tous cas moi je ne tiens pas la chandelle ! **

**- On te trouvera quelqu'un, si tu n'es pas déjà prise. **Chantonna Alice.

**- Je ne suis pas en couple et pour le moment je n'ai pas besoin d'une relation.**

**- Peine de cœur ?**

**- Oui. J'ai quitté mon copain après une relation difficile de 8 ans, je ne suis pas contre une pause.**

**- Aïe oui ça se comprend. Désolée. **

**- Pas grave. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?**

**- J'ai rencontré Alice sur un parking, elle a percuté ma moto en voulant se garer. On avait quoi ? 20 ans. On est mariés depuis 2 ans et elle est enceinte.**

**- Ho félicitations Alice !**

**- Merci, ça fait deux mois.**

**- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et vous Emmett et Rose, c'est pour quand le jour J ?**

**- En juillet, dans 5 mois, Rose veut du soleil et de la chaleur pour le mariage. **

**- Du soleil à Seattle ? Ça existe ? **

**- Je l'adore la nouvelle !**

Emmett me tapota le bras avant de manger ce que son assiette contenait. Je rencontrais d'autres soignants tous très gentils. Je me sentais bien avec eux, comme si je travaillais ici depuis des mois déjà ici. Après le déjeuner, j'allais à la rencontre de quelques patients, ils m'accueillaient avec gentillesse eux aussi, tout irait bien. J'exerçais mes premiers soins avec aisance, je commençais à nouer des liens avec les gens. Au bout d'un moment Rose m'appela, elle avait oublié de me prévenir d'un truc.

- **On a un patient dans notre étage qui est un peu difficile, il a ton âge, 26 ans, il est Marine et a été blessé durant une mission en Irak. Il a été opéré mais ses jambes sont paralysées, il va remarcher mais il est déprimé et très réticent aux soins. C'est pas non plus un modèle de savoir vivre et de politesse. Pourtant il est super beau…**

**- C'est quelle chambre ? **

**- La 5. Il est dans sa chambre normalement si tu veux voir le phénomène ! **

**- Ok, j'y vais. Je suis curieuse. **

**- Tu va être contente. **

Je m'avançais vers la chambre en question, frappai et entrai. Le jeune homme était assis dans son fauteuil roulant dos à moi face à la vue sur le parc.

**- Bonjour, je m'excuse de vous déranger mais je suis nouvelle ici et je tenais à me présenter. **

**- Nouvelle en quoi ? Pensionnaire ? Soignant ? Dans les deux cas je m'en fous. **

**- Aide-soignante.**

**- Super. **

Ok… bon Rosalie avait raison. Je devais vite trouver un truc pour parler sans quoi j'aurais l'air d'une idiote.

**- En tout cas je sens que faire votre toilette demain matin sera un des plus grands moments de joie dans ma vie. Vous êtes un homme tout à fait charmant on dirait.**

**- Vous avez du répondant. **

Je sentais un sourire dans sa voix et souriait aussi.

**- Il paraît oui. Je suis aussi très têtue, vous ne gagnerez pas. **

**- Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen.**

**- Ho putain non !**

Il se retourna en bougeant son fauteuil et je reconnus très bien le visage qui avait hanté ma vie lycéenne. Quand il me reconnut, il jura lui aussi.

**- Merde alors, Bella Swan ! **

**- Tu es devenu militaire ? Vraiment ?**

**- Je me suis engagé après le bac. Et toi ? Je te pensais dans le monde littéraire, pas faire la toilette à des infirmes ! **

**- J'ai voulu me consacrer à des choses plus utiles que la lecture, j'ai mes raisons. Toi pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**- Toi d'abord.**

**- Ma mère est tombée malade, j'ai vécu à l'hôpital longtemps avec elle. Enfin vécu… J'ai découvert un métier, ça m'a plus, je me sens utile. **

**- Et ta mère ?**

**- Elle est morte.**

**- Je suis désolé. ****Je suis entré en conflit avec mon père, il… voulait que je fasse comme lui mais je ne voulais pas. L'armée s'est montrée comme une porte de sortie pour moi. J'ai pas hésité deux secondes.**

**- Il t'est arrivé quoi là-bas ?**

**- Un obus a explosé, j'étais pas en première ligne mais des fragments m'ont touché. Et je suis là.**

**- Tu vas remarcher, Rosalie me l'a dit. **

**- Je me demande si j'ai envie. J'ai vu trop d'horreur là-bas, je supporte plus de dormir. J'ai aucune raison qui vaut la peine de remarcher.**

**- Tu la vois peut-être pas maintenant mais elle existe cette raison. Il faut que j'y aille. **

**- Je suis content que tu sois là… je pense souvent à ce qu'est devenue l'intello.**

**- Tu ne pouvais pas me sentir. Arrête ton char !**

**- Je suis sérieux. **

**- Bah l'intello elle va te laver les fesses demain matin ! **

**- Jamais de la vie ! **

**- On verra. Aller à demain… ho juste ne dis pas qu'on se connaît je… je pourrais plus travailler à cette étage sinon.**

**- Si c'est un ordre. **

Il me fit le salut militaire et souriait. Je lui rendais son sourire avant de sortir de sa chambre. Au lycée j'avais été folle amoureuse de lui, mais je n'étais que l'intello pour lui, on ne s'entendait pas, on était en conflit permanent. J'avais fait une croix sur lui le soir de mes 18 ans, depuis je pensais parfois à lui mais jamais je n'aurais cru le retrouver dans un fauteuil, jamais.

* * *

**Alors ? ça vous plait ?**

**Dite moi tout.**

**Comme pour les précédentes fictions je publierai 1 fois par semaine.**

**Voilà donc à la semaine prochaine.**

**Je redonne mon twitter Alexia2803  
**

**biz**

**Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci à toute d'avoir répondu présente pour cette nouvelle fiction**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction et merci d'être toujours avec moi pour les fictions.**

**En tout cas voilà la suite.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

* Flashback *

**- Aller Bella sors… viens avec nous ! Tu as 18 ans aujourd'hui !**

**- Ho Charlotte je ne sais pas… je suis pas fan du tout de ces endroits.**

**- Juste un peu. Aller Bella. Et je sais où sort Edward ce soir… Peter est avec eux. On les rejoint et comme je sors avec Peter ils ne nous jetteront pas ! **

**- Edward est le type le plus inaccessible du monde. **

**- Fais-toi belle et on verra de ce que pensera Edward de sexy Bella !**

**- Bon ok, mais si je m'ennuie, on rentre.**

**- Oui. Je préviens mes parents qu'on sort ! Enfile cette robe et après je te coiffe et te maquille !**

**- D'accord.**

Ma copine descendait voir ses parents et moi j'enfilais une robe ultra courte et ultra moulante. Pas du tout mon style. Ce soir je fêtais mes 18 ans, à la base je devais juste passer la soirée avec ma meilleure amie, mais elle avait décidé autre chose visiblement.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle me complimentait sur ma tenue puis s'occupait de mes cheveux et me maquillait assez grossièrement mais ce n'étais pas vulgaire. Je me trouvais plutôt jolie, mais je serais incapable d'adopter ce look pour la vie de tous les jours. Une fois toutes les deux prêtes nous allions dans la boîte où Peter et les autres garçons faisaient déjà la fête. Après un moment à me geler dans le froid j'entrais en compagnie de Charlotte. Je déposais mon manteau et mon sac au vestiaire avant de partir à la recherche de Peter et du groupe.

Rapidement nous les trouvions à une table où les bouteilles de bière et autres alcools trônaient fièrement. Peter nous accueillait avec le sourire et embrassa Charlotte à pleine bouche. Je détournais mon regard de ce spectacle pour tomber sur un autre couple qui s'embrassait. Edward et Tanya. Là j'avais envie de vomir. Elle était sur ses genoux à remuer ses hanches sur lui, elle passait et repassait ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassait encore et encore, c'était très sauvage et Edward adorait ça visiblement.

Personne ne s'occupait de moi, ils étaient tous en couple, dansaient entre eux où s'embrassaient. Charlotte m'avait totalement laissée tomber, mais ça j'aurais dû le prévoir. Mal à l'aise dans cet environnement je me levais pour me rendre dehors dans le coin fumeur alors que la chanson '' Everything I do'' de Bryan Adams résonnait. Je ne fumais pas mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'ignore combien de temps je restais assise sur ma chaise mais au bout d'un moment Edward s'asseyait face à moi en allumant sa cigarette. Je regardais autour de moi, c'était la seule chaise de libre, voilà pourquoi il était là. Il ne me parlait pas, je ne le ferais donc pas mais je fus surprise lorsqu'il me regarda en allumant sa deuxième cigarette.

**- Je croyais que tu étais partie.**

**- Charlotte m'a amenée, j'attends qu'elle se décide à partir. **

**- Pourquoi tu es venue alors ?**

**- Je croyais que je m'amuserais.**

**- Tu sais faire ça l'intello ?**

**- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, ça te rend con ! **

**- La robe que tu portes te va à merveille. Je ne te savais pas aussi bien faite. **

**- Et la blonde qui te sert de copine te va très bien aussi ! Elle fait très bien le petit chien fidèle aussi.**

**- Je trouve aussi. En fait tu es cool, tu as du répondant j'aime bien.**

**- Tu me connais pas alors tu peux pas dire ce genre de chose.**

Il souriait avant de m'observer encore une fois mais plus intensément. Il me présenta une cigarette que je refusais, hors de question que je touche à ça. Il riait en me disant que finalement je n'étais pas si cool que ça.

**- Tu veux jouer la grande en enfilant cette robe mais au final tu restes la petite intello du premier rang. Tu ne changeras pas. Il ne suffit pas de bien t'habiller pour te fondre dans la masse, tu restes une asociale. Chasser le naturel il revient au galop…**

**- Et toi alors Edward ? Tu te crois cool à fumer cigarette sur cigarette ? Tu crois que ça donne une bonne image de toi quand tu embrasses ta copine en lui léchant les amygdales ? Vous étiez limite en train de baiser sur la banquette tout à l'heure. Très classe oui bravo ! Tu sais quoi en fait tu es juste beau, c'est le seul mérite que tu peux avoir. Tu n'es qu'un gosse de riches qui pense que le monde est à ses pieds. Tu sais quoi ? Merci !**

**- Merci ? Pourquoi ? Et tu te prends pour qui d'abord pour me parler comme ça ?**

**- Je me prends pour la fille qui ose te dire ce que tu es vraiment. Un type terriblement beau mais terriblement con. Tu juges sans connaître les gens, tu n'as aucune autre ambition que d'avoir une autre fille dans ton lit. Et je te remercie parce que ce soir c'est mon anniversaire, tu m'offres le plus beau des cadeaux. J'ai cru être amoureuse de toi, mais là tu m'offres ma liberté, tu viens de me montrer que tu n'avais aucun intérêt. **

**- Tu as bu Bella ?**

**- Non. Je vais très bien, je me sens bien et je passe à autre chose. **

**- Aller arrête tes conneries. Je vais te montrer que j'ai du mérite. Tu veux danser ?**

**- Oui, j'en serais ravie…**

**- Ha tu vois !**

**- J'en serais ravie oui, mais pas avec toi. Bonne soirée Edward, j'ai un anniversaire à fêter ! **

Je retournais à l'intérieur de la boîte et me mêlais à la foule pour danser. Cette mini conversation avec Edward m'avait ouvert les yeux. Depuis des années il hantait mes pensées, je faisais tout pour le voir, pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi mais je venais de voir qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Il avait touché mon amour-propre en plus, je ne dirai pas amen pour ses beaux yeux. Voilà comment la page Edward Cullen se tournait.

* Fin du Flashback *

**- Bella tu m'entends ?**

**- Ho oui pardon Rosalie. **

**- Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, j'ai mal dormi. Mais ça va.**

**- Très bien. Alors je disais que tu avais la toilette de la 1, 5 et 8 à faire pour le moment, les autres dorment encore ou ne veulent pas être dérangés pour le moment. **

**- D'accord. Des consignes particulières ?**

**- De la patience et du tact avec le soldat.**

**- Ouais… ça ira. Bon j'y vais. **

**- Courage. **

Je lui souriais avant d'aller en chambre 1, c'était une jeune fille de mon âge je dirais, elle avait subi une opération du genou et elle avait du mal à marcher toute seule encore. J'entrais alors qu'elle regardait un clip de Bruno Mars, elle chantait la chanson et avait l'air de s'amuser. J'avais déjà pu m'occuper d'elle hier, elle était très gentille et pleine de bonne humeur.

**- Ha salut Bella, je t'ai pas entendue frapper. Ça va ?**

**- Oui et toi ? Tu t'éclates ? **

**- J'adore cette chanson. **

**- Je te laisse finir je vais préparer la salle de bain. **

**- Oui vas-y. J'arrive ! **

Je souriais et allais préparer ce qu'il fallait pour elle, et allait la chercher. Je la laissais se déshabiller avant de l'aider à s'asseoir dans la baignoire puis de la laver. Pour la distraire et ne pas qu'elle se sente trop mal à l'aise je lui parlais, j'appris qu'elle avait été gymnaste mais que cette blessure mettait un terme à sa carrière pourtant prometteuse.

Bizarrement elle ne semblait pas trop triste, elle me disait qu'elle n'était pas mécontente d'arrêter les régimes, les heures difficiles d'entraînement et la pression des concours, des championnats et tout le reste. Après sa toilette je l'aidais à sortir, après m'être assurée qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne manquait de rien je sortais pour faire d'autres toilettes. Je faisais toutes les chambres sauf la 5 je repoussais le moment où je devrais le voir.

Et puis fatalement je frappais à sa porte, après un bref ''entrez'' j'entrais donc et le trouvais assis dans son lit en train de regarder la télé. Il ne me regardait pas, il s'obstinait à fixer la télé.

**- Bonjour Edward.**

**- Hum. **

**- Quoi de neuf ?**

**- T'es sérieuse ?**

**- Au moins je te fais parler. **

**- Tu ne m'aideras pas à prendre ma douche !**

**- Ecoute on fait un deal, je t'aide juste à te mettre sous la douche le reste tu te débrouilles. Tu sais des personnes nues j'en ai vues toute la matinée et ça fait 6 ans que je fais ce métier. J'ai plus peur et rien ne m'impressionne. **

**- Mais on se connaît. **

**- Jessica doit être arrivée, je vais la chercher. **

- **Celle qui parle tout le temps avec une voix haut perchée ?**

**- Oui, c'est elle. **

**- Non, je préfère que ce soit toi, tu es moins chiante ! **

**- Ho merci. **

**- Tu m'aides à me mettre dans le fauteuil, s'il te plaît ?**

**- Oui. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?**

- **2 semaines environ. **

**- Tu en es où dans ta rééducation ?**

**- Nulle part je ne veux pas. **

**- Tu es idiot… accroche-toi… Il faut que tu te battes Edward.**

**- Je ne fais que ça depuis 3 ans ! **

**- Là tu te bas pour toi. **

**- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est là-bas. J'ai fait des choses terribles, j'ai tué des gens, vu mourir d'autres… des civils, des femmes et des enfants.**

**- Oui mais tu es là, tu es en vie et tu peux guérir. On dansera ensemble si tu veux.**

**- Fallait le faire quand je te l'ai proposé. **

**- Ho Edward détends-toi. **

**- Tu as trouvé un gars qui a accepté de sortir avec toi ?**

**- Oui, on a vécu ensemble 8 ans, mais ça a été destructeur. Et toi avec Tanya ?**

**- Elle m'a trompé, je l'ai quittée. Ça date de quand ta rupture ?**

**- 6 mois. Et toi depuis Tanya ?**

**- Rien de sérieux, Tanya c'était même pas sérieux. Aide-moi à me lever, pour enlever le bas.**

**- Je connais mon métier. **

Il arrivait à tenir debout à la force de ses bras je lui enlevais son pantalon et son caleçon et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire pourtant je m'interdisais de regarder son entrejambe.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bah si on m'avait dit un jour que je déshabillerais Edward Cullen, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !**

**- Tu te moques ? **

**- Non.  
**

**- Si tu te moques. Laisse-moi maintenant. **

**- Edward…**

Il se rasseyait dans son fauteuil avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'allais m'asseoir et tendais l'oreille pour entendre s'il ne tombait pas. Il ressortit 20 minutes plus tard sans aucun signe de chute ou de coup. Je l'aidais dans le silence à le rhabiller et une fois mon travail fini je sortais de la chambre sans que nous ayons échangé un mot. Je ne le comprenais pas. Il était très gentil et d'un moment à l'autre il se renfermait et en devenait presque méchant. Je ne pensais plus à lui au moment d'aller manger, j'avais fini ma matinée en assistant Rosalie pour des soins.

Comme la veille je retrouvais Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rose pour le déjeuner. J'étais assise à côté d'Emmett et décidais d'en profiter pour lui poser quelques questions sur Edward.

**- Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur Edward Cullen ? **

**- Pourquoi il te plaît ? C'est un chieur.**

-** Oui ça je sais. Et non, il ne me plaît pas mais, j'aimerais l'aider. Ce matin il s'est tenu presque debout, appuyé par ses bras mais quand même…**

**- Sa rééducation serait plus rapide s'il s'en donnait les moyens. Ses muscles ont juste besoin d'être stimulés. Il n'a reçu que quelques éclats dans le dos qui ont provoqué cette paralysie temporaire. Mais il ne veut pas bouger, il s'en fout.**

**- Tu peux garder un secret ? Juste entre nous deux, ne le dis même pas à Rosalie. **

**- Heu ouais.**

**- Je connais Edward, on était au lycée ensemble. J'étais amoureuse de lui avant, mais j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'était juste un petit con qui avait beaucoup d'argent grâce à ses parents. Il me parle, un peu, peut-être qu'ensemble on peut l'aider. **

**- Je viens te voir à l'étage tout à l'heure et on en parle.**

**- Tu diras rien hein ?**

**- Fais-moi confiance. **

**- Merci Emmett.**

Nous finissions de manger et comme si de rien n'était j'allais reprendre mon travail, je croisais Edward dans le couloir, il allait me parler quand une sonnerie indiquant une urgence dans une des chambres sonna, Rose sortait en trombe de la salle à pharmacie et toutes les deux nous courions dans la chambre en détresse.

Il s'agissait d'un monsieur proche de la cinquantaine qui était en détresse respiratoire. Après avoir réussi à le stabiliser et après avoir laissé ma place à un médecin je sortais. Edward était toujours là dans le couloir à me fixer, je le regardais aussi tout en haussant les sourcils dans l'attente d'une réaction de sa part. Pourtant rien ne venait et je fus appelée par Emmett

**- Bella ?**

**- Ha Emmett. **

**- Pourquoi ça clignote ici ?**

**- Détresse respiratoire, Rose et un médecin dont le nom m'échappe sont avec lui. **

**- Il va bien.  
**

**- Oui.**

**- On va parler ?**

**- Oui, je te suis.**

Nous allions tous les deux dans la salle de repos et je lui racontais ce que je savais d'Edward et ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Emmett souriait quand j'évoquais le soir de mes 18 ans.

**- C'était toi alors ! **

**- De quoi ?**

**- Quand je lui tiens tête il me répète toujours ''il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a réussi à me clouer le bec et à me tenir tête… et c'était une fille !''**

**- Ho bah… peut-être oui. Je ne sais pas.**

**- En tout cas tu es un visage familier et vous avez l'air de vous entendre un minimum, tu vas peut-être pouvoir l'aider, parle-lui et tu viendras à quelques séances de kiné aussi. D'ailleurs ça va être l'heure pour lui. Tu veux venir ?**

**- Heu, je sais pas si je peux. Il faut voir avec Rose, je sais pas…**

**- Voir quoi avec Rose ?**

Ni Emmett ni moi n'avions entendu Rosalie arriver dans la salle de repos. Emmett se retournait vers elle très sérieux.

**- Je voudrais que Bella vienne avec moi pour la séance du soldat. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr. **

**- Oui, Jessica est là on peut gérer et puis comme ça tu verras ce que c'est Bella.**

**- Oui. Merci.**

**- Tu me l'amènes pour dans 10 minutes, le temps que je prépare. **

**- Ok, merci Emmett. **

Il partait non sans avoir embrassé Rosalie. Celle-ci m'informa sur l'état de santé du patient, il devait être sous surveillance permanente et on devait aller le voir toutes les heures. Après avoir reçu les infos j'allais frapper à la chambre 5, il avait déserté le couloir.

**- Edward ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il faut que je t'accompagne à la séance de kiné.**

**- Je ne veux pas y aller.  
**

**- Mais tu as quel âge bon sang ? Aller remue-toi vieille loque ! **

Bizarrement il me sourit et s'installait dans son fauteuil. Une fois bien mis il se tourna vers moi.

**- Bon tu me pousses ? **

**- Ho les hommes… tous des bébés ! Il faut tout vous faire.**

**- C'est parce qu'on aime être chouchouté par de jolies femmes. **

**- Tu me flattes maintenant ?**

**- Quoi ça ne te plaît pas ?**

**- Pas franchement non.**

**- Comment on drague Isabella Swan ?**

**- Pourquoi faire ?**

**- J'ai lamentablement échoué une fois. Je veux savoir. **

**- En se battant pour remarcher, en étant gentil et sans comportement à tendance bipolaire. **

**- Hum… en tout cas tu es certes très jolie mais tu prouves que les femmes n'ont aucun sens de l'orientation. On va vers la cantine là… les salles de soins sont de l'autre côté. **

**- Ho merde ! **

**- Bella ? Si on essayait un truc ?**

**- Tout dépend de quoi.**

**- Soyons amis, oublions les rancœurs du passé et évoluons dans sur un terrain amical.**

**- Ok, mais je ne m'arrêterais pas de te taquiner et de te motiver à marcher. Il faut que tu reprennes le dessus.**

**- Bella, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. **

**- Non, mais je sais que tu es un homme de 26 ans, beau comme un dieu et qui gâche sa vie alors qu'il n'a rien vécu encore. Tu ne rêves pas d'avoir une femme et de lui faire des enfants ? ****Fonder ta famille, jouer au foot avec tes garçons, leur courir après pour jouer ?**

**- J'ai jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Je… Bella tu sais quand je suis parti j'étais convaincu que j'allais mourir là-bas.**

**- Je crois qu'il est temps que désormais tu vois le bon côté des choses et que tu penses à ton futur. **

J'entrais avec lui dans la salle où nous attendait Emmett. Pendant la séance j'observais plus que je ne participais, mais j'encourageais Edward qui grimaçait quand Emmett lui faisait faire des mouvements. J'espérais vraiment pouvoir aider Edward, je ne doutais pas des horreurs qu'il avait pu vivre en Irak mais maintenant il devait avancer.

* * *

**Donc qu'en pensez vous ?**

**j'attend les avis.**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Exceptionnellement je publie en après midi. **

**Merci à toute d'être là et Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Les semaines étaient passées, Edward était toujours un peu réticent à sa rééducation. On s'entendait bien, c'était toujours à celui qui aurait le dernier mot. On se taquinait, se cherchait mais on savait se parler à cœur ouvert. Dans mon travail tout allait bien, j'adorais cet endroit je me sentais bien, en plus Jasper, Alice, Rose et Emmett étaient devenus de très bon amis. On sortait même ensemble après le boulot plusieurs fois dans la semaine.

J'avais été grillée sur le fait que je connaissais Edward, mais personne ne dirait rien. Rose m'avait dit que tant que je faisais bien mon boulot il n'y avait aucun problème en plus j'étais la seule qui arrivait à le raisonner. Aujourd'hui je distribuais les plateaux aux patients qui ne voulaient ou ne pouvaient pas aller manger dans la salle commune. Sans être étonnée je portais un plateau à Edward.

**- Salut, je t'apporte un bon repas !**

**- C'est quoi ?  
**

**- Brandade de morue !**

**- Génial, j'ai horreur de ça. **

**- Moi j'ai prévu le coup, je n'aime pas non plus. **

**- Je suis un peu bloqué ici.**

**- Je sais. Mais si tu veux je mange avec toi, je me suis fait une salade et des sandwichs. J'ai même du coca…**

**- Je t'attends, dépêche-toi…**

**- Ok, j'ai des plateaux à apporter encore. **

**- Vite Bella.  
**

**- Tu n'as qu'à venir m'aider… Ha j'oubliais, tu ne veux plus marcher. **

**- Bella…**

Je lui souriais et allais finir d'apporter mes plateaux. Je pris ensuite mon déjeuner et allais retrouver Edward.

**- C'est bon, j'ai 1h30 de pause !**

**- Bien, j'ai faim ! Tu sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai pas bu du coca. **

**- Je t'en apporterai alors. Tu veux quoi ? Salade ou sandwich ? **

**- Moitié, moitié ?**

**- Ok, ça marche. Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Oui, sauf si tu veux m'épouser.**

**- Je vais te dire, ça risque pas d'arriver. Je ne demanderai jamais à un homme de le faire. Je reste romantique et c'est à l'homme de demander.  
**

**- Ta vie est d'une passion affolante. **

**- Oui, bref. Bon alors voilà, je voulais savoir pourquoi personne ne vient jamais te voir ?**

**- Mes parents travaillent et n'ont pas le temps et tu sais que je suis fils unique.**

**- Justement ils devraient être soulagés de te savoir en vie.**

**- Mes parents sont un peu… étranges. Je n'étais pas un enfant désiré. Après j'ai été de nourrice en nourrice. Oui je suis un gosse de riches mais l'argent n'a pas fait mon bonheur. De quoi est morte ta mère ?**

**- Ho… Brusque changement de conversation. Elle avait le cœur très malade, ça a duré plusieurs années, elle est décédée quand j'avais 19 ans.**

**- Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé Bella.**

**- Merci, je vais bien, j'ai passé le deuil. Elle me manque et il m'arrive d'aller lui parler au cimetière mais sinon ça va.**

**- Ton père est toujours flic ?**

**- Oui, il va bien, merci de t'inquiéter pour lui. Pourquoi dès qu'on parle de toi tu changes de sujet ?**

**- Je ne suis pas un sujet passionnant. **

**- Moi je ne trouve pas. Tu es quel grade à l'armée ?**

**- Major. Tu es sortie avec quelqu'un que je connais pendant 8 ans ?**

**- On parle de toi là…**

**- Bon ok, une question chacun notre tour.**

**- D'accord. C'était Jacob Black.**

**- Bella tu es sérieuse ? Il était pire que moi, tu me trouvais con mais lui c'était puissance mille ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-moi et je te répondrais à plusieurs questions à la suite.**

**- Ok. Mon père et celui de Jacob sont amis quand ma mère est morte Jacob et Billy étaient souvent à la maison et puis voilà… Il m'a consolée, on est sortis ensemble. C'était un amour très fort, mais très destructeur. Il était jaloux, impulsif, feignant… je lui ai tout pardonné parce que je repensais à l'époque où notre amour était sincère mais lui avait oublié cette époque.**

**- Tu as été heureuse combien de temps avec lui ?**

**- 4 ans, ça s'est dégradé à partir de là.**

**- Jacob Black j'y crois pas… je détestais ce mec.**

**- Il ne fait plus partie de ma vie.**

**- Oui… bon vas-y, pose-moi tes questions.**

**- Hum… donc tu étais major… tu es resté combien de temps là-bas ?**

**- 3 ans, je devrais y être encore.**

**- Tes supérieurs ne disent rien sur ta convalescence trop longue pour ce que tu as ?**

**- Si mais ils ne peuvent pas me renvoyer. En gros je suis un déserteur en quelque sorte.**

**- Il faut que tu remarches Edward… **

**- Ok à une condition.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Je marche et on couche ensemble.**

**- Si tu veux. Marché conclu. **

**- Bella je déconnais ! **

**- C'est comme tu veux. **

**- Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?**

**- Rien, je suis en repos. Pourquoi ?**

**- Mes parents me proposent de venir ce week-end. Mais je sais qu'ils ne seront pas là. Or tu vois je voudrais voir autre chose que les murs de cette chambre. Accompagne-moi chez mes parents Bella…**

**- Sérieusement ?**

**- Oui, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas me débrouiller seul. Aller Bella…**

**- Ils te le proposent souvent ?**

**- Tous les week-ends depuis que je suis là. Mais ils savent que je dirais non, là j'ai envie de sortir d'ici. **

**- Je vois, d'accord je t'accompagnerai. **

**- Ho merci, je vais appeler mes parents. Tu peux venir me chercher demain matin ?  
**

**- Oui. Tu me diras l'heure et quoi prendre. Tu as mon numéro.**

**- Oui. Merci Bella. **

**- De rien. Alors le coca ?**

**- J'avais oublié comme j'aimais ça. Merci pour le repas.**

**- Tu deviens trop gentil c'est bizarre. Bon je te laisse la bouteille de coca, il faut que j'y retourne. **

**- Déjà ? Le temps passe vite.**

**- Oui.**

Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de me diriger vers la porte. Mais à ce moment-là, celle-ci s'ouvrit et je me la prenais en pleine figure, une douleur vive se fit sentir au niveau de mon nez et je fus un peu sonnée. J'entendis Edward crier mon prénom et je me sentais être soutenue par la personne qui avait ouvert la porte. Après un petit moment dans le flou je fus surprise de voir que j'étais allongée sur le lit d'Edward et Rosalie penchée sur moi.

**- Bella comment tu vas ?**

**- J'ai mal…**

**- Oui c'est normal, mais tu as de la chance ton nez n'est pas cassé. Je vais te chercher de quoi soulager ta douleur et tu vas rentrer chez toi. **

**- D'accord, j'ai mal à la tête aussi.**

**- Ok, je reviens. **

Rosalie sortit et Edward prit ma main, par reflexe je la lui serrais et il me la caressa. J'entendis un raclement de gorge, qui n'était pas Edward, j'ouvris alors les yeux pour y découvrir un homme en uniforme officiel d'environ 50 ans.

**- Mademoiselle, je me présente général Matthew Jonathan Miller. Je suis le supérieur du major Edward Anthony Cullen. **

**- Isabella Swan…**

**- Je vous demande pardon mademoiselle Swan pour le mal que je vous ai causé. J'aurais dû m'annoncer avant de faire irruption dans cette chambre.**

**- Je ne suis pas encore morte donc ça va. Je vous pardonne Colonel Tyler…**

**- Général Miller.**

**- Ha pardon. **

Edward pouffa discrètement de rire et Rosalie revint avec de quoi me soulager. Je pris sans rechigner mes cacher et me rallongeais.

**- Tu restes allongée encore un peu Bella, quand tu te sens prête tu peux partir.**

**- Ok, merci Rose et désolée.**

**- Tu n'y es pour rien. Passe me voir avant de partir. **

**- Ok.  
**

Elle repartit me laissant seul avec Edward et son supérieur. Je sentais une légère tension, je pense que les choses iraient mal pour Edward, il allait se faire remonter les bretelles.

**- Major puis-je vous parler en privé ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.**

**- Heu oui, ça va aller Bella ?**

**- Oui et toi ?**

**- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Attends-moi avant de partir.**

**- Oui.**

Le colonel partit après m'avoir saluée et Edward le suivit après avoir embrassé ma main. Je fermais les yeux pour me détendre, les médicaments que m'avait donnés Rosalie faisaient effet. Au bout de 10 minutes je me relevais doucement, la tête me tournait un peu mais ça passait. J'allais me voir dans une glace, j'aurais quand même une marque de cet incident sur le visage. Je me surprenais ensuite à regarder les affaires d'Edward poser sur sa table de chevet, un petit cahier y était posé et je l'ouvris, c'était apparemment son journal de guerre. J'allais le refermer après avoir vu les mots tels que '' sang'', ''mutilé'', '' meurtre'', ''démembré'' quand je vis mon prénom au milieu de toutes ses horreurs.

''…_**Heureusement les visites de Bella me donnent un peu de joie. J'attends son arrivée chaque matin avec impatience. Son sourire et sa bonne humeur me font du bien, en plus elle est vraiment très belle. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai fait une erreur avec elle pendant notre adolescence. Peut-être que si j'avais laissé paraître mon attirance pour elle à ce moment-là les choses seraient différentes maintenant. Je ne serai peut-être pas parti vers ce massacre…''**_

Le dur récit reprenait et je fermais le livre. J'étais touchée parce qu'il avait écrit, nostalgique aussi, il avait raison, peut-être que s'il m'avait montré que je lui plaisais nous aurions eu un autre destin tous les deux. Je reposais le cahier, il me trouvait belle, j'étais troublée. Alors que je regardais la vue de sa chambre la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward. Son visage était sans expression, il était complètement fermé, les choses n'avaient pas dû bien se passer pour lui durant son entretien.

**- Tu vas mieux Bella ?**

**- Oui et toi ? Il s'est passé quoi ?**

**- Je me suis fait passer un savon. **

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Non, j'ai 4 mois pour marcher comme avant, être opérationnel. **

**- Pourquoi 4 mois ?**

**- Si je repars là-bas en juillet, je n'aurais qu'un an de service avant de quitter définitivement l'armée. Comme prévu quand j'ai signé pour 4 ans. **

**- Et si tu n'y arrives pas ?**

**- Chaque mois correspondra à un an de service. **

**- Marche Edward, je t'en supplie.**

**- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tu m'aideras ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

**- Si je repars en juillet tu accepteras de m'écrire ?**

**- Oui, ça me paraît évident. Tout ira bien Edward. **

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Mais si ! Ecoute demain on profite du week-end et on ne pense pas à ça. **

**- Tu viens à 9h ?**

**- Oui, je serais devant à 9h tapante ! **

**- Très bien. Merci encore Bella. **

**- De rien. A demain.**

Je l'embrassais sur le front avant d'aller rejoindre Rosalie qui remplissait des papiers. Elle releva la tête en me souriant.

**- Comment va ton nez ?**

**- Bien mieux avec les médicaments. Je vais rentrer avant que la douleur revienne. **

**- Il voulait quoi le général machin ?**

**- Edward a 4 mois pour remarcher. **

**- Quoi ? Sinon il va le tuer ?**

**- Rose… non. S'il repart en juillet en Irak il n'aura qu'un an de service, comme prévu. Sinon chaque mois sera 1 an. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont droit de faire ça mais il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable. **

**- Il va y mettre du sien ?**

**- Oui, il me l'a promis. **

**- J'ai appris qu'il partait ce week-end. Une grande première.**

**- Il va chez ses parents et je… je l'accompagne. **

**- Fais attention Bella, moi ça ne me gêne pas que tu sois proche d'un patient, mais la directrice ne sera sûrement pas de mon avis. **

**- Je sais mais c'est… Edward… j'ai été folle amoureuse de lui pendant 3 ans. **

**- Tu l'aimes encore ?**

**- Non, je me suis guérie de lui mais j'ai du mal à le laisser tomber.**

**- Hum… c'est un peu flou tout ça…**

**- Non c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche pour moi ! Bon je file, à lundi, bon week-end. **

**- Ho oui… ça va être mariage, mariage, mariage ! Je vais acheter ma robe ! Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte !**

**- Tu y vas avec Alice ? **

**- Oui. Elle a à la mode dans le sang elle !**

**- Oui j'ai cru comprendre ça. Tu me la montreras ? **

**- Oui bien sûr ! Aller va te reposer et soigne ton nez.**

**- Oui. En même temps il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ! **

Elle souriait et je rentrais chez moi. Vu qu'il était encore tôt j'allais me reposer un peu, une petite sieste ne me ferait pas de mal. Je mis mon réveil à sonner dans deux heures et allais me coucher. Je m'endormis rapidement et comme prévu je me réveillais deux heures après. Je pris un bon bain, je m'épilais de partout, me faisais des soins pour le corps, lavais mes cheveux… bref je me serais crue au spa dans ma salle de bain ! Alors que je faisais mon sac pour le week-end on sonna à ma porte, curieuse et étonnée j'allais ouvrir.

**- Jacob ?**

**- Salut ma Bella. Comment tu vas ? Je peux entrer ?**

**- Heu ouais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Je voulais te voir c'est tout.**

**- Je pensais que tu étais parti.**

**- Je pars demain. Je m'étais dit qu'on pouvait se dire au revoir quand même. **

**- Oui. Bah, au revoir.**

**- Ho Bella je t'en prie. Tu peux mieux faire que ça. **

**- Attends, tu débarques après 6 mois d'absence et tu veux qu'on se dise au revoir. Et bien au revoir. Tu n'auras rien d'autre de ma part.**

**- J'aime quand tu me résistes.**

**- Jacob sérieusement laisse tomber. J'ai autre chose à faire. **

**- Oui ton sac. Tu pars où ?**

**- En week-end.**

**- Avec qui ?**

**- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde.**

**- Dis-moi Bella ! **

**- Un ami.**

**- Je le connais ? **

**- Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? Je te demande avec qui tu es toi ?**

**- Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. **

**- Et tu t'en vas après ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Il s'appelle Edward. Aller ciao bon voyage !**

**- Edward comment ?**

**- Edward ça ne te regarde pas ! Il est militaire et a été blessé pendant une mission en Irak. **

**- Edward Cullen est devenu militaire. C'est lui ?**

Je ne répondis pas et allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour lui montrer que je souhaitais son départ. Il me fixait d'un regard noir et avança vers moi.

**- Tu plaisantes Bella ? C'est Edward Cullen ? Tu t'es accrochée pendant trois ans pour rien n'avoir au final !**

**- Il a changé, et nous sommes amis maintenant. Rien de plus. **

**- Tu vas encore avoir de la peine !**

**- Et toi tu ne m'en as jamais fait de la peine peut-être ? Rentre chez toi, prends ton avion et arrêtons de nous faire du mal.**

**- C'est ça ouais ! J'espère qu'il va te faire souffrir. **

**- Tu es vachement mature pour me souhaiter une chose pareille. Au revoir Jacob. **

**- Personne ne t'aimera comme moi je t'aime. **

**- On verra.**

**- Tu reviendras vers moi, comme toujours. **

**- Je ne crois pas non.**

Il m'observait encore un moment avant de partir. Je me sentis soulagée de son départ et finissais mon sac. Je trouvais l'intervention de Jacob complètement inutile, il s'attendait à quoi ? Qu'on passe la nuit ensemble ? Bref, je préférais penser à mon week-end.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**A bientôt.**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir comment ça va ? **

**je suis ravi de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci encore à tout le monde d'être là.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

8h55, j'étais déjà devant le centre de rééducation à attendre Edward et à 9h pile il sortit pour me rejoindre.

**- Tu es à l'heure c'est bien.**

**- Tu m'as prise pour qui Cullen ? Ma voiture est là-bas… **

**- Je te suis.**

**- Comment tu vas ?**

**- Bien, Emmett est venu me parler pour ma rééducation, il dit que c'est très faisable.**

**- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Et dans un an ça sera fini.**

**- Oui… Tu sais, tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je trouve une raison pour me battre. Je l'ai trouvée. **

**- Alors bats-toi pour cette raison.**

**- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?**

**- Tu me la diras quand tu reviendras de ta mission.**

**- D'accord. Et toi comment tu vas ? **

**- Bien, mon nez ne me fait plus mal mais j'ai des bleus sur le visage…**

**- On ne voit rien.**

**- J'ai mis du fond de teint, **

**- Ho… tu te camoufles !**

**- C'est ça. Voilà ma voiture. Je t'aide ?**

**- Oui. **

J'aidais Edward à s'installer dans ma voiture et mis son fauteuil dans le coffre de la voiture avant de m'installer au volant.

**- On va où ?**

**- Passe par là, je te guiderai. Mes parents seront là quand on arrivera mais ils partent ensuite pour le week-end. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir ce week-end. **

**- Tu les as vus depuis ton retour ?**

**- Oui. Ils ne sont pas si indignes que ça. **

**- Ils n'ont rien dit sur ma présence ?**

**- Non, de toute façon ils s'en fichent ils ne seront pas là très longtemps.**

**- Oui enfin je suis une inconnue qui débarque quand même.**

**- Tu es mon amie. Prends à droite.**

**- Jacob est venu hier soir.**

**- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

**- Il est arrivé pendant que je préparais mes affaires. Il a piqué une crise et a deviné qu'on était amis.**

**- Comment il a fait ?**

**- J'ai dit que je passais le week-end avec un ami militaire qui s'appelait Edward. Il savait que tu étais militaire.**

**- Comment ? Passe à droite…**

**- Je sais pas. Mais il est convaincu que je reviendrais vers lui et que tu me referas de la peine.**

**- Tu l'aimes encore ?**

**- Non. Enfin plus autant qu'avant, je ne supporte plus son comportement. **

**- A gauche. Je t'ai fait de la peine ?**

**- Oui, pendant trois ans j'ai espéré avoir un regard de toi, une attention mais j'ai jamais rien eu. Du moins je ne l'ai pas vu.**

**- Tu crois que tu me plaisais ? Dans tes rêves.**

Je souriais en repensant à ce que j'avais lu dans son carnet, je me laissais ensuite guider dans la ville pour rejoindre la maison de ses parents. C'était une luxueuse villa dans les quartiers chic de Seattle, plus bourgeois on ne pouvait pas trouver. Une fois garés devant la maison je regardais Edward, il n'avait pas l'air pressé d'y aller. Finalement il hocha la tête et je l'aidais à sortir de la voiture et nous allions sonner à la porte. La mère d'Edward vint nous ouvrir en nous souriant et embrassa Edward.

**- Edward mon chéri ! Ho je suis contente de te voir. Comment tu vas ?**

**- Bien maman merci. Je te présente Bella.**

**- Bella Swan oui ! Vous étiez au lycée ensemble. Edward avait le bég…**

**- Maman ! **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bella est ici car elle est aide-soignante et qu'elle peut m'aider. Rien d'autre et on ne parle pas du passé.**

**- Ok, entrez. Vous allez bien Bella ? J'ai su pour votre mère toutes mes condoléances…**

- **Merci madame Cullen. Vous avez une magnifique maison.**

**- Merci. Edward nous t'avons préparé la chambre du bas et pour vous Bella nous avons préparé une chambre mais à l'étage, l'ancienne d'Edward. **

**- Ho merci. **

**- Je vous y accompagne, suivez-moi. Ça va aller mon chéri ? **

**- Oui, je connais la maison. Je vais poser mes affaires.**

**- D'accord on fait vite. Venez Bella.**

Je suivis Esmée, la mère d'Edward après avoir souri à celui-ci. Elle me montra la chambre où j'allais dormir, la salle de bain et m'indiqua les pièces qui correspondaient à chaque porte. Après un tour rapide je retournais en bas, elle continuait à me faire visiter, c'était vraiment grand ici et tout paraissait tellement luxueux que j'avais peur de toucher quelque chose et de l'abîmer.

Alors qu'elle s'excusait et partait finir ses valises pour le week-end, j'allais voir Edward dans sa chambre et me jetais sur son lit.

**- Hey sors de là Swan.**

**- Non, comme ça tu auras mon odeur. **

**- Tu changeras les draps après. **

**- Non. Tu as une superbe maison en tout cas.**

**- C'est pas la mienne. Et puis ça sent trop le fric.**

**- Ouais, j'ai peur de casser un truc.**

**- T'en fais pas, ça sera l'occasion de changer de déco.**

**- Qui joue du piano ici ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'en ai vu un dans le salon et sauf si c'est un gros objet de déco ça veut dire que quelqu'un y joue.**

**- Moi j'en jouais.**

**- Plus maintenant ?**

**- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de piano dans le désert Irakien. **

**- Tu ne voudrais pas essayer ? Pour moi… Un tout petit peu. S'il te plaît ?**

**- Je sais pas on verra. **

**- Edward…**

**- Peut-être oui.  
**

**- S'il te plaît ?**

**- Ok, une fois mes parents partis. **

**- Ouais merci ! **

**- Aller maintenant sors de mon lit.  
**

**- Non, je suis bien là. Vire-moi si tu peux mais moi je ne bouge pas !**

**- Comme tu voudras, ne va pas te plaindre après ! **

**- Quoi ?**

Je compris vite quand il se hissa sur le lit et m'attaqua de chatouilles. Le traître ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui confier que j'étais très chatouilleuse ? Je riais et me débattais en même temps, mais il avait beaucoup de force mine de rien. Edward riait lui aussi et comme pour me torturer encore plus il glissa ses mains sous mon t-shirt pour chatouiller ma peau nue directement.

**- Edward arrête pitié ! **

**- Tu vas sortir de là ? **

**- Arrête… stop… Promis je pars…**

**- Tu jures ?**

**- S'il te plaît ! **

Il me lâcha et je repris mon souffle en fermant les yeux, ses mains étaient toujours sous mon t-shirt prêtes à me chatouiller de nouveau. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je plongeais immédiatement dans les siens. Ils brillaient, j'y voyais de la malice, de la joie et de l'envie. Tout doucement il approcha son visage du mien, son pouce caressa ma hanche, ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes mais un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter et Edward s'écarta de moi.

**- Papa !**

**- Bonjour Edward. Bonjour Isabella.**

**- Bonjour monsieur Cullen. **

**- Ta mère m'a dit que Bella n'était ici que pour t'aider à t'en sortir pendant notre absence. **

**- C'est ce que j'ai dit oui. **

**- C'est ce que je vois. Bref. Nous partons, donc bon week-end. **

**- Oui à vous aussi. Embrasse maman. **

**- Oui. Au revoir Isabella. **

**- Au revoir monsieur. **

Il sortit et Edward s'allongea à côté de moi en soupirant. Jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le bruit du moteur de la voiture des Cullen aucun de nous ne parla et ce fut Edward qui se lança.

**- Je suis désolé pour mes parents. C'est pas très chaleureux. **

**- Ne te bile pas. **

**- Je suis désolé quand même.**

**- Tu veux te faire pardonner ?**

**- Dis toujours.**

**- Tu m'as promis un morceau de piano.**

**- Ok… Bella ce qu'il s'est presque passé entre nous…**

**- Etait un moment d'égarement oui je sais. Allez viens Mozart !**

Il souriait et nous allions dans le salon, une fois installés au piano il me joua une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas du tout. En même temps je ne connaissais rien en musique classique, mais j'aimais beaucoup ce qu'il jouait, c'était émouvant et s'il ne s'était pas arrêté je crois que j'aurais pleuré.

**- C'est très beau… qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Clair de Lune de Debussy. Tu ne connais pas ?**

**- Non, je suis nulle dans ce genre de musique. Je suis nulle en musique tout court. **

**- Tu écoutes quoi ?**

**- Ce qui passe à la radio quand je prends la voiture.**

**- Je vois, il y a toute une éducation musicale à faire.**

**- Tu connais la littérature ?**

**- Ouais ! ****True Blood, Journal d'un Vampire, Harry Potter…**

**- Tu les as lus ?**

**- Non. J'ai vu les films et séries.**

**- Tu regardes ça toi ?**

**- Quand y'a rien d'autre à la télé oui. Tu as de la chance que je sois en rééducation pendant les feux de l'amour. **

Je riais et lui demandais de jouer un autre morceau, il m'en jouait même plusieurs. Je crois qu'il était heureux de pouvoir jouer après ses trois ans de privation. Je l'écoutais avec plaisir, j'aimais beaucoup ce qu'il me faisait découvrir. Après ce petit moment musical il me proposa une balade que j'acceptais. Alors que je poussais son fauteuil une question me traversa l'esprit.

**- Edward ? Quand tu reviendras définitivement d'Irak tu vas faire quoi après ?  
**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Comme métier. Tu as envie de faire quoi ?**

**- Heu… je n'en sais rien. Bonne question… je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. **

**- En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas. Réfléchir c'est difficile pour toi.**

**- Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Bah mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde alors. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire… J'en sais rien. **

**- Aide-soignant ? Comme ça je m'occuperais de jolies filles. **

**- Détrompe-toi… des beaux garçons j'en ai encore jamais vus. **

**- Menteuse. Non je ne pourrais pas faire la toilette aux gens. C'était qui ta première fois ?**

**- Ho mon Dieu c'était affreux.**

**- Raconte !**

**- Sans parler des études où j'ai appris à le faire c'était mon premier jour de travail. Ça faisait dix minutes que j'étais là et on m'a envoyée faire la toilette de monsieur George. Un vieux papi gentil mais il se lâchait complètement.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Il rotait, avait des gaz… bref très glamour et l'odeur était affreuse. Je l'ai déshabillé, mis dans la douche et au moment de le laver, il a eu une érection et m'a demandé de lui laver le sexe. **

**- Tu l'as fait ? **

**- Très, très rapidement. Après il me faisait des avances, il était content de la petite jeune.**

**- Tu avais quel âge ? **

**- Heu… 21 je crois. Je sais plus. J'en garde un souvenir pas franchement agréable. Maintenant je m'en fiche. Les femmes ne m'ont jamais gênée, les hommes ça a été un peu plus long mais désormais ça va. Mais toi tu aimerais quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas honnêtement. J'ai quitté le lycée et je me suis engagé juste après le bac. Je ne pensais pas revenir vivant. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? La musique… ensuite ?**

**- J'aime le sport mais en faire un métier je ne sais pas. **

**- Prof de musique ? **

**- Pourquoi pas. Je vais y penser. **

**- D'accord. On rentre ? J'ai faim. **

**- Oui. Mais je ne suis nul en cuisine. **

**- Ho t'en fais pas, moi je gère. **

**- Tu es…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Non rien. **

**- Dis-le, dis que je suis parfaite.**

**- Bella, jamais je ne dirais ça ! Même pas dans tes rêves, ne l'imagine même pas. **

**- Ho aller…**

**- Non, je ne dirais pas ça. **

**- Tu le penses hein ?**

**- Tu ne le sauras jamais. Aller roule !**

Je riais et je rentrais avec lui à la villa. Je me mis aux fourneaux en faisant attention à ne rien abîmer. Edward m'avait autorisée à prendre tout ce que je voulais pour cuisiner. Je lui fis donc des pignons de poulet au caramel avec du riz cantonnais. J'aimais beaucoup la cuisine chinoise et aimais la cuisiner. En entrée je ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire qu'une salade de tomates et de concombre, pas très Chinois. En dessert ça serait banana split ! Il en avait marre de la nourriture du centre, j'allais lui en faire moi de la bonne cuisine. Il mettait la table et sortait même une bouteille de vin, je n'avais pas osé lui demander.

**- On mange quoi ? En tout cas ça sent bon ! **

**- Merci, tu verras, on peut passer à l'entrée. **

**- Ok. Tu veux que je prenne un truc ?**

**- Hum… la vinaigrette tiens. Ça ira ?**

**- Oui. **

**- J'espère que tu aimes les tomates et les concombres ?**

**- Oui, y'a ton portable qui a sonné au fait. **

**- Ha merci.**

J'allais voir qui m'avait sollicitée et je découvris un MMS de Rosalie. Elle était dans une magnifique robe de mariée dans son message elle me disait '' Après Emmett voici mon second coup de foudre ! Tu en penses quoi ?'' Je lui répondis que j'adorais, vraiment elle lui allait très bien et elle avait l'air très heureuse de la porter. Je rejoignais Edward à table qui nous avait servis.

**- Merci Edward. **

**- De rien… rien de grave ?**

**- Non, Rosalie m'a envoyé la photo de sa robe de mariée. **

**- Elle va se marier ? **

**- Oui, en juillet euh le 15 je crois. **

**- Le jour où je dois partir… Elle se marie avec quelqu'un du centre ?**

**- Tu ne le sais pas ?**

**- Non pourquoi ?**

**- Elle sort avec Emmett depuis plus d'un an. **

**- Je ne le savais pas mais j'en étais sûr ! Il parle toujours d'elle mais ne confirme jamais qu'il est avec ! **

**- Bah si… Un coup de foudre visiblement. Tu savais qu'Alice et Jasper étaient mariés eux déjà ?**

**- Hein ? Mais non ! C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui ! Le répète pas on sait jamais…**

**- T'en fais pas. Je suis sur le cul ! **

Je souriais et nous mangions en discutant de tout et de rien. Il me complimenta sur ma cuisine, j'étais flattée et le voir dévorer mes pignons de poulet avec tant d'appétit me prouvait qu'il était honnête. Ensuite nous mangions notre dessert, j'en pouvais plus, j'allais exploser mais Edward en redemandait presque.

**- Ho Bella c'était trop bon ! Le meilleur repas de ma vie !**

**- Merci ça me fait plaisir. Je me suis dit que ça te changerait du plateau repas du centre. **

**- Et de la nourriture de l'armée aussi. **

**- On va faire une sieste maintenant ?**

**- Si tu veux oui, on va digérer. **

**- Mais chacun sa chambre, tu m'as virée de ton lit tout à l'heure.**

**- Bon je t'autorise mais que pour les siestes. **

**- Merci. Aller viens…**

Nous allions donc nous coucher ensemble, je parlais encore un peu avec lui avant de m'endormir. J'étais bien à côté de lui, je regrettais presque de ne pas l'avoir embrassé tout à l'heure, j'aurais vraiment aimé vivre ça au moins une fois. Mais bon tant pis.

Le reste du séjour se passa très bien, les siestes s'étaient transformées en nuit, si bien que j'avais descendu toutes mes affaires dans sa chambre et que jamais personne n'avait été à l'étage. Malgré de nombreux cauchemars d'Edward la nuit sur ce qu'il avait vécu, je dormais bien et j'aimais le réconforter, l'apaiser, le toucher. Pendant sa toilette le matin, je m'étais même surprise à regarder ce que je m'étais interdit de faire jusque là, j'avais regardé avec un peu trop d'attention son intimité. Il n'avait rien remarqué, enfin je crois, j'espère. En tout cas j'avais aimé ce que j'avais vu.

Alors que j'adorais le week-end que je passais, je devais hélas ramener Edward au centre lundi matin. Après l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre et posé ses affaires je me retournais vers lui.

**- Bon et bien je vais travailler maintenant. **

**- Oui. Merci pour le week-end, c'était juste génial.**

**- J'ai trouvé aussi. On recommence quand tu veux. **

**- Je te le dirais. Tu repasses me voir ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Aller à tout à l'heure et quand Emmett vient, tu donnes ton maximum ! **

**- Oui Bella. Va bosser ! **

Je l'embrassais sur le front en souriant avant de repartir pour une semaine de travail. Rose me faisait raconter mon week-end et elle me parlait de sa robe de mariée et des autres achats qu'elle avait faits pour son mariage. Je me sentais bien, j'avais des amis, un travail que j'aimais et j'avais… Et bien j'avais Edward.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Dite-moi tout avec une petite review.**

**biz et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde. **

**Merci à toute pour vos reviews. **

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour les corrections. **

**Merci à_ Anges0112_ pour ces petits mots gentil à chaque fois et à _aussidagility_ qui rêve d'Emmett en Kiné^^. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ce matin en arrivant au travail je sentais l'ambiance tendue, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je me changeais en prenant mon temps, je voulais retarder l'échéance de je ne sais même pas quoi d'ailleurs. Une fois prête j'allais voir Rosalie dans le bureau.

**- Salut…**

**- Ha Bella.**

**- Mauvaise nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui. Le monsieur de la 7 est décédé tôt ce matin. **

**- La détresse respiratoire ?**

**- Oui, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Bella il faut que…**

**- Oui, la toilette mortuaire je sais. Pas de souci je sais faire. **

**- Désolée, Bella. C'est rare dans notre étage.**

**- Je suis désolée pour lui et sa famille surtout.**

**- Oui. Sinon la 1, 4, 5 et 8 sont déjà prêtes. **

**- D'accord, j'y vais.**

**- Bon courage, Jessica est déjà là elle va t'aider. **

**- Ok.**

Je croisais Jessica dans le couloir et nous allions toutes les deux faire l'ultime toilette de ce pauvre monsieur. Alors que normalement Jessica était une vraie pipelette ce matin elle ne disait rien, elle respectait le silence qui s'imposait dans cette situation. En sortant, la famille du patient attendait de pouvoir le voir. Après les condoléances transmises nous les laissions avec leur peine, je n'aimais jamais ces situations, ça me rappelait trop ma mère.

Comme nous avions mis un certain temps pour la chambre 7 Jessica et moi, nous nous partagions les chambres, je lui avais cédé la chambre d'Edward, je voulais voir comment il allait réagir en plus. Je faisais mon travail calmement, Emmett attendait dans le couloir que j'ai fini avec le patient. Je sortis en lui souriant.

**- Il est tout à toi ! **

**- Merci Bella. Ça va ? J'ai appris pour la 7.**

**- Oui ça va. Je ne suis pas là depuis assez longtemps pour m'y être trop attachée. **

**- Pas comme Edward. **

**- C'est différent et arrête avec ça.**

**- Quoi faut bien que je t'embête.**

Je lui tapais le bras quand nous entendions un cri dans le couloir suivi de quelque chose qui tombait sur le sol. Nous nous précipitions, c'était Jessica qui avait crié et c'était le fauteuil d'Edward qui était tombé. Edward aussi était tombé et il se faisait taper et hurler dessus par… Jacob.

**- Elle est à moi tu comprends ? Tu ne la touches pas ! T'es qu'un connard en fauteuil ! Tu as toujours été un pauvre type Cullen !**

**- Jacob ! Arrête tu vas le tuer !**

**- Et si c'est que je veux ?**

**- Jacob arrête tu vas me faire virer ! Emmett !**

Emmett réussit à éloigner Jacob d'Edward, je me précipitais sur lui, il saignait, heureusement il ne sortait pas de la douche et n'avait pas à subir l'humiliation de la nudité devant tout ce monde.

**- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… Edward pardon.**

**- Je vais bien… tu n'y es pour rien.**

**- Tu es à moi Bella ! C'est qu'un con laisse-le ! Jamais je ne te laisserais partir avec un autre. **

**- Tu ne devais pas partir ?**

Je ne le regardais pas, je me concentrais sur Edward et l'aidais à se remettre sur son fauteuil.

**- Je suis resté pour toi.**

**- Fallait pas. **

**- Tu as couché avec ?**

**- En quoi ça te concerne ? Emmett sort le d'ici s'il te plaît.**

**- Bella ne me rejette pas !**

**- Après ce que tu viens de faire ? Prends ton avion, tire-toi, va bosser et fais ta vie loin de moi. Je ne veux plus de toi.**

**- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'ait !**

Je me retournais vers lui prête à lui en mettre une, quand la directrice suivie de Rosalie et de Jessica arrivait. Et voilà le début des ennuis. Je fusillais Jacob du regard, furieuse de ce qu'il m'avait fait. La directrice nous regarda tous un par un avant de prendre la parole.

**- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?**

**- Ce type frappait Edward madame ! **

Jessica s'empressa de dénoncer Jacob.

**- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes dans un établissement privé ! La police arrive je vous préviens.**

**- J'avais un différent à régler avec cette ordure ! **

Jacob cracha sa haine et regarda Edward avec un regard noir à faire froid dans le dos.

**- Je vous demande de sortir de cette chambre, Emmett s'il vous plaît amenez-le dans mon bureau jusqu'à ce que la police arrive. Isabella, occupez-vous de monsieur Cullen. Je regrette ce fâcheux événement…**

**- C'est bon ça va. J'en ai vu d'autres, merci.**

**- Heu… bien. Allons-y.**

Ils sortaient tous, je ne regardais pas Jacob, j'étais morte d'angoisse, j'avais peur de ce qui allait m'arriver et j'étais aussi très en colère. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Pourquoi il ne partait pas, je voulais qu'il me fiche la paix une fois pour toute !

**- Bella ne pleure pas…**

**- Je ne pleure pas ! Enfin si mais… **

J'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues.

**- Bella ça va je t'assure.**

- **Je reviens, je vais chercher Rosalie pour te soigner. **

Je sortais rapidement pour aller trouver Rosalie, je n'avais pas le droit de toucher ses blessures.

**- Rose ?**

**- Ho Bella ma chérie… chut ne pleure pas. **

Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras, je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser aller mais là je crois que j'en avais besoin. Je pleurais un bon coup, j'étais sous le choc de ce que je venais de voir. Après m'avoir consolée sans un mot, Rosalie m'aida à m'asseoir.

**- Tu te sens mieux ?**

**- Pas vraiment…**

**- C'était ton ex ?**

**- Oui. Effrayant hein ?**

- **Plutôt oui. **

**- Il faudrait que tu ailles soigner Edward d'ailleurs. Rose qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?**

**- Il va être embarqué. Si Edward porte plainte je suppose qu'il sera jugé pour coups et blessures.**

**- Je suis désolée…**

**- Tu n'y es pour rien Bella. J'ai une nouvelle qui va te réchauffer le cœur, enfin je crois !**

**- Tente le coup.**

**- Une de mes cousines qui devait venir au mariage ne viendra finalement pas. Elle devait être ma demoiselle d'honneur mais elle est enceinte et elle ne pourra pas prendre l'avion à ce moment-là bref… Bella ? Veux-tu être par conséquent ma nouvelle demoiselle d'honneur ? **

**- Tu es sûre ?**

**- Ho oui ! J'en serais vraiment ravie !**

**- Alors oui avec plaisir !**

**- Haaaa ! Trop bien ! Bon je vais soigner Edward et on en reparle après ! Tu avais fini tes toilettes ?**

**- Oui. Je t'attends ici.**

**- J'arrive. Ho merci Bella !**

Elle m'embrassa avant de sortir de la pièce tout heureuse. J'attendais patiemment que le temps passe, en ne pensant à rien de particulier, j'avais l'esprit vidé de tout. Rosalie sortit de la chambre d'Edward, elle m'informa qu'il n'avait rien de grave, une petite coupure à la lèvre et à l'arcade. Elle m'annonça qu'elle allait manger et me demanda si je voulais venir.

**- Non j'ai pas faim. Rose ça t'ennuie si on parle de ton mariage plus tard ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'être complètement à fond aujourd'hui. Ne m'en veux pas.**

**- Bien sûr que non. Je comprends. Essaye de dormir un peu pendant une heure là.**

**- Oui… merci Rose.**

**- De rien. **

Elle me souriait avant de partir, moi j'allais sur le canapé dans l'espoir de m'endormir un peu mais c'était mission impossible. J'avais envie d'aller voir Edward, je ne sais pas si c'était raisonnable mais j'en mourrais d'envie. J'allais donc frapper à sa chambre, sa réponse était un peu froide mais quand il vit que c'était moi il me sourit en tendant sa main je la saisis et il m'attira à lui. Je m'allongeais comme je pouvais à côté de lui.

**- Je suis tellement désolée Edward ! **

**- Non, ne le sois pas, je vais bien. **

**- Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça… Il devait être parti…**

**- Il t'aime. **

**- Je m'en moque ! Moi je ne l'aime plus ! Je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille, mon amitié avec toi ne le regarde pas ! **

**- Les flics sont venus me demander ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai porté plainte.**

**- Tu as eu raison tiens !**

**- Black a quand même était sympa, il n'a pas parlé de toi. Tu n'auras aucun souci avec tes supérieurs. **

**- Ouf… ça me soulage. Merci.**

**- De rien. Il tape comme une fille !**

**- Edward !**

**- Pardon.**

**- C'est vraiment pas ma journée. Ni la tienne d'ailleurs.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai fait une toilette mortuaire ce matin, ensuite toi qui te fais taper dessus. **

**- Qui est mort ?**

**- Le monsieur de la 7.**

**- Ho... Je suis désolé.**

**- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.**

**- Oui. Nous sommes quel jour Bella ?**

**- Jeudi déjà… Tu pars ce week-end ?**

**- Non. Enfin pour le moment mes parents ne m'ont rien proposé.**

**- Tu veux venir chez moi ? J'ai un immeuble avec ascenseur et pas de marche dans l'appartement, il y a assez de place pour que tu puisses bouger. **

**- Tu veux bien ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Alors d'accord. **

**- Par contre j'ai pas mon week-end, je suis de repos demain et samedi, dimanche tu seras seul.**

**- C'est pas grave. J'en profiterais pour fouiller.**

**- Je mettrais tout en hauteur !**

**- Méchante ! **

**- Je viens te chercher demain soir, ça te fera trois nuits chez moi comme ça.**

**- Merci Bella. Tu cuisineras ?**

**- Evidemment ! **

**- C'est cool. Merci. **

**- De rien ! Allez viens, je vais te descendre en salle de kiné ! Ça va être l'heure. **

**- Tu restes ?**

**- Non, j'ai du travail ici. Mais je veux que tu progresses quand même ! **

**- Oui, je le jure. **

**- Aller on y va.**

Je le remis dans son fauteuil et nous descendions voir Emmett qui nous accueillait avec le sourire.

**- J'allais venir ! Comment va l'homme qui rend jaloux un ex ?**

**- Je vais bien, j'ai hâte de lui botter le cul !**

**- On va bosser ça alors. Ça va Bella ?**

**- Oui, je vais bien. Merci de l'avoir arrêté en tout cas.**

**- C'est normal, pas que je sois fou du physique du major mais ça aurait quand même été con qu'il soit trop abîmé. **

**- Ouais… Bon je vous laisse travailler efficacement. **

**- Bah quand Edward y met du sien ça va tout de suite mieux. **

**- Tu as entendu Cullen ? Mets-y du tien.**

**- Tu serais un général redoutable dans l'armée Bella et je sais de quoi je parle. **

**- N'oublie pas que mon père est flic, ça filait droit à la maison. C'est dans les gènes. **

**- La maladresse aussi ? Je me souviens de la fois où en sport nous étions contraints de faire équipe tu t'es lamentablement vautrée. Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Tu t'es fait un croc-en-jambe toute seule ! Joli. **

**- Emmett, fais-le souffrir, merci d'avance ! **

Je souriais et après avoir mis une tape sur la nuque d'Edward je sortis sous les rires d'Emmett. L'après-midi était calme, j'avais pas mal de chose à faire et je ne vis pas le temps passer. Il était déjà plus de 18h quand je m'aperçus qu'il fallait y aller. Je me changeais, sur mon casier il y avait un mot d'Alice. Bref mais tout était dit dedans.

''_**Ce soir chez moi à 19h30, la tenue est pour toi.  
Ce soir c'est la fête ! Sois au rendez-vous. **_

_**Alice.''**_

Je regardais la tenue accrochée à mon casier, c'était une petite robe noire tout à fait charmante. Je souriais et l'enfilais, je me coifferais et me maquillerais chez elle, je n'avais rien sous la main et pas le temps de rentrer chez moi. Une fois prête je remontais pour voir Edward, nous n'avions pas parlé d'heure pour demain. J'entrais après avoir frappé et il me souriait en détaillant ma tenue.

**- Waouh Bella ! Tu es… sublime ! **

**- Merci.**

**- Tu sors ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, Alice m'a laissé cette robe et je dois aller chez elle. J'ignore ce qui m'attend. **

**- Tu es vraiment très belle.**

**- Merci. Je te promets une danse quand tu seras en état !**

**- C'est gentil. Tu voulais quelque chose d'autre que des compliments ?**

**- Oui, demain 17h ça te convient ?**

**- 18h plutôt. Je finis le kiné à 17h00 demain.  
**

**- Emmett a changé ?**

**- Juste pour demain. **

**- Ok, alors va pour 18h. Je t'attends comme la dernière fois en bas. **

**- J'y serai. **

**- Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard. A demain. **

**- Oui. Bonne soirée Bella. **

**- Merci à toi aussi. **

**- Hum… je vais regarder Docteur House ! Moins amusant que ce qui doit t'attendre.**

**- Ho j'adore cette série ! **

**- Aller file.**

**- Oui, oui je m'en vais. Bonne soirée, bonne nuit…**

**- Et tout le tralala ! **

**- C'est ça. **

J'allais l'embrasser sur la joue avant de sortir de sa chambre et de me rendre chez Alice et Jasper. J'ignorais qui serait présent et ce que nous allions faire. En arrivant je découvris Rosalie et Emmett, ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas. Hum… ça sent le coup foireux à plein nez ! Alice me prit dans ses bras.

**- Elle te va à la perfection Bella ! **

**- De quoi ?**

**- La robe !**

**- Ha oui merci. Je te la rendrai sans aucune détérioration !**

**- Je te l'offre, je rentre plus dedans et elle ne m'allait pas aussi bien qu'à toi ! Entre viens. Après l'affaire de ce matin, du décès d'aujourd'hui et comme tu ne bosses pas demain, on s'est dit qu'on te changerait les idées. **

**- Il ne fallait pas, merci.**

**- Viens, alors je te présente un ami à Jasper et moi, il s'appelle Eric. Eric voici Bella. **

**- Enchanté Bella. **

**- Oui, ravie. **

**- Eric vient de Californie. On l'héberge pour quelques jours. **

**- Ah. **

**- Je vois que tu n'es ni coiffée ni maquillée je vais arranger ça. **

**- Oui, je suis sortie à la bourre du boulot et j'ai pas eu le temps de passer chez moi. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Prenez un verre sans nous, on arrive. **

Elle m'entraînait alors dans sa chambre pour jouer à la poupée avec moi. Elle me disait qu'ils avaient réservé dans un restau et qu'ensuite il était prévu d'aller en boîte pour évacuer la pression de la journée. Je n'étais pas fan de son plan, mais j'appréciais ce qu'ils faisaient pour moi alors je montrais de l'enthousiasme pour la soirée qui promettait d'être longue. Mais bon ils sont mes amis, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour eux hein ?

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**qu'en pensez-vous ? Dite-moi tout. **

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**biz**

**Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

** Alexiaa2803 (twitter)**

**Bonsoir, voici un nouveaux Chapitre !**

**Enjoy ! =)**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction. **

_**Aussidagility : Ha pas de bol ! =S Moi je suis très, très bien tombé... j'adore aller à mes séances !=)**_

**Bonne lecture tout le monde.**

* * *

Nous étions dans un restaurant, nous nous amusions bien et je crois que nous étions trop bruyants pour les autres clients. Il faut dire qu'Emmett pouvait réveiller un mort avec son rire, son rugissement plutôt. Autour de nous il y avait plein de regards excédés mais franchement je m'en moquais totalement. Emmett nous racontait une énième blague avant de partir dans un éclat de rire général, j'avais mal au ventre je n'en pouvais plus. Alors que nous nous remettions de notre fou rire Alice prit la parole.

**- Bella, Rosalie m'a dit que tu avais accepté d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur c'est vrai ?**

**- Bah oui. Il ne fallait pas ?**

**- Ho si c'est génial, on sera toutes les deux !**

**- Toi aussi ?**

**- Hé ouais ! **

**- D'ailleurs Bella, **intervint Rosalie, **il va falloir qu'on se voie pour ta robe.**

**- Oui pas de problème, je suis libre comme l'air. Vous avez déjà un modèle ?**

**- Non, mais on choisira toutes les trois. **

**- D'accord. Vous savez que ça sera mon premier mariage ?**

**- Sérieusement ?**

**- Oui, je n'ai jamais assisté à un mariage.**

**- Tu ne le regretteras pas ! **

**- Il y a intérêt, je ne me déplace pas pour rien.**

**- Si tu plantes Rosalie le jour de notre mariage, Bella, elle serait capable de venir te chercher et de t'y traîner par les cheveux. **

**- Ho Emmett, tu me connais trop bien ! **

Je riais et le reste du repas se déroula dans la même bonne humeur. Eric, l'ami de Jasper me faisait un peu de rentre dedans pas franchement délicat mais je ne lui disais rien, même si je savais qu'il n'y aurait aucune suite à ses avances. C'est beau de rêver !

Dehors, Emmett, Rose et Jasper fumaient leurs cigarettes, Alice essayait de faire arrêter Jasper mais visiblement vu que ce soir c'était un soir de fête il avait le droit à une exception, mais à la naissance du bébé, en octobre, il devait avoir complètement arrêté. Alors que nous les attendions, nous décidions de la boîte de nuit où nous allions nous rendre, il n'y en avait pas énormément mais rapidement une fut privilégiée.

Une fois dans la discothèque je me laissais emporter par la musique, un peu par la boisson aussi mais je n'abusais pas. Je dansais avec chacun de mes amis et quelques inconnus aussi, j'étais complètement ivre d'une allégresse que je ne contrôlais absolument pas. Tous mes soucis, mes angoisses et mes réflexions n'existaient plus, il n'y avait que la musique qui comptait à cet instant. Je mourrais de soif, alors après une danse sensuelle avec un inconnu qui m'insulta lorsque je le laissais seul, j'allais rejoindre mes amis et vidais un verre de soda d'une traite. Emmett qui était à côté de moi se pencha pour me parler.

**- Tu sais que tu es en train de rendre la moitié de ses types fous et frustrés ?**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Eh bien tu les attires, tu danses, ils sont chauds bouillants et au final rien. Une sacrée tentatrice.**

**- Je te tente ?**

**- Non ! Je préfère les blondes et tout particulièrement ma Rose.**

- **Tu es totalement soumis Emmett.**

**- Je l'avoue, mais c'est ça l'amour. Je doute que je sois ton genre en plus. **

**- Ha oui et mon genre c'est quoi ?**

**- Humm… grand, musclé mais pas trop, les yeux verts, les cheveux de couleur cuivrée, presque roux, des dents parfaitement alignées et blanches, avec un sourire en coin qui en ferait tombé plus d'une. Un humour pas très prononcé, un sale caractère qui n'est qu'une facette, un battant mais qui a besoin d'être motivé…**

**- Laisse Edward où il est tu veux ?!**

**- Qui a dit que je parlais d'Edward ?**

**- Arrête, des types comme tu viens de me décrire il n'y en a pas deux. Edward est mon ami, je serais attirée par lui physiquement quand tu tomberas subitement sous le charme d'Alice.**

**- Alice est une jolie fille.**

**- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Edward est synonyme de jamais dans mon vocabulaire. **

**- Tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte, tu sais il a trouvé une motivation et cette motivation c'est…**

**- Ho j'adore cette chanson ! J'y retourne ! **

Je me levais rapidement avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, je le laissais sur les sièges et retournais sur la piste, qu'il me fiche la paix avec Edward. Malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas penser à lui je n'arrivais à rien, je ne m'amusais plus je repensais à mes 18 ans, le soir où j'avais abandonné mon rêve d'appartenir à Edward Cullen.

Il était 2h quand nous décidions de rentrer, mine de rien Jasper, Alice, et Emmett bossaient eux demain. Rosalie me proposa de rester dormir chez elle mais je refusais, j'avais envie de me retrouver seule maintenant, d'avoir mon lit, mon univers, je pris donc le risque de prendre le volant. J'embrassais mes amis en partant.

**- Merci pour la soirée, c'était vraiment génial. **

**- Ho de rien. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ?**

**- Oui merci Rose. **

**- Tu m'envoies un message pour me dire que tu es bien arrivée.**

**- Promis. Aller j'y vais. Merci à tous. **

Je les saluais une dernière fois de la main avant de prendre la voiture. Je conduisais lentement, très lentement, je ne prenais aucun risque et c'est soulagée que je me garais devant chez moi. Enfin dans mon appartement j'envoyais un message à Rosalie et je sentais la fatigue me tomber sur les épaules et c'est sans me démaquiller, décoiffer et sans mettre de pyjama que je me mis au lit et dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent je plongeais dans un sommeil profond.

Il était 17h quand je me réveillais, j'avais rattrapé mon retard de sommeil pour le coup. Je me levais et poussais un soupir de dégoût, mes cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, le maquillage avait coulé je ressemblais à un panda ! Ma robe était toute froissée et j'avais les marques des draps sur mes joues et mes bras.

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain et faisais couler l'eau le temps que je me démaquille. Une fois après avoir retrouvé un visage à peu près normal je me glissais dans mon bain bien chaud. Ça me fit un bien fou, en plus je me sentais complètement détendue, j'étais vraiment bien. Une fois que mon bain fut froid je sortis, je séchais mes cheveux, me badigeonnais de crème hydratante et allais m'habiller.

Je mourrais de faim. Il allait être 18h, si je mangeais maintenant j'allais grignoter dans la soirée. Je pris donc un livre et retournais dans ma chambre pour lire. J'étais plongée dans ma lecture, j'en oubliais ma faim. Soudain je relevais la tête, un truc m'échappait j'avais un truc à faire non ? 17h55… Ho mon Dieu Edward ! Je pris mon téléphone et essayai de le joindre.

**- Allo ?**

**- Edward c'est moi, Bella…**

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

- **Je me suis endormie, je serai un peu en retard. Genre de dix minutes.**

**- Très bien. Appelle quand tu es sur le parking.**

**- Oui, excuse-moi Edward.**

**- T'en fais pas. À tout de suite.**

**- Oui à tout de suite. **

Je raccrochais et me félicitais d'avoir enregistré son numéro de portable. J'enfilais une veste rapidement avant de me rendre au centre. Je me garais devant le hall et envoyais à Edward un message comme quoi j'étais arrivée, il était 18h15. Ça va ce n'était pas un si gros retard que ça. J'attendis un peu avant de le voir sortir. Je sortis le rejoindre.

**- Salut major !**

**- Enfin là !**

**- Ho… aller grimpe. **

**- Aide-moi s'il te plaît.**

**- Non, tu le fais tout seul. J'ouvre juste la portière. **

**- Aller s'il te plaît. Au moins me soutenir au cas où.**

**- Ok, ok. **

Je l'aidais à monter dans la voiture et mettais le fauteuil dans le coffre. Une fois prêts nous allions donc chez moi, en entrant je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien rangé du tout. C'était un peu le bazar j'avais honte.

**- Désolée… j'ai pas fait le ménage.**

**- C'est un crime Bella. **

**- Je plaide coupable. Je te fais visiter. **

**- D'accord.**

**- Donc là salon, cuisine, ma chambre est ici, à côté c'est la chambre d'ami. La salle de bain est là, et ici c'est les toilettes. **

**- Ok, je devrais m'y retrouver. Je dors où ? Pour poser mes affaires.**

**- Heu… j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait dormir ensemble comme chez toi non ? **

**- Si tu veux oui mais tu n'abuses pas de moi !**

**- Promis ! Va poser tes affaires. **

**- J'arrive. **

Je le laissais faire et allais voir dans mon frigo ce que j'allais bien pouvoir cuisiner, plus ça allait plus mon ventre grognait. Bon c'est décidé, pâte à la carbonara. Je sortis ce qu'il fallait, il était tôt mais j'en pouvais plus, ma tête tournait j'allais être en hypoglycémie.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui ? **

**- Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à garder des souvenirs du lycée.**

**- Hein ? **

**- La photo de notre promotion. On est à côté en plus. **

**- Oui, c'est quand même un souvenir agréable pour moi le lycée. Et ma mère avait pu venir le jour de la remise des diplômes. Même si je suis à côté de toi c'est un bon souvenir. **

**- Je croyais que je n'aurais jamais mon diplôme. **

**- Moi non plus je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais. **

Il me lança un coussin qui se trouvait sur le canapé et je riais tout en le lui renvoyant. Comme des enfants nous nous chamaillions, il arrivait même à m'attraper et me chatouiller en me maintenant sur ses genoux.

**- Ho j'arrête, je capitule, tu gagnes ! **

**- Battue par un infirme !**

**- Oui, j'ai honte. Pâte à la carbo tu aimes ?**

**- Oui, tu cuisines déjà ?**

**- J'ai faim, j'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir.**

**- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**

**- Oui, je me suis bien amusée. Ça m'a fait un bien fou ! **

**- Tu as ramené un gars ?**

**- Tu es le seul gars à être entré ici depuis un bon moment.**

**- Je suis touché. Tu veux que je t'aide ?**

**- Oui, viens mettre la table. **

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, il me souriait et nous avançait à la cuisine toujours en me prenant sur ses genoux. Je me levais et me mis à la cuisine pendant qu'il mettait la table. J'étais vraiment contente qu'il soit là.

**- Alors tes jambes ?**

**- J'arrive à les bouger, un peu, enfin surtout les orteils. Emmett dit qu'il faudrait qu'on me masse. **

**- Je dois comprendre un truc là ?**

**- Tu fais ce que tu veux.**

**- Je réfléchis. Je peux te demander un truc par rapport à l'Irak ?**

**- Heu… oui.**

**- Tu as des amis qui t'attendent là-bas ?**

**- Quelques uns oui, je reçois leurs lettres. J'en ai déjà deux qui sont tombés aux combats.**

**- Je suis désolée. **

**- Ce sont les risques. **

**- J'ai peur de ce qui va t'arriver.**

**- Il ne faut pas. J'ai de l'espoir, il faut le garder. **

**- Oui je te l'impose ! **

**- D'autres questions ?**

**- Comment c'est ? Pas la guerre mais les régions ? Les gens ?**

**- C'est assez aride, chaud, alors je t'explique pas quand on a plus ou moins 20 kilos sur le dos et qu'on doit crapahuter dans les montagnes avec ,c'est terrible. Sinon la population bah… on rencontre des gens très gentils, d'autres très méfiants. En général on ne se mêle pas trop, on évite. **

**- Je vais te poser une question super bête mais… ça fait quoi de prendre l'avion ?**

Il me regarda avant d'éclater de rire, je ne l'avais jamais vu rire comme ça, il en devint tout rouge et eut du mal à respirer. Moi j'étais rouge aussi, mais de honte, je lui tournais le dos soudain très attentive à la cuisson de mes lardons. Je lui en voulais un peu de se moquer de moi comme ça. J'avais jamais pris l'avion et alors ? Ce n'était pas la peine de rire de moi.

**- Bella ?**

**- C'est bon tu as fini de te moquer de moi ?**

**- Ho Bella je suis désolé. Je ne m'y attendais pas.**

**- Je vois pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Ok je suis une pauvre fille qui n'a jamais voyagé et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour se moquer de moi.**

**- Tu n'es pas une pauvre fille. Viens… **

**- Non lâche-moi. Edward sérieusement arrête ! **

Il me tenait par la taille dans le but de me faire asseoir sur ses genoux, hors je ne voulais pas, j'étais vexée. J'essayais de me libérer de son emprise et me débattais un peu trop vivement car je le bousculais, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre.

**- Ho mon Dieu Edward, ça va ? Je suis désolée…**

**- Rien de casser ça va. **

**- Je ne voulais pas te faire tomber. **

**- Aide-moi.**

Je me penchais pour l'aider à se relever mais le traître en profita et m'attira à lui. Voilà comment je me retrouvais allongée sur le sol de ma cuisine dans les bras d'Edward.

**- Tu as gagné Edward. Tu n'as vraiment rien ? Ça va ? **

**- Oui t'en fais pas. Je m'excuse de m'être mis à rire.**

**- J'avoue que ça m'a vexée. **

**- Je l'ai vu. Pardon. Prendre l'avion bah… rien de spécial quoi, ça bouche les oreilles au décollage et à l'atterrissage, comme quand tu es dans l'eau et que tu vas trop profond. Mais ça passe. Après ça remue pendant les perturbations mais rien de terrible. Tu n'es jamais partie ? **

**- Non. Je t'accompagne en Irak la prochaine fois, juste pour l'avion.**

**- Tu n'iras sûrement pas là-bas ! **

**- Je plaisante. Bon, je suis bien dans tes bras, mais le sol de ma cuisine n'est pas top et mes pâtes vont être trop cuites. **

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant que je me relève, je l'aidais à se remettre sur le fauteuil et finissais ma cuisine.

**- Tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir Edward ? Je ne sais pas, on peut aller au ciné. **

**- Je suis en fauteuil Bella. **

**- Et alors ? On est au 21ème siècle mon vieux, les choses sont adaptées ! **

- **Il y a des films intéressants en ce moment ?**

**- J'en sais rien, faut regarder. Attends…**

J'allais prendre mon ordinateur pour voir le site du cinéma. Edward venait regarder par-dessus mon épaule, après avoir choisi notre film, nous mangions et je me préparais pour le cinéma. Je faisais la queue avec lui et rencontrais quelques connaissances, tous regardaient Edward bizarrement, je ne disais rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Alors que je prenais les places, Edward s'éclipsa et il m'attendit près de la salle de projection avec un énorme pot de pop-corn sur les genoux.

**- Tu vas manger tout ça ?**

**- Tu vas m'aider !**

**- Je vais prendre du poids mais avec plaisir !**

**- Tu peux te permettre un ou deux kilos.**

**- Merci allez, viens.**

Nous allions dans la salle et après nous être installés je commençais à piocher dans le pop-corn. Pendant la séance je mis ma tête sur son épaule et son bras enlaçait les miennes, son pouce caressait même mon bras parfois. J'aurais pu lui demander d'arrêter, j'aurais pu lui faire remarquer que c'était quelque chose de déplacer mais j'aimais ça et j'en avais envie.

Une fois le film fini je me redressais et étirais mes membres restés trop longtemps inactifs. Nous attendions que tout le monde sorte de la salle pour à notre tour partir. Une fois dehors nous décidions de nous balader un peu. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward vivait toutes ces choses pour la première fois, il avait le sourire et les yeux qui brillaient comme un enfant qui reçoit un cadeau.

**- Tu avais oublié hein ?**

**- A quel point c'est bon de vivre ? De profiter des choses et d'avoir une amie comme toi ? Oui j'avais oublié tout ça. **

- **Quand tu marcheras tout sera encore plus intense. **

**- J'ai envie de marcher de nouveau. J'ai été bête et tu m'as aidé à ouvrir les yeux alors merci.**

**- Ho mais de rien. **

**- Viens, je t'offre un tour de fauteuil. **

Je souriais et me mis sur ses genoux. Il nous promenait dans les rues de Seattle sous le regard amusé de quelques passants avant de retourner à la voiture et de rentrer chez moi. Je l'aidais à prendre une douche, il ne s'y opposait plus et je ne regardais rien d'autre que le haut de son corps parfait. Une fois douché ce fut mon tour et je le rejoignis dans mon lit.

**- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? **

**- Oui, merci Bella. **

**- Demain je te propose d'aller pique-niquer dans le parc, ils annoncent du beau temps.**

**- J'en serai ravi. **

**- Très bien, on fait comme ça.**

**- Viens. **

Il me prit dans ses bras et malgré toute ma journée de sommeil je sombrais rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, même si là c'était ceux d'Edward.

* * *

**Une Review ? **

**Suite du week-end la semaine prochaine.**

**Bisous. **

**Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! **

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à toute d'être là et de continuer à me lire. **

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour les corrections.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Je me réveillais le lendemain dans une forme olympique ! Deux nuits à dormir comme un bébé c'était juste génial. La nuit avait été plutôt calme, Edward avait fait quelques cauchemars mais ça n'avait pas dérangé mon sommeil plus que ça. Edward dormait toujours et son bras qui entourait ma taille me maintenait fermement. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, alors je restais là au calme et à lui caresser le bras.

Quelques minutes après je le sentis bouger, sa main caressait ma hanche et son souffle chatouillait mon cou. Je frissonnais en souriant avant de me retourner pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés mais ses lèvres s'étiraient pour un sourire, conscient que je le regardais. Il était beau, c'était difficile de ne pas l'avouer, je mentirai en disant le contraire, même s'il portait encore les marques des coups infligés par Jacob, Edward restait beau. Alors qu'il me collait encore plus contre lui je souris à mon tour.

**- Edward ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Je suis sûre d'une chose te concernant. Enfin ton état.**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Disons qu'être en fauteuil ne t'empêche pas d'avoir une érection. **

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Parce que je la sens contre mon ventre.**

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement avant de me lâcher et de rouler sur le dos en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**- Pardon Bella.**

**- C'est pas grave, ça m'amuse.**

**- C'est le matin et je… **

**- Tu restes un homme.**

**- Qui se réveille en tenant une fille magnifique dans ses bras.**

**- Ho merci. Tu veux que je te soulage ?**

**- Ne pousse pas le bouchon Swan ! Tu n'arranges rien en plus. **

**- Désolée… je voulais te… détendre ! **

Il m'assomma d'un coup de coussin et je riais.

**- Je vais aller me détendre dans ta salle de bain.**

**- Tu salis pas mes murs !**

**- Je vais pas… je vais juste me calmer et sans rien toucher de mon corps. Mais rester avec toi et tes allusions ne m'est pas possible vu les conditions. **

**- Tu vas faire comment ?**

**- Douche froide. C'est plutôt efficace. **

**- Tu veux que je t'aide à entrer dans la baignoire ?**

**- Ouais.**

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et dans le cou alors qu'il grognait et j'allais le mettre dans ma baignoire. Quelques temps après j'entendis l'eau couler ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Je préparais le petit déjeuner et Edward ne sortait toujours pas. J'allais lui demander si ça allait, mais avant de frapper je fus arrêtée par de légers soupirs, l'eau coulait toujours. La porte n'était pas fermée et dans l'entrebâillement de la porte j'arrivais à voir Edward.

Il était toujours dans ma baignoire, sa tête était légèrement inclinée vers le haut, sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux étaient fermés. De sa bouche sortait des sons de plaisir et je vis rapidement pourquoi. Il se masturbait, sa main s'activait sur son sexe, tantôt rapidement tantôt plus lentement. J'aurais dû être choquée par ce que je voyais pourtant je désirais en voir plus, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ce spectacle. C'était tout simplement du voyeurisme mais faire autre chose m'était impossible.

Il continuait à se faire du bien, son visage arborait plusieurs expressions de plaisir, le rendant encore plus beau, ses lèvres remuaient, il chuchotait quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi, je ne l'entendais pas. Inconsciemment mes cuisses se frottaient contre elle, ma culotte était trempée, moi aussi je voulais ressentir ce plaisir. Ma main vint alors se glisser dans mon sous-vêtement et je frottais mes doigts sur mon clitoris.

Il m'excitait au plus haut point, je crevais d'envie de le rejoindre dans cette fichue baignoire et de le supplier de me faire l'amour. Pourtant je me retenais trop occupée à le regarder tout en me caressant. Bon sang que c'était bon, j'imaginais ses lèvres sur ma peau, ses mains sur mes seins, son souffle glacé sur mon épiderme à m'en donner des frissons, son sexe aller et venir en moi.

J'étais proche, une boule de plaisir envahissait mon ventre, je ne quittais pas Edward des yeux qui avait accéléré son rythme, ses sourcils se fronçaient, sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus et d'un coup son torse s'arqua, sa tête se jeta en arrière tout en soufflant mon prénom, ce qui m'amena à mon propre orgasme étouffé par ma main libre.

Il avait dit mon prénom dans sa jouissance, il avait pensé à moi pendant qu'il se caressait… tremblante par ce que je venais de vivre je l'observais encore un peu, il reprenait son souffle, son torse se levait et se baissait au fur et à mesure de sa respiration ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et il frissonna une ou deux fois.

Je m'éclipsais pour me rendre dans ma chambre, après m'être lavée les mains et essuyée les cuisses dans la cuisine. Je me changeais rapidement et m'asseyais quelques secondes pour remettre mes idées en place. Mais que m'avait-il pris ? Pourquoi j'avais agi comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?

Je me concentrais sur ma respiration avant toute chose. Il fallait que j'oublie ce moment, c'était juste quelques minutes d'égarement. Il était Edward, mon ami, rien d'autre ! Il ne pouvait pas être quelque chose d'autre. Une voix en moi se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas, alors que l'autre me disait de faire comme si de rien n'était.

**- Bella ? **

Je sursautais et poussais un cri de surprise, Edward était là devant moi, rasé, coiffé et presque habillé, il ne manquait que son pantalon qui était posé sur ses genoux.

**- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… je t'ai appelée, tu ne répondais pas j'ai eu peur qu'il y ait quelque chose. Ça va ? **

**- Oui, oui excuse-moi, j'étais partie dans des réflexions intérieures je… je ne t'ai pas entendu. Pardon. Je t'aide pour le pantalon ?**

**- Oui. Est-ce que tu veux parler ?**

**- Non. Non tu n'y pourras rien. **

**- Dis toujours.**

**- Heu… Rosalie m'a demandé d'être demoiselle d'honneur pour son mariage et elle m'a demandé de penser à la robe que je devrais porter, la coiffure et tout le bazar…**

**- Ha… oui je ne peux pas t'aider. **

**- Tu vois ! **

Je souriais et l'aidais avec son pantalon. La voix qui me disait d'oublier ce que je venais de vivre l'emporta sur l'autre et je repris le cours de mes pensées comme si je n'avais rien vu, ni rien ressenti.

**- Et voilà… j'ai fait le petit déjeuner. **

**- Merci, allons-y… alors ?**

**- Alors quoi ?**

**- Pas de blague douteuse ?**

**- Non, rien ne me vient à l'esprit et ça ne me regarde pas. **

**- Tu fais des progrès. **

J'allais répondre quand mon téléphone sonna, c'était mon père, je m'excusais auprès d'Edward et allais répondre dans ma chambre.

**- Papa ?**

**- Bonjour ma Bella. Comment tu vas ?**

**- Bien ! Je suis contente de t'entendre ! Tu vas bien toi ?**

**- Oui, la routine ! Je vais à la pêche ce week-end. **

**- Ho je suis sûre que c'est à cause du stock de poissons qui diminue gravement de tes réserves.**

**- Ne te moque pas, tu sais bien comment ça se passe, vaut mieux en avoir trop que pas assez.**

**- Oui, je sais papa. Pas trop débordé par le grand banditisme de Forks ? **

**- Il y a eu un excès de vitesse hier. **

J'éclatais de rire et je savais qu'à l'autre bout du fil mon père souriait, contente de me faire rire.

**- Tu bosses dur papa, vraiment, ménage-toi.**

**- Oui ma chérie. Et toi alors ton boulot ?**

**- Génial, je m'amuse bien, j'ai tout une bande d'amis géniaux, en plus la fille avec qui je bosse, Rosalie tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé d'elle. Elle m'a demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur pour son mariage en juillet. **

**- C'est une bonne chose je suppose. **

**- Oui, je suis assez contente et fière d'avoir été choisie. **

**- Je suis content aussi alors. **

**- Sinon… ho tu sais de qui je m'occupe et qui est devenu mon ami ? **

**- Je n'ai jamais été bon en devinette. **

**- Edward Cullen.**

**- Le type dont tu étais amoureuse au lycée ?**

**- Oui ! Il est gradé dans l'armée américaine, posté en Irak. Il a été blessé et il est paralysé temporairement. Il est sur la bonne voie pour remarcher. S'il y arrive vite alors il sera renvoyé au front en juillet. **

**- C'est moche ça… pauvre gosse, il ne devrait pas vivre ce genre de choses. Tu l'aimes toujours ?**

**- Non ! Mais il a changé et c'est devenu un excellent ami. **

**- Et Jacob ?**

**- Ne me parle pas de lui ! Il devait partir mais il a voulu que je retombe dans ses bras, quand il a appris que j'avais renoué avec Edward il est venu le frapper dans sa chambre de convalescence en lui hurlant dessus que je lui appartenais. **

**- Ce garçon est dangereux Bella ! Je regrette que tu te sois amourachée de Jacob ! Tu n'as rien toi ? **

**- Non, mais Edward a porté plainte et lui a été esquinté. **

**- Où est Jacob en ce moment ?**

**- Je l'ignore.**

**- Je vais me renseigner auprès de Billy.**

**- Tu sais bien qu'ils ne se parlent quasiment plus. **

**- Oui mais quand même. Sinon, quand viens-tu me voir ? **

**- Je vais peut-être avoir deux semaines de congés fin mai début juin. Je viendrai promis.**

**- Tu me tiens au courant.**

**- Tu peux venir toi aussi ! **

**- J'ai trop de travail ma puce. **

**- Oui jouer aux cartes toute la journée c'est dur !**

Je riais et ses rires se mêlèrent au mien. J'aimais énormément mon père, je n'avais plus que lui et nous avions toujours été très complices. Après avoir parlé encore un moment avec lui je raccrochais et retrouvais Edward dans le salon.

**- Excuse-moi, c'était mon père.**

**- Le shérif Swan va bien ?**

**- Oui, hier il a eu de l'action !**

**- Ha bon ? Quoi ?**

**- Un excès de vitesse ! **

**- Ton père fait un boulot de dingue Bella ! **

**- Oui et je suis fière de lui !**

Encore une fois je riais suivie d'Edward et j'allais finir mon petit déjeuner. Après ça nous nous occupions de préparer notre pique-nique, j'allais rapidement acheter deux trois trucs manquants à la supérette en bas de chez moi et finissais les sandwichs pour ce midi. Une fois prêts nous allions tranquillement au parc. Je poussais Edward et le trajet fut silencieux, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Une fois qu'Edward eut choisi le meilleur coin pour nous je m'installais dans l'herbe, le soleil était à son zénith et réchauffait ma peau qui se délectait des premiers rayons de la saison.

-**Tu as raison Bella ! **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bronze, tu en as besoin ! **

**- Ho ça va hein ! Je ne suis pas habituée au soleil moi. **

**- Je trouvais que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas taquinée. **

Comme une enfant je lui tirais la langue et il rit. Je sortis notre déjeuner et nous mangions, moi profitant du calme et du soleil, lui de la liberté dont il avait si longtemps été privé.

**- Tu sais Bella, j'ai un ami qui est toujours sur le terrain qui serait fou de tes sandwichs !**

**- Tu plaisantes ?**

**- Non ! **

**- Raconte.**

**- Il s'appelle Matt, il a mon âge mais je suis son supérieur. **

**- Vantard !**

**- J'avoue. Bref, son père tien une sandwicherie et Matt bossait avec lui pendant les vacances. Il est devenu le spécialiste des sandwichs. Il invente toutes sortes de recettes avec des sauces et tout. Il est complètement malade avec ça. Il ne rêve que d'un truc, rentrer et ouvrir sa propre boutique et développer ça en chaîne. **

**- Il s'accroche à son rêve.**

**- Oui. Au début je le prenais pour un fou, mais il a raison finalement. Il n'y a que ça qui l'empêche de devenir cinglé. **

**- C'est quoi toi ?**

**- Rendre mes parents fiers de moi je pense. Ça c'était avant de revenir. **

**- Ça a changé ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Je t'écoute. **

**- Non, je te le dirai quand je reviendrai après la fin de mon service. Tout comme ma motivation qui m'aide à avancer. **

Je souriais et le prenais dans mes bras avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

**- Accroche-toi fort à ta raison, je suis sûre qu'elle sera toujours fière de toi et elle attendra ton retour avec impatience. **

**- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur Bella. **

Je l'embrassais sur la tempe et restais contre lui. J'étais contente qu'il commence à me parler de sa vie là-bas, de ses amis. Il avait de plus en plus confiance en moi et j'en étais heureuse.

**- Bella, je voudrais qu'on prenne des photos de nous deux, je les emporterais avec moi.**

**- Ho ! Je prendrais l'avion pour l'Irak comme ça !**

**- Fictivement oui !**

**- Chouette. Alors attends, j'ai mon appareil là… prêt ? Ouistiti ! **

Nous prenions plusieurs poses ensemble, puis je le pris seulement lui, on aurait dit un mannequin. Il insistait pour me prendre à son tour, j'avais moins d'aisance que lui à prendre la pose mais il arrivait à me faire rire et au final les photos étaient plutôt réussies. Je lui promettais de les faire développer le plus rapidement possible, nous avions le temps d'en faire d'autres, il nous restait 3 mois et demi.

Une fois la séance photo terminée nous restions tranquilles allongés dans l'herbe moi la tête sur son ventre, lui à caresser mes cheveux. Nous discutions de temps à autre, mais les silences n'étaient pas gênants bien au contraire.

De mon côté je pensais à ce que je ressentais vraiment pour Edward. Mon amitié avec lui prenait une tournure inattendue, étrange qui m'effrayait même. J'avais été certaine d'avoir tourné la page avec lui, certaine de ne pas vouloir de nouvelle relation amoureuse pour le moment, surtout une compliquée.

Or, là je me sentais devenir amoureuse d'un soldat prêt à repartir au front. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'amoureux entre nous je risquais d'être malheureuse comme les pierres s'il venait à disparaître, j'allais souffrir. Même s'il revenait alors j'aurai passé un an à m'angoisser pour lui, à vivre dans la peur en attendant une nouvelle de sa part, à paniquer à chaque coup de téléphone.

D'un autre côté il m'apaisait, me faisait rire, il m'agaçait mais j'adorais ça. J'avais l'impression d'être précieuse pour lui, j'aimais ses baisers sur ma joue ou mon cou, j'aimais quand il me prenait dans ses grands bras protecteurs, sa voix, son rire, tout en lui me plaisait. Ça m'avait toujours plu d'ailleurs.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans une impasse, devais-je suivre ma raison ou mes sentiments ? J'avais le sentiment d'être coincée entre le personnage de Marianne et d'Elinor, les héroïnes de Jane Austen.

Marianne était impulsive et agissait selon ses sentiments alors que la raison d'Elinor l'emportait toujours sur ses émotions. Je ne savais pas à laquelle de ses deux demoiselles je devais prendre exemple.

Marianne avait souffert d'un chagrin d'amour car elle s'était emportée alors Elinor avait réfléchi et ne s'était engagée à rien avant toute décision. Pourtant elle aussi avait souffert en croyant que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui portait pas cet amour alors qu'il était épris d'elle depuis le début.

La fin pour les deux jeunes filles était heureuse, Marianne avait trouvé l'amour, le vrai auprès d'un autre et Elinor avait eu son Edward Ferrars… Moi aussi je voulais Edward, mais j'étais effrayée. Je décidais alors d'être Elinor, j'attendrais que le destin nous réunisse et nous pousse à nous dévoiler l'un à l'autre.

Alors que je concluais mentalement mes réflexions Edward demanda à aller se promener un peu. Requête que je lui accordais. Nous passions le reste de l'après-midi toujours dans cette atmosphère de bien-être.

De retour chez moi on commanda des pizzas que l'on mangeait blottis l'un contre l'autre devant un bon film. Edward m'embêtait, pendant les moments romantiques où les acteurs s'embrassaient il mettait sa main devant mes yeux disant que j'étais trop jeune pour ça. Je râlais et il en était très content. Je ne vis pas la fin car je sentis qu'il me secouait doucement en prononçant mon prénom.

**- Bella, tu t'es endormie…**

**- Hum…**

**- Je me ferais un plaisir de te porter mais je ne peux pas encore. **

**- T'es nul…**

**- T'es trop lourde, faut te mettre au régime ! **

**- Grosse andouille ! **

Il rit et je me levais, nous allions tous deux dans ma chambre et je me mis bien au chaud sous ma couette tout en me collant à Edward.

**- Bonne nuit Cullen.**

**- Bonne nuit Swan.**

**- Elle le sera… panique pas si tu te réveilles tout seul demain. Je travaille moi.**

**- J'en profiterais pour fouiller dans tes affaires. **

**- Ha ha. A demain. **

**- Oui. Dors Bella. **

Il embrassa mon front, moi son épaule et c'est bien blottie contre lui que je laissais le sommeil m'emporter.

* * *

**Voilà voilà**

**qu'en dites-vous ? **

**Laissez une petite review... **

**Et n'hésiter pas a aller sur twitter. (Alexia2803)**

**bisous et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir**

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à vous d'être là et merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction. **

**Et pour répondre à aussidagility... désolée mais il n'y en aura pas...**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Il restait 1 mois et demi à Edward pour remarcher et être au top de sa forme. Il allait bien, il se tenait debout et marchait aidé de béquilles mais je ne le voyais pas se mettre à courir pour se protéger des balles en Irak.

Notre relation était bizarre. Je crois que j'étais amoureuse de lui mais je ne voulais pas le montrer ni l'admettre totalement. Je me mentais à moi-même et je le savais. Je continuais d'aller chez lui le week-end où il venait chez moi cela dépendait. Je n'avais pas oublié mon moment d'égarement chez moi et à chaque fois qu'il prenait une douche je tendais l'oreille au cas où et à chaque fois je m'insultais pour ce que je faisais.

J'étais en vacances depuis ce matin et il était prévu que je parte voir mon père pour deux semaines, j'étais triste de quitter Edward pour quinze jours mais heureuse de retrouver mon père. Je partais demain voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, j'étais au centre, et me dirigeais vers la salle de rééducation où Emmett et Edward étaient. Je voulais passer ma dernière journée avec lui. Je frappais et entrais. Emmett m'accueillit.

**- C'est moi.**

**- Salut Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là t'es pas en vacances ?**

**- Si mais je voulais voir le major avant de partir et assister à la séance de kiné du matin. J'ai le droit ?**

**- Oui ! Mais reste tranquille pas de course en fauteuil roulant où je ne sais pas quoi ok ?**

**- Quoi, c'était marrant hein Edward ?**

**- Oui ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça. **

Il y a quelques semaines Edward et moi avions fait une course de fauteuil roulant dans la salle de rééducation et tous les coups bas avaient été permis, nous avions ri comme des enfants à en avoir mal au ventre et au final aucun de nous n'avait gagné.

**- Bella, tu es sage où je te vire de ma salle de travail.**

**- Je serais une fille modèle et exemplaire ! **

**- C'est ça. Bon Edward, étirement et marche ce matin.**

**- Pareil pour cette après-midi je suppose. **

**- Oui. Aller on y va.**

Je regardais Edward se faire manipuler par Emmett. Je discutais avec Emmett sur le mariage, j'avais choisi avec Rosalie et Alice les robes que nous allions porter, j'étais impatiente d'y être, la robe était tout simplement magnifique j'allais être une vraie princesse. Tout était presque prêt, Rosalie stressait quand même pour quelques détails mais tout irait bien. Alice avait pris du ventre, nous étions fin mai et elle en était à 4 mois et demi de grossesse. Tout allait bien pour elle, elle était épanouie au possible.

Emmett demanda à Edward de se lever, ce qu'il fit, il tangua un peu mais Emmett le rattrapa. Ils étaient face à face en se tenant les avant-bras et ils marchaient. Je souriais en les observant.

**- Vous faites un beau couple tous les deux !**

**- Tu trouves ? Je ne sais pas si Rosalie serait d'accord que je la plaque pour Edward.**

**- Quoi je ne suis pas beau ?**

**- Tu irais mieux avec Bella.**

**- Il a loupé sa chance ! Au suivant.**

**- Mais oui. Bon Edward je vais te lâcher, tu marches jusqu'à Bella ok. **

**- La petite chose là-bas ?**

**- Hey !**

**- Oui la petite chose c'est Bella. Ça va aller ?**

**- Oui. **

Je lui tirais la langue. Edward souriait puis se concentra sur son exercice. Il avançait doucement, prudemment, une fois lancé il prit un bon rythme, c'était la première fois qu'il marchait sans béquilles aussi longtemps.

**- Ho les premiers pas de bébé Eddy !**

**- Ferme-la ! Je me concentre… la naine !**

**- Je sais marcher et même courir moi !**

**- Tu seras la première personne à qui je botterai les fesses Bella. Et tu sais courir sans tomber ?**

**- Avance Cullen !**

**- J'ai gagné ! **

**- Andouille.**

Je lui tendais quand même les bras, quand il fut proche de moi il prit ma main et m'attira dans ses bras. J'étais fière de lui. On allait y arriver ! Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

**- Je suis fière de toi.**

**- C'est grâce à toi.**

**- Non, Emmett y est pour beaucoup.**

**- Tu me soutiens Bella. Tu es là pour moi c'est bien plus important.  
**

**- Merci. On en parle plus tard, une fois seuls sinon Emmett va nous chanter la marche nuptiale. **

Edward riait avant de me lâcher et Emmett lui apporta ses béquilles.

**- Bon je te conseille de marcher seulement si tu t'en sens capable. Bella tu peux aller dans le parc avec. Si tu fais ça je te masserais plutôt ce soir. **

**- On va aller marcher, hein Bella ?**

**- Oui mais te fatigue pas. **

**- Je vais bien. On monte quand même dans ma chambre un peu ?**

**- Je te suis. Merci Emmett. **

**- Si on ne se revoit pas, bonnes vacances Bella.**

**- Merci, je vais aller pêcher !**

**- Ne tombe pas à l'eau. **

**- Je vais essayer. **

**- A tout à l'heure Edward, 16h !**

**- Oui.  
**

Je suivis Edward qui se déplaçait en béquilles. Nous allions dans sa chambre et je m'asseyais sur un fauteuil.

**- Je vais pisser. **

**- Tu veux que je te la tienne ?**

**- Même pas en rêve. **

Je souriais et attendais qu'il sorte.

**- Tu t'es lavé les mains ?**

**- Non, je voulais te faire sentir !**

**- T'es un gros crade Edward.**

**- C'est toi qui as commencé. **

**- Changeons de sujet.**

**- Tu pars quand ?**

**- Demain, tu es pressé ?**

**- Non, au contraire. **

**- Tu vas me manquer aussi.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand j'irais en Irak.**

**- Chut n'en parle pas, ça me fiche le cafard. **

**- Ha oui ?**

**- Oui.**

**- T'es amoureuse de moi ?**

**- Est-ce que je dois forcément être amoureuse pour regretter le départ d'un type qui va à la guerre ?**

**- Tu fais attention à toi hein ? Emmett à raison, ne tombe pas dans l'eau.**

**- Tu éludes ma question ! Oui je ferais attention et toi continue tes efforts. **

**- On va dehors un peu ?**

**- Oui et tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.**

**- Non tu n'es pas obligé. Allez viens.**

Je passais devant et nous allions dans le petit parc du centre. Edward avait lâché ses béquilles, je les portais et nous avancions à son rythme.

**- Tu sais je regrette un truc quand même.**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Bah maintenant tu es plus grand que moi. Pour une fois que je n'étais pas la plus petite.**

**- T'es plus grande qu'Alice quand même.**

**- Oui, mais je ne suis pas Rosalie.**

**- Tu n'as rien à envier à Rosalie. Elle est grande et belle mais elle n'est pas le fantasme de tous les hommes. Moi par exemple je préfère les brunes.**

**- Tu rigoles j'espère. Après être sorti avec la plus blonde des blondes ? Tanya ! **

**- Justement, ça m'a peut-être dégoûté. Ça vient de là j'en suis sûr. **

**- Tu l'aimais ?**

**- Non. C'était la fille du moment, celle qui en mettait plein la vue.**

**- Un trophée en somme.**

**- Oui. Je ne suis pas franchement fier, mais elle m'a trompé. J'ai été puni comme ça. J'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas le meilleur et qu'une fille pouvait se lasser de moi.**

**- Ce n'était pas la bonne pour toi. **

**- Jacob n'était pas le bon non plus. **

**- Je sais. Mon père a appris par le sien qu'il était parti en Floride. **

**- C'est là où il devait aller non ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Pourquoi ton père est parti travailler à Forks ?**

**- Il a vécu dans une grande ville pour faire plaisir à ma mère mais il en a horreur. Quand ma mère nous a quittés et que j'avais ma vie d'étudiante il est parti. Il est au calme maintenant, il est heureux comme ça. **

**- Quand tu étais au lycée, ta mère était déjà malade ?**

**- Oui, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne je l'ai toujours connue malade. **

**- Pourquoi personne ne le savait ?**

**- Je n'avais pas envie d'étaler mes problèmes devant tout le monde. Ça ne regardait personne.**

**- Ta copine Charlotte tu la vois toujours ?**

**- Non, je sais juste qu'elle est dans l'Ohio, elle a eu un bébé avec Peter mais je sais pas s'ils sont restés ensemble.**

**- Je ne sais pas non plus.**

Je lui souriais et passer mon bras autour du sien. Nous continuions notre balade, silencieux, je profitais de lui, de le toucher, de sentir son odeur… Aller un an ça passerait vite, enfin s'il revenait. Non ne pense pas au pire ! Il reviendra et il te dira qu'il t'aime ! Pfff… ça ne marche pas comme ça la vraie vie Bella !

**- Tu es dans la lune Bella.**

**- Excuse-moi.**

**- Tu penses à quoi ?**

**- Je pense que… **

**- Tu peux tout me dire.**

**- Je pense que je t'aime beaucoup et que tu vas me manquer, même si je te l'ai déjà dit. **

**- On s'assoit ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Viens là, regarde-moi. Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, énormément même. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais m'attacher à toi autant que je le suis. Je t'aime énormément, je vais avoir du mal à vivre sans que Bella la casse-pied m'embête à longueur de journée. Mais je veux que tu me promettes qu'à mon retour, dans un an, tu seras là, que tu m'attendras et qu'on se retrouvera comme maintenant. **

**- Bien sûr Edward. Et je t'écrirai, je t'enverrai toutes sortes de chose, je ne sais pas quoi encore mais je le ferai. **

**- J'en serais ravi. Tu prendras soin de toi aussi d'accord ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Tu sais je crois avoir trouvé quoi faire comme métier. Tu te souviens, tu me l'avais demandé la première fois que tu es venue chez moi.**

**- Oui et c'est quoi ?**

**- J'aimerais être prof de musique, je donnerais des cours de piano, ça risque d'être long et pas facile mais je pourrais vivre avec ma pension militaire en attendant de vivre de la musique. **

**- Ne lâche pas ton rêve. **

**- Ce n'est pas mon rêve le plus cher. **

**- C'est quoi ? **

**- Je te le dirais mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas sûr. **

**- Ok, je serais là et je t'écouterais. **

**- Tu sais, je pense que tu survivras à mon départ. Les deux premiers mois seront peut-être les plus difficiles mais après tu verras ça passera. **

**- Alors pour toi aussi.**

**- Je ne pense pas.**

**- Moi non plus ! **

**- Sois pas ridicule, tu vas vivre ta vie, tu vas te trouver un gentil garçon dont tu tomberas amoureuse qui t'aimera comme un fou et tu seras heureuse. Quand je reviendrais tu me demanderas d'être le parrain de ton bébé.**

**- Dis pas ça…**

**- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.**

**- C'est le rêve de tout le monde mais… j'ai du mal à me projeter dans l'avenir. **

**- Essaye, tu verras ça fait du bien de rêver sa vie et d'essayer de réaliser ses rêves. **

**- Comment tu la vois toi ta vie ?**

**- Revenir au pays en un seul morceau et vivant. Vivre ici, rentrer dans la société, avoir ma famille, un boulot et même un chien pourquoi pas. **

**- Je veux un chien moi aussi.**

**- Ha tu vois. **

Je souriais. J'imaginais très bien ce que pourrait être ma vie, je me voyais dans une belle maison en banlieue, assise sur une balancelle et me laissant bercer par le vent chaud de l'été. J'observerais mes enfants jouer avec le chien, une fille et un garçon. Je serais enceinte du troisième et tout en me disant que mes deux premiers enfants sont parfaits je caresserais mon ventre et mon bébé donnerait un petit coup.

Alors que je sourirais face à cette manifestation de mon enfant une main se joindrait à la mienne. Celle de mon mari caresserait mon ventre tout en embrassant ma joue. Je tournerais la tête pour voir son visage radieux et je réclamerais un baiser. Mon mari avait le visage d'Edward, c'est lui que je voulais, c'est lui à qui je voulais donner des enfants. Je voulais me balancer sur cette balancelle avec lui, avec personne d'autre.

Visiblement lui s'imaginait une autre vie, une autre femme sur sa balancelle. A cette idée mon cœur se pinçait et soudain j'eus envie de pleurer. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward, je l'admettais enfin, je ne voulais que lui, je n'avais toujours voulu que lui. Il vit mon trouble mais le prit sûrement pour de la tristesse due à son départ. Il avait en partie raison mais en profondeur c'était que je réalisais qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant que moi je pouvais l'aimer.

**- Ne sois pas triste Bella. Tout ira bien.**

**- Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas triste hein ?**

**- Pendant tes vacances tu vas réfléchir à tout ça et tu verras que c'est largement possible. **

**- Comment tu fais pour raisonner comme ça ?**

**- Je suis un marine, j'ai été entraîné à gérer ce genre de sentiment, à voir les choses du bon côté. **

**- Mais je ne suis pas marine moi Edward.**

**- Il nous reste 1 mois et demi ! Ne pleure pas maintenant, je n'ose même pas t'imaginer le jour de mon départ. **

**- C'est quand exactement ?**

**- Un instructeur viendra me voir début juillet, s'il donne ses feux verts je peux partir n'importe quand sous 5 jours.**

**- Il vient quand ? **

**- Le 11 juillet. **

**- Rose et Emmett se marie le 15. Si je leur demande et qu'ils acceptent tu m'accompagnerais au mariage si tu es encore là ?**

**- J'en serais ravi et très honoré Bella.**

**- Merci. **

**- Comment tu es habillée ? Que je sois raccord avec toi.**

**- Je te montrerai. **

**- Non, je veux avoir la surprise.**

**- Un costume noir sera parfait alors. **

**- J'ai ça, ça marche. **

**- Parfait, je demanderai à Rose et je te confirme.**

**- Tu crois qu'elle va accepter ?**

**- Oui, elle me harcèle pour que je sois accompagnée. **

**- Ok alors. Dis-lui que je me tiendrais à carreau ! **

**- Très bien. Tu veux rentrer, j'ai faim, notre déjeuner est dans ta chambre et comme tu marches comme un papi bah j'ai le temps de mourir de faim !**

**- Tu es trop méchante ! **

Je riais et il se joignit à moi puis nous nous levions pour remonter dans sa chambre. Je passais mon bras autour du sien, au bout d'un moment il me demanda ses béquilles il fatiguait mais il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts, j'étais extrêmement fière de ses progrès, épatée aussi par son courage et sa persévérance. Une fois dans la chambre je sortis le repas que j'avais préparé.

**- Edward ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Je me suis permise de te faire des courses, je t'ai pris des bouteilles de coca, des bonbons, ceux que tu as dévorés chez moi l'autre week-end, des chips vu que tu adores ça, j'ai pris plusieurs goûts, j'espère que ça ira et j'ai apporté quelques gâteaux que j'ai faits moi-même. **

**- Ho Bella tu es adorable ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**- Parce que je pars deux semaines et que je ne veux pas te retrouver tout rachitique à mon retour, si tu ne manges pas le repas d'ici tu pourras toujours te gaver de cochonneries ! **

**- Merci Bella, vraiment. Viens que je t'embrasse. **

Je souriais et allais savourer mon baiser, sur la joue bien sûr mais j'étais contente. Je lui donnais ensuite les provisions que j'avais faites pour lui avant de manger notre salade. Je passais le reste de la journée avec lui. Quand Emmett vint chercher Edward cela voulut dire pour moi qu'il était temps de partir. Je le prenais contre moi, il me serrait très fort dans ses bras tout en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

**- Tu m'appelles en arrivant chez ton père ? Ça me rassurera.**

**- Je le ferai, et je t'appellerai tous les jours, même si c'est juste pour dire bonjour ou bonne nuit. **

**- Je garde mon téléphone sur moi alors. **

**- Ok. Toi aussi appelle si tu as besoin de parler. Et continue à progresser ! **

**- Promis. Aller vas-y vite avant que tu te mettes à pleurer. **

**- Oui. **

Je l'embrassais avant de reprendre mes affaires. J'embrassais Emmett au passage et c'est le cœur lourd que je rentrais chez moi préparer mes bagages pour mes deux semaines de vacances loin d'Edward.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce soir. **

**Qu'en pensé vous ? **

**A très bientôt.**

**Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir.**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Merci à tout le monde pour tout et merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction.**

**J'annonce aussi qu'une nouvelle fiction et publier. Je vous en parle en bas. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Samedi matin, je partais chez mon père il était tôt mais j'avais de la route à faire. Dans la voiture je mis un cd à fond, je chantais comme une tarée ça m'aidait à évacuer. Le trajet me parut plus court comme ça et j'arrivais devant la maison de mon père à 11h32 exactement. Mon père, qui avait dû entendre le moteur de ma voiture, sortit de la maison. En même temps il avait très peu de passage et vu qu'il m'attendait ça ne pouvait être que moi. Je sortis de la voiture en souriant.

**- Te voilà ma chérie ! Tu as fait bon voyage ?**

**- Très bien oui ! **

**- Tu t'es bien souvenue du chemin ?**

**- Oui et sans me perdre ! **

**- Je suis fier de toi ma chérie. Viens là…**

Je ne perdais pas mon sourire et allais prendre mon père dans mes bras. J'étais contente de le voir et d'être ici.

**- Comment tu vas ma Bella ?**

**- Très bien, je suis contente d'être ici et de te voir. **

**- Dans quinze jours tu en auras marre de ton vieux père ! **

**- Ho papa… **

**- Aller sors tes bagages, ta chambre t'attend. **

**- Cool. **

**- Tu as besoin d'aide ? **

**- Non j'ai juste un sac. **

**- Donne-le-moi quand même, tu portes des vieux toute la journée repose ton dos.**

**- Je ne porte pas des vieux, ils ont entre vingt-cinq et cinquante ans et ils ne sont que dix. **

**- Enfin quand même. **

**- Si tu insistes tiens. **

Je lui donnais mon sac et après avoir vérifié que ma voiture était bien verrouillée je suivis mon père à l'intérieur de la maison.

**- Tu as peur des voleurs du coin ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Pour vérifier si ta voiture est bien fermée. **

**- On ne sait jamais. J'y tiens à ma voiture. **

**- Tu ne crains rien ici.  
**

**- Et si c'était le bled qui servait de repère à des vampires hein ? Bah t'en sais rien.**

**- Tu as fumé Bella ?**

Je riais et nous montions dans ma chambre, il me laissa m'installer et avant de défaire mon sac je sortis mon téléphone pour appeler Edward.

**- Major Cullen pour vous servir.**

**- Tu te la pètes Edward.**

**- J'avoue. Alors où es-tu ?**

**- Chez mon père je viens d'arriver. Je vais bien. Et toi ?**

**- Bah écoute je viens de courir un 500 mètres, la forme quoi. **

**- Arrête tes bêtises.**

**- Au moins je te fais rire.**

**- Oui. Mais c'est pas un scoop ! **

**- J'ai quelque chose à te dire Bella. **

**- Oui… **

Mon cœur s'emballe. Respire Bella, respire.

**- Bah voilà, ce matin j'ai réalisé quelque chose.**

**- Hum…**

**- Tu ne m'as pas fait assez de gâteaux. Ils sont délicieux je vais les dévorer en une journée.**

Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Non mais franchement, t'es trop bête ma pauvre fille !

**- Ha… bah… désolée. Essaye de résister.**

**- Oui !**

**- Je t'en ferai d'autres. **

**- Merci Bella. Tu es la meilleure !**

**- Je sais.**

**- Je suis fière de toi. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Tu es restée en vie après 3h de route.**

**- Te moque pas de moi.**

**- Réflexe.**

**- Ha ha ha. Bon mon petit papi je vais te laisser, faut que je range mes affaires. **

**- Te vexe pas Bella.**

**- Je ne suis pas vexée. Je t'embrasse Edward. **

**- Tu me manques. **

**- Toi aussi.**

**- Je te rappelle avant de dormir.**

**- Je te lirai une histoire mon petit. **

**- Ho oui ! Je suis tout excité. **

**- Du calme, je ne fais pas dans le téléphone rose.**

**- Dommage…**

**- **_**Bella ?**_

**- Mon père m'appelle. Je dois y aller. À ce soir. **

**- Oui bonne journée.  
**

**- Et toi fait un 2X500 ! **

**- Je vais essayer ! Je t'embrasse.**

**- Moi aussi. **

Je raccrochais et descendais voir mon père. Il avait mis la table et il sollicitait mon aide pour la cuisine.

**- Tu étais au téléphone ?**

**- Oui. C'était Edward. **

**- Tu l'aimes bien hein ?**

**- Oui. Il repart bientôt en Irak.**

**- Pauvre gosse, il ne méritait pas ça. Personne d'ailleurs… **

**- Oui. **

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui papa.**

**- Ce Edward… Tu l'aimes plus que bien je me trompe ?**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Tes yeux brillent et tu souris bêtement quand on parle de lui. Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite.**

**- Ha tu n'es pas mon père ?**

**- Change de sujet Isabella.**

**- Ok… oui je suis amoureuse d'Edward… Encore.**

**- Il le sait ?**

**- Non. Il part à la guerre, je ne veux pas m'attacher, j'ai peur des conséquences sur mon moral. **

**- Justement s'il ne revient pas tu t'en voudras de ne pas lui avoir dit. Tu ne penses pas ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il m'aime de la même façon que moi. Je suis son amie rien de plus. Il me l'a dit.**

**- Il t'a dit franchement ''Bella, tu n'es que mon amie'' ?**

**- Non. Il me l'a fait comprendre. Bref, depuis quand es-tu devenu si perspicace ?**

**- Tu m'as toujours sous-estimé. **

**- Mais non mon petit papa. Aller à table. **

**- Je dois comprendre que le sujet est clos ?**

**- Oui. Alors dis-moi ce qui est prévu pendant les deux semaines ?**

**- Rien de spécial. Je me suis dit que tu étais assez grande pour décider par toi-même. On peut aller pêcher ce week-end.**

**- Ok. Tu bosses ? **

**- Oui, mais je rentrerai tôt pour qu'on se voit quand même.**

**- D'accord, ne bouscule quand même pas trop tes habitudes.**

**- Tu es ma fille, je n'ai plus que toi alors laisse-moi faire ça.**

**- Je m'incline donc.**

**- Merci.**

Je souriais et j'enchaînais sur un autre sujet. Il me parlait un peu de son quotidien, il semblait vraiment heureux de me voir ici, profiter de ma présence et d'avoir de la compagnie tout court. Dans l'après-midi nous allions nous balader en forêt, en même temps il n'y avait que ça ici. Mais j'étais complètement dépaysée, les arbres et la verdure qu'il y avait partout me changeait des buildings, des voitures, de la pollution…

Le soir je cuisinais, mon père n'arrêtait pas de me répéter qu'il allait prendre du poids avec moi, mais il soulignait aussi que ma cuisine lui manquait et que d'être traité comme un roi aussi. Je lui signalais quand même que je ne ferais pas la femme de ménage. Je me sentais fatiguée et je décidais de me coucher tôt. Après avoir embrassé mon père je montais prendre une douche, rangeais mes affaires que je n'avais pas rangées ce matin et me couchais. J'appelais Edward, mais il entendait bien que j'étais fatiguée alors il me laissa donc dormir pour une nuit calme et sans rêve.

Mes vacances chez mon père se passèrent à merveille, je m'étais détendue, reposée et j'avais profité de Charlie. Je n'avais pas vu mes deux semaines passées. Tous les soirs j'avais eu Edward au téléphone, nous parlions presque une heure par jour, il me racontait sa journée et je lui racontais la mienne. Je me rendais compte aussi que le décompte de ses jours en Amérique avait commencé, je n'étais toujours pas prête à le voir partir et j'étais de plus en plus amoureuse de lui.

Aujourd'hui je rentrais chez moi à Seattle. Après avoir serré mon père dans mes bras et l'avoir embrassé je pris la route, en silence cette fois. Le trajet me parut plus long, il y avait du monde sur la route et j'arrivais en plein bouchon à l'entrée de Seattle. Génial. Sans trop réfléchir je conduisais, j'étais branchée sur pilote automatique. Ce n'est qu'en me garant que je m'aperçus que j'étais devant le centre de rééducation. Je sortis donc de la voiture et toujours aussi machinalement j'allais frapper à la chambre d'Edward. Aucune réponse. J'entrais, ses affaires étaient là, je regardais l'heure, il était certainement avec Emmett. J'allais donc en salle de repos où je trouvais Rosalie qui remplissait un dossier.

**- Alors la vie de célibataire se termine bientôt ?**

**- Bella ! Ho je suis contente ! Comment tu vas ?**

**- Un peu fatiguée et énervée à cause de la circulation mais sinon ça va.**

**- Assieds-toi, tu veux un café ?**

**- Oui merci. Alors quoi de neuf ?**

**- La routine, comme tu l'as dit le mariage se rapproche ! J'ai hâte de te voir au bras d'Edward !**

**- Oui. Il est avec Emmett là ?**

**- Oui. Ils ne vont pas tarder à remonter.**

**- Alors impatiente d'être au jour J ?**

**- Ho oui, tu sais quoi je serais contente quand tout sera fini quand même. Quel stress ! **

**- Tu verras, ça ne sera que du bonheur au final. **

**- Oui, c'est ça qui m'empêche de tout plaquer et de dire à Emmett ''Viens on va à Vegas !''**

Je riais et lui racontais mon séjour chez mon père, elle parlait encore du mariage et me signalait que je pouvais aller chercher ma robe au magasin. J'avais hâte et j'irais en sortant d'ici. Elle me parla ensuite du départ proche d'Edward, j'avais peur de m'engager sur se terrain-là. Et j'avais raison car au bout d'un moment je fus démasquée.

**- Bella ? Je me trompe ou Edward est plus qu'un ami ?**

**- C'est si évident que ça ? Même mon père a deviné et pourtant Charlie n'est pas franchement doué pour ça.**

**- Je m'en doutais un peu. Tu le sais depuis quand ?**

**- Toujours mais je me mentais, j'ai accepté de me l'avouer quand je suis partie. J'ai tellement peur pour lui.**

**- Il s'en sortira Bella. **

**- Je sais mais… il va partir pendant 1 an. Il va me manquer terriblement, je ne sais pas comment je vais le vivre. **

**- On t'aidera Bella. Tu lui as dit ?**

**- Non. **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne suis que sa bonne amie. Il me l'a dit, il m'a souhaité de trouver le bonheur auprès d'un autre.**

**- Et s'il pensait la même chose que toi, qu'il ne te croit pas amoureuse de lui ?**

**- Non… tout le monde le voit visiblement alors pourquoi pas lui ?**

**- Tu vas le laisser partir alors ? Sans rien dire ?**

**- Heu oui…**

**- Et s'il ne revient pas ? Tu t'en boufferas les doigts chérie.**

**- Mon père m'a dit la même chose. **

**- Tu vois, on pense pareil, Alice te dirait la même chose. **

**- La connaissant oui. J'ai peur en fait je crois.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- De l'attendre, de recevoir un coup de téléphone disant que mon compagnon est décédé mais que c'est un héros et qu'il est mort pour son pays. J'ai peur de vivre dans la peur.**

**- C'est la même chose en restant son amie Bella. **

**- Je ne le vivrais pas pareil. **

**- Réfléchis Bella.**

**- Oui, je suis fatiguée là… tu ne diras rien ?**

**- Non, pas à lui en tout cas. **

**- Merci. **

**- Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.**

**- Oui je le sais. Merci d'ailleurs. **

**- Mais de rien. Ha j'entends Emmett…**

Nous nous levions pour sortir, Emmett marchait dans le couloir et à côté de lui il y avait Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il y a quelques mois encore il était en fauteuil roulant ! Il marchait comme n'importe qui, à croire qu'il n'avait rien eu. Nos regards se croisèrent et il me souriait en coin. Mon Dieu qu'il était beau ! Je lui fis un sourire franc qu'il me rendit en me tendant les bras. J'allais m'y blottir avec le plus grand des plaisirs et je respirais son odeur à plein poumons.

**- Salut toi !**

**- Tu marches Edward ! **

**- Oui. Je ne suis pas encore au top mais je marche, il faut que je coure maintenant mais je peux faire ça ! **

Il me souleva de terre par les fesses et tourna sur lui-même. Je riais et embrassais son cou c'était si bon. Il me reposa à terre et caressa ma joue.

**- Impressionnant Cullen.**

**- Merci Swan. Tu m'as manqué.**

**- Toi aussi, je suis trop contente de te voir. En plus tu marches ho je suis fière et heureuse pour toi.**

**- On va faire un tour ?**

**- Oui, une seconde. Je vais saluer Emmett. **

**- Prends ton temps, enfin pas trop quand même **

**- Oui. **

Je souriais et allais voir Emmett, il me serra contre lui à m'en couper la respiration.

**- Emmett je t'adore mais je tiens à la vie !**

**- Pardon ! **

**- Merci. Ça va ?**

**- Très bien et toi ? Tu as vu j'ai réparé ton amour de jeunesse ! **

**- Amour platonique de jeunesse. Attention aux confusions.**

**- Un jour peut-être les choses changeront. **

**- On verra. En tout cas chapeau il marche comme toi presque.**

**- Pourquoi presque ?**

**- Il est plus gracieux que toi, il ne ressemble pas à un ours quand il marche. **

**- Ha tu m'avais manqué ! **

Je riais et l'embrassais. Je le saluais, ainsi que Rose et retournais vers Edward. Même s'il savait déjà tout, je lui racontais mon séjour. Il riait en m'imaginant pêcher, je ne lui avouais pas que j'étais tombée à l'eau, il en serait mort de rire. Je profitais de mes retrouvailles avec lui.

Demain je reprenais le travail, la séparation allait être de courte durée. Il était déjà prévu qu'il vienne dormir chez moi le week-end à venir. J'avais l'intention de profiter à fond de son dernier mois ici près de moi. Je lui dis ce que je ressens ou je me tais ? Raison ou sentiment ? Je n'en savais rien, je savais juste que pour le moment je voulais être dans ses bras, on verrait le reste plus tard.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce soir. **

**La semaine prochaine... la séparation et le départ en Irak !**

**Dite moi tout**

**Concernant la nouvelle fiction elle s'appelle ''Juste pour l'été'' **

**Bella, étudiante américaine vient passer son diplôme en Angleterre, à Londres. Elle séjourne chez la meilleure amie de sa mère, Esmé. Bella va devoir s'adapter à un pays, un lycée et des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. De plus le fils d'Esmé est une véritable énigme pour elle un jour gentil, un jour désagréable, elle va devoir s'armer de patience avec lui.**

**N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour**

**merci d'avance.**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir ! **

**Et voici le jour du départ ! **

**Merci à vous toute pour les reviews ! Merci à ma bêta pour tout ! **

**Je rappelle juste qu'une nouvelle fic et poster tous les mercredi. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

12 juillet, mariage de Rosalie Hale et Emmett McCarty. Le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel bleu sans nuages, il faisait chaud et les cloches de l'église célébraient l'heureux événement, le plus beau jour de leur vie. A la sortie de l'église, les confettis et le riz étaient projetés en direction des mariés qui ne quittaient pas leur sourire tant ils étaient heureux. Les invités criaient des ''félicitations'' à tout va, ils riaient, s'embrassaient, les enfants jouaient avec les ballons et les confettis. Un bonheur sans tâche, parfait et pur. Enfin presque.

J'étais la seule ombre au tableau, sauf que personne ne le remarquait. J'avais attendu ce mariage avec tant d'impatience mais là maintenant tout de suite je souhaitais être dans mon lit, dans le noir à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et ne pas être obligée de sourire et faire semblant d'être heureuse.

Il y a deux jours, un supérieur d'Edward était venu voir s'il avait retrouvé ses capacités physiques, il l'avait fait courir, fait faire des pompes, des abdos et tout un tas d'autres exercices. Il lui avait ensuite parlé, voir si mentalement Edward ne ferait pas bêtises et à la fin de la journée, son supérieur l'avait jugé apte à retourner au front. Ça je savais que ça arriverait, ce qui me rendait folle de chagrin c'était qu'à 16h, heure à laquelle Emmett et Rosalie avaient été déclarés mari et femme, l'avion de l'homme que j'aimais partait pour l'Irak.

Je ne lui avais pas dit, j'avais eu peur à chaque fois, j'avais manqué de courage et de confiance en moi. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Il était déjà loin. Je me promis de tout lui avouer sur papier, au moins s'il me rejetait je ne verrais pas son visage je culpabiliserais moins d'avoir gâché notre amitié.

En ce moment je me dirigeais avec Alice et Jasper à la salle des fêtes. Alice raconta encore et encore à quel point ce mariage était beau, elle le comparait aussi au sien. Jasper se contentait d'approuver en hochant la tête, moi je ne disais rien je regardais par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait.

Soudain la voiture s'arrêta et Alice sauta dehors comme si elle n'était pas enceinte de 6 mois. Jasper me regardait, ce garçon était toujours très sensible aux émotions des autres, il compatissait, je sais pas comment c'était possible.

**- Ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, merci Jasper. **

**- Rose et Emmett comprennent tu sais, ils ne t'en voudront pas si tu t'éclipses un moment.**

**- C'est gentil merci.**

**- On y va ?**

**- Oui, allons-y !**

Je sortis de la voiture, arrangeais ma robe puis entrais dans la salle magnifiquement bien décorée. Je saluais les dernières personnes que je connaissais et à qui je n'avais pas dis bonjour. La fête avait lieu dans la salle d'un hôtel. Vu qu'à la base j'avais compté faire la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit j'avais, avec Edward, réservé une chambre, plusieurs autres invités avaient fait la même chose.

Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent sous les applaudissements de tout le monde et prirent la parole pour nous remercier tous d'être venus. Ils nous annonçaient que nous pouvions nous servir au buffet pour l'apéritif. Tout le monde faisait des photos, je m'efforçais de discuter avec des amis, de participer et j'essayais de m'amuser. Alors que j'étais au buffet à me demander quel petit four j'allais prendre j'entendis un raclement de gorge et je me figeais en entendant la personne parler.

**- Tu ne veux pas te retourner que je puisse t'admirer de face Swan ?**

C'était lui ! Je me retournais, pour voir Edward dans son uniforme officiel de Marines. Il était beau, il avait une classe terrible. En revanche ses cheveux avaient été rasés, j'étais peinée car j'adorais ses cheveux, j'avais passé mes mains dedans un nombre incalculable de fois. Sans réfléchir je me jetais à son cou et il me serra fort contre lui.

**- Comment ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Mon avion décolle avec 3h de retard. J'avais envie de te voir. Il nous reste environ 1h30 encore.**

**- Edward il faut que je te parle ! **

**- Moi aussi mais vas-y, je t'écoute. **

**- Voilà… je… en fait… le truc c'est que… je sais pas… mais…**

**- Bella je ne comprends rien. **

Il semblait amusé de la situation mais j'étais paniquée, j'avais ma chance. Le destin m'avait donné encore du temps, je ne devais pas la gâcher, quitte à ce qu'il me repousse, au moins je l'aurais fait. Il me regarda toujours amusé mais je voyais une petite pointe d'impatience dans ses yeux.

Je fermais les yeux pour me donner du courage. Je posais une de mes mains sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa joue avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était… indescriptible. D'abord surpris il me laissa faire pour rapidement mettre ses bras autour de ma taille, il me rapprocha de son corps et ses lèvres bougèrent contre les miennes.

Très vite il demanda l'accès à ma bouche, chose que je lui autorisais volontiers. Un bonheur intense s'empara de moi, je me sentais légère et heureuse, notre baiser était rempli de douceur et d'amour. Exactement ce que j'attendais de mon premier baiser avec Edward Cullen.

A bout de souffle je m'écartais légèrement de lui, mon front collé au sien, ses doigts caressaient ma joue tendrement. Je fermais les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits et mon souffle aussi. Je devais prendre la parole, je me sentais obligée de me justifier.

**- Edward je… je suis totalement, complètement et irrévocablement amoureuse de toi. Je sais que… que je ne suis qu'une amie et j'avais peur qu'en t'avouant tout ça tu…**

**- Bella…**

**- Que tu me repousses et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.**

**- Bella…**

**- Alors je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas, même si tu ne ressens que de l'amitié pour moi, ne m'abandonne pas…**

**- Tu vas te taire ?**

**- Reste mon ami Edward, s'il te plaît… on oublie ok ? Je ne recommencerais plus je te le…**

Avant que je termine ma phrase il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Avec toujours autant de douceur mais je sentais qu'il voulait me montrer quelque chose, me le faire ressentir mais je ne comprenais pas quoi. Quand il libéra nos lèvres il me regarda dans les yeux, je fus hypnotisée par le vert émeraude qui me fixait.

**- Non. Je ne te veux plus comme amie Bella.**

**- Ed…**

**- Chut… Je te veux dans ma vie comme étant bien plus que mon amie. Je suis aussi amoureux de toi que tu l'es de moi. Je te désire comme un fou depuis des mois ! J'ai failli te le dire mais à chaque fois qu'il y avait une allusion sur nous deux comme couple éventuel, tu… tu répliquais que j'avais laissé passer ma chance. Que ça n'arriverait jamais…**

**- Je me mentais à moi-même.**

**- Quand j'ai su que mon avion décollait en retard je me suis dit que je devais me lancer, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Bella je t'ai…**

**- Chut non ! Tu me le diras dans un an. **

**- Je ferais tout pour alors. C'est toi Bella, toi depuis le début, ça sera toujours toi… avant que j'oublie… Tu es magnifique mon amour, cette robe te va à merveille.**

**- Tu es très beau toi aussi. Mais tes cheveux…**

Il riait avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il fallait que je profite de lui encore. Je le pris donc par la main et traversais la salle de réception. Au passage je vis Rosalie me sourire, Emmett me fit un clin d'œil et Alice leva les pouces. Jasper lui… il hocha la tête en souriant. À la réception je récupérais la clef de la chambre que j'avais réservée et payée.

L'ascension jusqu'à la chambre n'était que baisers, caresses et gémissements. J'eus du mal à introduire la carte magnétique dans la serrure pour pouvoir entrer. Une fois dans la chambre il me porta jusque sur le lit, toujours en m'embrassant avec ardeur, nos langues se caressaient sensuellement. Soudain il se recula de moi.

**- Panique pas mon amour c'est juste que… Tu devrais enlever ta robe seule. Je ne veux pas l'abîmer, elle est trop jolie. **

**- Déshabille-toi aussi alors**.

Il souriait et je me relevais pour défaire la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Je me retrouvais rapidement en string devant lui, je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge sous ma robe. En me voyant il jura et finit de se déshabiller en accélérant son rythme.

Une fois en caleçon il m'attira à lui, m'embrassa et m'allongea sur le lit. Il me regardait tendrement, j'en rougissais mais je ne le quittais pas des yeux. Sa main caressait ma jambe, ma hanche, mon ventre, il effleura l'un de mes seins, puis ses doigts caressèrent ma joue et mes lèvres.

**- Edward…**

**- Chut Bella… laisse-moi mémoriser ton corps.**

**- Ne parle pas comme si nous n'allions jamais nous revoir.**

**- Je veux me souvenir de ce moment le plus longtemps possible ma Bella.**

**- N'attends pas trop quand même. **

Il souriait et venait m'embrasser, son torse se collait contre ma poitrine, je gémissais contre ses lèvres à cette sensation. Edward s'écarta, embrassa mon cou, mes épaules, mon ventre et l'intérieur de mes cuisses. J'étais frustrée qu'il ne touche ni mes seins ni mon intimité.

Il enleva quand même mon string, puis son caleçon et se positionna au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et c'est là qu'il décida de prendre dans une de ses mains mon sein gauche tout en mordillant la peau de mon cou. Je soupirais d'aise et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, nos sexes frottaient l'un contre l'autre et j'en gémissais. Edward releva la tête et nos yeux se croisèrent, il attendait mon accord pour la suite. Je lui accordais silencieusement.

Il poussa alors vers mon entrée. Il jura quand il fut totalement en moi. Il me remplissait totalement, c'était incroyable. Je posais mes mains sur ses fesses pour l'inciter à reprendre ses mouvements, nos corps s'emboîtaient à merveille, comme si nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Nos respirations étaient saccadées, il m'embrassait, me caressait, me chuchotait que j'étais merveilleuse. Mes mains ne quittaient que rarement ses fesses, quand elles n'y étaient pas je caressais son dos, ses bras et ce qui restait de ses cheveux.

Il se mit à accélérer doucement dans ses mouvements, j'étais proche de mon premier orgasme avec lui. Je resserrais encore plus mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes muscles intimes emprisonnaient sa verge, il grognait et moi j'enfonçais mes ongles dans la chair de ses fesses. Je criais de plus en plus, impossible d'être discrète, je m'en moquais qu'on m'entende dans tout l'hôtel. Edward gémissait lui aussi, ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus forts et je finis par exploser de plaisir en criant son prénom.

Edward poussait encore avant de se libérer et disant mon prénom lui aussi. Pour ne pas m'écraser il roula sur le côté, je le suivis et nos positions furent inversées, moi sur lui. J'embrassais son cou, ses joues, ses lèvres, son torse. La pulpe de ses doigts montaient et descendaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

**- On n'aurait pas dû faire ça…**

Là c'était la panique totale. Je me redressais, pour le regarder, il ne plaisantait pas. Je me mis assise à côté de lui en me couvrant des draps.

**- Tu regrettes ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit c'était…**

**- Non, Bella, non. Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai juste encore moins envie de partir maintenant.**

Je fermais les yeux soulagée alors qu'il m'attirait à lui.

**- Ne t'éloigne pas trop de moi s'il te plaît. **

**- J'ai eu peur.**

**- Excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. **

**- Combien de temps encore ?**

**- Un peu moins d'une heure. Bella ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?**

**- Je ne sais pas exactement quand. Mais j'ai été consciente quand je suis partie chez mon père. Avant je me mentais, je me disais que non, alors que oui. Et toi ?**

**- Depuis tes 18 ans. Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée.**

**- Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait au lycée ?**

**- J'étais trop con, trop fier pour m'avouer que la petite Swan me plaisait. Tu étais l'intello, moi le pauvre type, on n'était pas compatibles à ce moment-là. Mais j'aurais dû agir.**

**- On ne serait pas dans cette situation si tu me l'avais montré.**

**- Je sais Bella… je regrette.**

**- Dans un an tout sera fini. Tu auras peut-être des permissions.**

**- Je ne sais pas. **

**- Faut que je t'avoue un truc. **

**- Je t'écoute chérie.**

**- Tu te souviens de ton premier séjour chez moi ?**

**- Parfaitement oui.**

**- Je t'ai dit que tu étais capable d'avoir une érection…**

**- Oui, je ne me suis pas contrôlé.**

**- Tu es allé dans ma salle de bain prendre une douche. Tu mettais du temps, je m'inquiétais et j'ai voulu toquer à la porte mais elle était très légèrement entrouverte. **

**- Non…**

**- Je t'ai vu. Je… désolée mais c'était tellement… beau. Je n'ai pas résisté.**

**- Résisté à quoi Bella ?**

**- Tout en te regardant j'ai… fait pareil que toi.**

Il écarquilla les yeux, j'aurais dû me taire mais ce secret et ce moment de hors contrôle devait sortir, je me sentais mieux. Je lui fis un faible sourire et sans que je m'y attende vraiment il se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser avec fougue.

Il me plaqua contre le matelas. Je sentis son membre de nouveau dur contre moi. Je devinais à travers son baiser que le rapport que nous allions avoir ne serait pas aussi tendre que le précédent. Il était moins doux, il empoigna mes seins, les embrassait, titillait mes mamelons avec ses dents et sa langue.

Une de ses mains remonta sur ma cuisse et son pouce vint caresser mon clitoris, je gémissais et en réclamais plus. Très vite deux de ses doigts se présentèrent à l'entrée de mon vagin. Dans un baiser fougueux il me pénétra avec ses doigts et pompa en moi rapidement.

Alors que mon orgasme était proche il arrêta toutes opérations et m'ordonna de me mettre à genoux sur le lit. Je m'exécutais, il se plaça derrière moi, caressa mes fesses, embrassa mon dos, je commençais à m'impatienter, j'allais lui dire quelque chose quand brusquement il me pénétra en m'arrachant un cri.

Il allait vite, il était brusque, puissant… j'avais du mal à respirer, ma tête tournait, mais c'était tellement bon. Je ne contrôlais rien, ni mes mots, ni mes gémissements, ni mes cris, rien. De nouveau j'étais proche de l'extase et lui aussi. Au moment où l'orgasme me foudroya je me cambrais et Edward se déversa en moi.

Nous nous écroulions sur le matelas heureux. Je me blottissais dans les bras de mon amoureux, je devais reprendre mon souffle et le cours de mes idées. Nous nous câlinions en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Edward regarde l'heure en soupirant. Non pas déjà, je ne voulais pas. Je m'accrochais à lui, le couvrant de baiser et de caresses.

**- Je dois y aller Bella.**

**- Je sais…**

**- Bella, ça va aller mon ange. Je te contacte dès que je peux, je t'écrirai tous les jours. On y arrivera. **

**- Oui… **

Il m'embrassa d'un baiser plein de promesses. Nous finissions par nous lever, je remis ma robe, coiffais mes cheveux en queue de cheval. En me retournant je fus surprise de voir qu'Edward n'avait plus sa tenue officielle mais avait vêtu sa tenue treillis, ses rangers et son béret. Ça faisait tellement réaliste d'un coup. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait un sac.

**- Pourquoi tu ne remets pas l'autre tenue ?**

**- Parce que c'est dans celle-ci que je dois arriver. J'ai mis l'officielle parce que je pensais rester à la fête. Tu es prête ?**

**- Non. **

**- Sois forte Bella. Pense à tout ce qu'on a vécu et tout ce qu'on va vivre. **

**- Jure-moi que tu vas revenir.**

**- Je vais tout faire pour. J'ai tout un tas de choses à te dire en plus.**

Je souriais et pris sa main dans l'ascenseur nous nous embrassions, encore. Dans le hall nous entendions le bruit de la fête du mariage, l'ambiance avait l'air bonne. Edward me surprit en voulant y aller, il tenait à féliciter Emmett et Rosalie. Nous les trouvions rapidement, ils étaient avec Alice et Jasper. Edward prit la parole en tendant sa main à Emmett.

**- Merci Emmett, merci Rosalie, pour tout. Et tous mes vœux de bonheur.**

**- Merci Edward. **

**- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? À tous les quatre ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

Rosalie avait répondu en me regardant. J'allais craquer.

**- Prenez soin d'elle. Quoi qu'il arrive faites attention à Bella. **

**- Nous serons là Edward. Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez avoués vos sentiments. **

**- Oui moi aussi. Je dois y aller. Merci pour tout **

Je resserrais ma prise autour de lui et nous nous dirigions vers la sortie où une voiture l'attendait. Je défis alors le collier que je portais et lui donnais.

**- Il était à ta mère ce collier Bella.**

**- Raison de plus pour me le rapporter intact. **

**- Merci Bella, j'en prendrais soin.**

**- Pense à moi.**

**- A chaque seconde Bella. Tu ne quitteras pas mes pensées Swan.**

**- Toi non plus Cullen ! **

Il m'embrassait avant de s'écarter doucement de moi. Sans me quitter des yeux il recula jusqu'à monter dans la voiture. Celle-ci démarra, Edward avait baissé la vitre, je pleurais je ne pouvais plus me retenir, lui aussi pleurait, moins que moi mais je voyais ses yeux humides. Après un dernier baiser qu'il m'envoya la voiture partit, je ne la quittais pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne complètement invisible.

Je m'asseyais alors sur les marches de l'hôtel, secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables. Je sursautais en sentant un bras se passer autour de mes épaules, c'était Emmett. Il s'était assis à côté de moi, quelques secondes après Jasper arriva, lui aussi s'asseyait en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Alice vint alors s'asseoir à ses pieds et posa sa joue contre mon genou. Rosalie elle, s'assit devant Emmett et caressa ma main de libre. Ma tête se posa sur l'épaule d'Emmett, mes mains serraient celles de Jasper et Rosalie.

Tous les quatre ne me parlaient pas, ils me laissaient évacuer ma peine et peu à peu je me calmais. Alice me donna un paquet de mouchoirs, j'en avais bien besoin, elle avait toujours ce qu'il fallait quand il fallait. Une fois parfaitement calme je me redressais et regardais Emmett et Rosalie.

**- Je suis désolée de gâcher votre journée…**

**- Bella tu ne gâches rien du tout. Hein Emmett ?**

**- Ouais ! Tous les mariages ont leur lot de larmes. **

**- Emmett… Bref Bella, on comprend que ce soit dur et je veux que tu nous promettes que lorsque tu vas mal, tu nous appelles, à n'importe quel moment ! **

**- Merci d'être là. Au moins je vous ai vous.**

**- Tout ira bien ! Il va revenir et d'ici quelque temps c'est toi qui porteras la robe blanche !**

Je souriais, pas contre cette idée du tout. Je les embrassais tous les quatre avant de me lever.

**- Allons-nous saouler et nous amuser ! **

**- Bien dit Bella ! **

**- Emmett, je te rappelle qu'il faut que tu assures pour la nuit de noce !**

Je riais et nous rentrions tous les cinq dans la salle de réception. La fête battait son plein, personne n'avait remarqué notre absence. J'allais manger un peu, Edward m'avait fait dépenser pas mal d'énergie. Je mangeais, buvais et arrivais même à m'amuser, l'alcool aidant. C'est très tard que je remontais dans ma chambre, en voyant son état je souriais. Je me préparais pour la nuit, et ce n'est qu'en me couchant que je vis l'ours en peluche posé sur ma table de nuit.

Je le reconnaissais tout de suite, c'était l'ours d'Edward, celui qui lui avait servi de doudou enfant. Je sais qu'il y tenait beaucoup, il me l'avait montré tard, de peur que je moque de lui à cause de son attachement à cette peluche. A côté de l'ours il y avait un mot, disant que je devais m'occuper de lui, et que grâce à Teddy, l'ours, je penserais à lui, même la nuit. Je souriais et prenais l'ours contre moi et le sommeil m'emporta rapidement, non sans verser quelques larmes.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**dite moi tout...**

**aller à la semaine prochaine.**

**bye.**

**Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir ! **

**comment ça va ?  
**

**je suis désolée pour toute celle que j'ai faite pleurer. **

**Merci pour toute les gentilles chose que vous m'avez dite. ça fait chaud au coeur !**

**Merci également à SoSweetySoCrazy pour tout. bisous bisous.**

**Bon voilà le premier chapitre de la relation à distance **

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ça m'énerve ce truc à la con ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Emmett m'a montré au moins vingt fois pourtant… je l'appelais.

**- Allô ?**

**- Je vais envoyer mon ordi contre le mur, la caméra ne marche pas !**

**- Tu l'as connectée ?**

**- Comment ? **

**- Faut l'activer Bella. **

**- Ha oui ! Attends… ça clignote vert là.**

**- Elle est allumée, maintenant va sur Skype.**

**- Oui… **

**- C'est bon ? Maintenant tu lances un appel. **

**- Je clique sur appelle ?**

**- Oui Bella.**

**- Ok… ho ça marche ! **

**- Bien sûr ça marche. Aller je te laisse. Dis-lui bonjour pour moi.**

**- Ok, merci Emmett ! **

Je raccrochais et attendais qu'Edward apparaisse à l'écran. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était parti et c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait par webcam. Sinon nous nous écrivions tout le temps, j'avais déjà un bon paquet de lettres de sa part.

Enfin une image claire apparut, alors que nous étions le soir chez moi, Edward lui était sous un soleil radieux si j'en jugeais à l'éclairage de la tente. Lui aussi était radieux, il était beau, il avait pris des couleurs, j'étais folle de joie de le voir.

**- Salut ma Bella ! **

**- Tu m'entends bien ?**

**- Oui, c'est parfait chérie.**

**- Je suis contente de te voir. Tu es beau ! Tu vas bien ? Tu manges hein ? Tu prends soin de toi j'espère !**

**- Je vais très bien, je mange surtout grâce au colis que tu m'as envoyé. Sinon la bouffe ici ce n'est pas top. Mais je ne manque de rien. Et toi ? **

**- Tu me manques…**

**- Toi aussi ma puce. Reste plus que 11 mois ! **

**- Ouais. **

**- Aller Bella.**

**- Oui tu as raison ! **

**- Sinon tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui, je n'aime pas le type qui a pris ta place au centre. Il me regarde bizarrement, du coup j'envoie Jessica dès que je peux ! **

**- Il t'a fait quelque chose ?**

**- Il a les mains baladeuses mais je ne laisse pas faire. **

**- Manquerait plus que ça.**

**- T'inquiète pas pour moi. **

**- Tu sors ?**

**- Oui. J'ai quatre nounous qui s'occupent de moi. **

**- C'est bien. **

**- Ils te passent le bonjour d'ailleurs.**

**- Tu leur rendras.**

**- Oui. Alors c'est là où tu dors ?**

**- Oui je te fais visiter. Donc là mon lit… ensuite ici mon armoire.**

**- Y'a aucune photo de moi je suis vexée.**

**- Parle pas trop vite Swan.**

Il ouvrit la porte de son armoire et à l'intérieur tout était tapissé de photos de nous deux. Il y avait aussi mes boîtes de gâteaux, une boîte qui devait contenir mes lettres car c'était marqué ''Bella'' dessus.

**- Alors ?**

**- En fait je suis partout !**

**- Oui. On n'a pas vraiment le droit de montrer nos effets personnels.**

**- Ho…**

**- Et puis comme ça je te garde que pour moi.**

**- Je suis la copine mystérieuse ?**

**- Non… Tout le monde te connaît, je parle que de toi. **

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui. Tu n'imagines pas combien tu me manques. Je n'ai plus personne à embêter.**

**- Je te manque que pour ça ?**

**- Non, pour tout. **

J'allais lui répondre quand il tourna la tête, un bruit l'avait distrait et j'entendis des pas venir vers lui.

**- On fait un foot Cullen ! Tu viens ?**

**- Non je suis occupé. Plus tard peut-être.**

**- Tu as peur de pas savoir jouer ?**

**- Je suis avec Bella, content ?**

**- Ha fais voir ! **

Une tête blonde apparut alors devant l'écran, Edward râlait mais son compagnon d'armes ne l'écoutait pas et il me souriait.

**- Salut Bella ! **

**- Heu salut…**

**- Enfin on te voit, Edward parle de toi mais on ne te voit pas beaucoup, quelques photos qui lui échappent parfois. Je croyais que tu n'existais pas !**

**- Eh bien si j'existe ! **

**- Je suis Matt…**

**- Ho l'homme sandwich ! Edward m'a parlé de toi ! Ravie de te voir.**

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Ha merci major ! **

**- De rien lieutenant, aller maintenant laisse-moi, va jouer à la baballe.**

**- Ouais, bon bah à plus Bella.**

**- Oui, bon match !**

**- Merci. **

**- Au revoir.**

Il sourit avant de partir et Edward réapparut à l'écran.

**- Il a l'air sympa.**

**- Oui, je l'aime bien. **

**- Il lui reste combien de temps ici ? **

**- Comme moi, on devrait rentrer ensemble. **

**- Pourquoi devrait ? Tu devrais dire on va rentrer ensemble !**

**- On ne sait jamais.**

**- Edward ! **

**- Je peux te proposer un truc ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Quand tu rentres du travail où que tu es chez toi, branche ton ordi sur Skype et dès que je peux on se parle. **

**- Ok ça me va. **

**- Mais ne t'empêche pas de sortir et de vivre !**

**- Combien de fois je dois te le promettre pour que tu arrêtes de me le dire ?**

**- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes à te morfondre. Je vois encore ton visage le jour de mon départ. **

**- Edward écoute-moi bien. Je t'attends, j'ai envie de te revoir et vite, tu me manques énormément, je me sens seule et parfois je craque mais je ne me laisse pas abattre. Je sais que tu ne veux pas ça. Alors je me fais violence et je m'occupe, j'aide Alice et Jasper à préparer l'arrivée de leur bébé, demain je vais les aider à peindre la chambre. Je vais au ciné, me balader, au restau, je vois mes amis, je fais bien mon travail. Occupe-toi de ramener tes fesses intactes ici, ne te laisse pas distraire par moi en t'inquiétant pour rien. **

**- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai laissé la moitié de moi avec toi. **

**- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te rassurer.**

**- Il n'y a rien à faire, je ne serais pas tranquille tant que je ne serais pas près de toi. **

**- J'ai envie de te dire le mot…**

**- Non, non ! Tu as dit à mon retour, alors on s'y tient. Faut t'en prendre à toi-même.**

**- Oui je sais. Je vais aller me taper la tête contre le mur pour me punir comme l'elfe dans Harry Potter.**

**- Je t'interdis de faire ça. T'es assez dérangé comme ça, pas la peine de tuer les neurones qui te restent !**

**- Là je trouve mon Edward ! **

**- Tu n'as rien à me répondre.**

**- Non, le peu de neurones qui fonctionnent ne sont pas assez performantes pour trouver une réplique qui fera mouche.**

Il rit et je souriais. Ça me faisait un bien fou de le voir. Les lettres c'est bien mais je ne le voyais ni rire ni sourire. Nous parlions encore un peu, essentiellement pour nous dire que l'on se manquait, je le taquinais un peu, il répondait toujours en riant.

**- Il faut que je te laisse mon amour.**

**- Déjà ?**

**- Tu vas te coucher non ? Quelle heure il est chez toi ?**

**- 23h. Oui je vais me coucher. On se voit demain ?**

**- Non, je pars en mission tout le reste de la semaine. **

**- Je t'écris alors. Et réfléchis à ce que tu veux que je t'envoie la prochaine fois.**

**- Oui, tu prends soin de toi.**

**- Oui, et toi fais attention. **

**- Oui je te le promets. Je t'écris moi aussi.**

**- Y'a intérêt où je pique une grosse colère !**

**- On va éviter ça. Bonne peinture demain.**

**- Oui. On va essayer de faire les choses bien.**

**- C'est pas gagné avec toi.**

**- Oui, moi aussi je les plains d'avance. **

**- Tombe pas dans le seau de peinture.**

**- Ho peut-être pas à ce point.**

**- Tu serais capable d'y mettre un pied dedans.**

**- Je suis pas si maladroite que ça. Tu te moques parce que tu m'as vue tomber une fois ! **

**- Oui mais c'était tellement drôle.**

**- Pff !**

**- Ho ma chérie, boude pas.**

**- Je ne boude pas.**

**- Très bien. A très vite ma Bella.  
**

**- Je t'hum très fort mon chéri ! **

**- Moi aussi Bella. **

**- Bon courage. A bientôt. **

Je lui envoyais des tas de baisers, il faisait pareil en souriant avant qu'il ne coupe notre conversation. Je soupirais avant de fermer mon ordinateur. J'allais prendre une douche bien chaude. Le voir m'avait toute retournée, j'étais heureuse mais maintenant que je ne le voyais ni l'entendais je me sentais triste, vide et seule. En sortant j'allais prendre les lettres qu'il m'avait envoyées et je les relisais jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte.

Le lendemain je me levais fatiguée, j'avais bien dormi mais visiblement pas assez, je détestais cette sensation. Par contre j'avais une faim monstre, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir si j'avais dîné hier soir ou non. Je me fis donc un méga petit déjeuner, je dévorais tout ce que j'avais préparé. Je m'habillais en vitesse avant de me rendre chez Alice et Jasper.

**- Salut Bella ! Entre, on t'attendait.**

**- Salut, Jasper ! Je suis très en retard ?**

**- Non, et l'heure n'est qu'un détail. Ça va ?**

**- Oui ça va. Et toi ? **

**- Oui. Des nouvelles d'Edward ?**

**- Je l'ai vu avec la webcam hier.**

**- Ah tu as réussi ?**

**- Emmett t'en a parlé ?**

**- Oui, tu es une cause désespérée en informatique pour lui.**

**- Il n'a pas tort. **

**- Ma pauvre. Aller entre, il va bien du coup ?**

**- Oui. Ça m'a fait bizarre de le voir, j'étais contente mais après j'étais encore plus triste quand on a coupé. Il vous passe le bonjour.**

**- Tu lui rendras.**

**- Oui, il partait en mission aujourd'hui pour toute la semaine. Je ne serais pas tranquille tant qu'il ne me dira pas qu'il est bien rentré à la base. **

**- T'angoisse pas Bella, il t'a promis.**

**- Oui mais entre promettre et le faire… il n'y pourra rien. Enfin bon ! Je vais peindre et pas penser à ça. **

**- Oui, Alice est déjà dans la chambre elle a commencé. **

**- Ok. **

Je suivis Jasper jusqu'à la chambre et trouvais Alice perchée sur un escabeau. Ils attendaient un petit garçon, donc la chambre serait dans les tons bleus. Personnellement le jour où j'aurais un enfant, je ne voudrais pas d'une chambre bleue ou rose, c'est trop commun. J'opterai plus pour une couleur neutre, enfin je dis ça maintenant mais quand ça viendra on verra.

**- Coucou Bella ! Comment tu vas ?**

**- Bien, désolée du retard. **

**- Mais non ce n'est pas grave. Alors prête ?**

**- Oui ! On commence par quoi ?**

**- Tu es en charge de ce mur-là. Tu sais faire ?**

**- Oui. Bon aller c'est parti. **

**- Alors Edward va bien ?**

**- Oui, il va très bien comme je disais à Jasper il vous embrasse.**

**- Ho c'est gentil. Hey petit boxer, on se calme là-dedans.**

**- Il bouge ? Je peux toucher ?**

**- Oui viens… Juste là…**

Je posais ma main sur le ventre d'Alice et me laissais diriger vers l'endroit où le bébé tapait. C'était la première fois que je le sentais bouger. Je souriais, je trouvais ça trop mignon, j'avais du mal à croire que là-dedans il y avait un petit bébé, Alice était si menue et si petite.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Avec Jasper on se demandait si tu serais d'accord pour être la marraine. **

**- Sérieusement ? Et Rose ?**

**- Je lui en ai parlé et elle ne s'y oppose pas parce qu'elle va elle aussi pouponner !**

**- Alice tu abuses chérie, elle aurait aimé l'annoncer à Bella elle-même. **

**- Rosalie est enceinte ? De combien ?**

**- Déjà 3 mois elle était tellement absorbée par son mariage qu'elle n'a pas fait attention. Elle avait arrêté la pilule il y a quatre mois, elle se disait que ça prendrait du temps mais visiblement ça a bien marché.**

**- Emmett est performant ! Vous avez mis longtemps vous ?**

**- Un an et demi environ. **

**- Vous en faites pas je ferais l'étonnée avec Rosalie. **

**- Oui merci. Alors marraine ou pas marraine ?**

**- Marraine oui avec plaisir. Vu que je suis la seule à ne pas en avoir un à moi pour le moment, je vais pouponner ceux des autres. **

**- Merci Bella ! **

**- De rien et le parrain qui c'est ?**

**- On ne sait pas encore. Je te jure on sèche grave.  
**

**- Pourquoi pas Emmett ?**

**- Peut-être oui. Mais comme Rosalie est du genre Emmett et moi sinon rien d'autre, on a peur qu'elle le prenne mal. Pourquoi lui et pas elle ? Pourquoi pas son couple ? **

**- Ouais je vois. Vous me direz qui est l'heureux élu ?**

**- Bien sûr ! **

Je souriais et nous nous mettions au travail. Alice avait mis de la musique nous chantions et même Jasper faisait partie de notre chorale ! J'avais rarement vu Jasper se lâcher comme ça, la dernière fois c'était au mariage. Nous prenions quelques photos, un festival de grimaces et de poses ridicules, comme prendre le rouleau de peinture pour un micro… bref je m'amusais bien.

Au bout d'un moment ma tête se mit à tourner, l'odeur de la peinture me monta à la tête et j'avais envie de vomir. Jasper qui était le plus proche de moi me soutint.

**- Alice ouvre la fenêtre s'il te plaît. Ça va Bella ?**

**- Oui, c'est l'odeur de la peinture et la chaleur. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec cette odeur, ça va passer.**

**- Ok… mets-toi à la fenêtre, respire un bon coup. On aurait dû ouvrir c'est vrai. **

J'allais me mettre à la fenêtre et respirais de l'air frais à plein poumons. Rapidement mon mal de tête disparut, j'avais encore mal au cœur mais ça aussi ça partait assez rapidement après quelques respirations. Jasper m'apportait un verre d'eau et quelques gâteaux, Alice m'apporta un petit tabouret, ils étaient quand même très attentionnés, j'en étais touchée.

**- Tiens, assieds-toi.**

**- Merci Alice. Merci Jasper.  
**

**- Ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit et l'odeur et la chaleur n'ont pas arrangé les choses. Mais c'est passé.**

**- Tu veux aller te reposer dans notre chambre ?  
**

**- Non Alice, merci. Je vais bien. On peut continuer, on a bien avancé, regardez notre travail, ce n'est pas beau ?**

Ils souriaient c'est à ce moment-là que le livreur de pizzas, contacté trente minutes plus tôt, sonna pour nous apporter notre commande. Une fois que j'eus bien mangé j'allais beaucoup mieux. L'après-midi se passa aussi bien que le début de matinée. A la fin de la journée j'étais morte, j'avais mal partout, mine de rien ça fait les muscles ! Je me couchais tôt en me disant que je n'écrirais à Edward que demain, là je n'étais pas capable de faire autre chose que dormir.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**je m'excuse d'avance mais ce soir le site à décidé de me rendre folle... Il ne m'envoie pas vos review sur ma boite mail, pourtant elle fonctionne. Du coup je ne les verrais que lorsque j'irais sur le site (pour le moment du moins) j'espère que ça va vite de rétablir.**

**Merci pour tout.  
**

**biz à toute.**

**Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir tout le monde.**

**Et voici le moment d'un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à tous le monde d'être là et de continuer l'aventure avec moi. Merci toujours à ma super bêta. biz**

**On peut toujours se retrouver sur teuteur. ( alexia2803)**

**Bonne lecture les filles, voyons si vous aviez vus juste.**

* * *

Ho mon Dieu, comment j'allais annoncer ça ? Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, ça faisait deux jours que ça durait. J'attendais, morte d'inquiétude, qu'Edward arrive pour une conversation à la webcam. Depuis le mois d'août où nous avions eu notre première conversation je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois il y a quinze jours et j'étais encore au courant de rien.

Une petite sonnerie m'indiquait qu'on cherchait à me contacter. Je respirais un bon coup avant d'accepter. L'image mit quelques secondes avant d'apparaître nettement et soudain je vis Edward, le visage rayonnant.

**- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour !**

**- Merci.**

- **Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**- Je… J'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

**- Quoi ? Bella tu m'inquiètes.**

**- Tu vas me détester. Je suis désolée… Tellement, tellement désolée…**

**- Tu vas me quitter ? Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi.**

**- C'est toi qui vas vouloir me quitter.**

**- Jamais de la vie Isabella ! Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.**

**- Je ne sais pas par où commencer…**

**- Le début non ?**

**- Hum… bon voilà, la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé j'étais malade tu te souviens ?**

**- Oui, tu va mieux ?**

**- Ouais… laisse-moi finir.**

**- Vas-y.**

**- Voilà j'étais donc malade, ça ne passait pas. J'ai vu un médecin sous les conseils d'Alice et de Rosalie. J'ai passé des tas d'examens dont une prise de sang. Il y a deux jours j'ai eu les résultats de ses examens. Edward…**

**- Bella dis-moi. Tu m'inquiètes.**

**- Je suis enceinte Edward.**

Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains et me remis à pleurer de plus belle. Je refusais de voir son visage suite à cette annonce. Je me sentais monstrueuse de lui faire ça. Il était loin, il ne reviendrait peut-être pas, il n'a rien demandé et moi je tombe enceinte ! Il allait m'en vouloir, il allait me quitter…

Il y a un peu plus de quinze jours j'avais été malade comme un chien, je passais mon temps à vomir, manger, revomir et dormir. J'avais dû me mettre en arrêt de travail, Alice et Rose se relayaient pour venir me voir chez moi, me faire à manger, surveiller mon état, me tenir les cheveux quand je vomissais…

Au bout d'une semaine elles m'avaient poussée à consulter un médecin, elles m'avaient aidée à sortir pour aller aux urgences. J'avais attendu deux heures avant qu'on s'occupe de moi, ils m'avaient mise en observation toute une nuit après m'avoir fait plusieurs prises de sang et autres examens. Le lendemain ils m'avaient laissée partir et il y a deux jours l'hôpital m'avait rappelée pour me dire qu'ils avaient mes résultats. Le verdict était tombé et je m'étais écroulée. J'entendais Edward m'appeler, je ne relevais que lorsque son ton se fit dur et autoritaire.

**- Isabella regarde-moi ! Arrête de pleurer tu veux ! Bella je suis le père ?**

**- Bien sûr que c'est toi le père. Ça ne peut être que toi, je te le jure.**

**- Bella je veux que tu gardes cet enfant.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Sauf si tu ne veux vraiment pas mais… j'aimerais que tu gardes ce bébé. **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Imagine que je ne revienne pas…**

**- Non, je peux ne pas imaginer ça ! **

**- Bella laisse-moi parler. Imagine que je ne revienne pas, que je tombe aux combats et bien il te restera ça de moi. Un bébé, le fruit de notre amour. Tu t'occuperas de lui, tu lui parleras de moi, tu lui diras que je l'aime… Et si je reviens alors on élèvera ce petit ensemble, on lui donnera tout notre amour, on sera heureux, on aura notre famille. On achètera une belle maison, on aura un jardin, avec un chien !**

**- Tu le veux vraiment ?**

**- Oui Bella ! Je suis heureux, un enfant de toi c'est la plus belle chose que je pouvais avoir. **

**- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**- Non pourquoi ? J'ai participé à la conception ! On a fait l'amour deux fois et tu es déjà enceinte. On est doués ! **

**- Ouais…**

**- Bella, ne sois pas triste, prends soin de notre enfant. Je m'excuse de ne pas être là pour vivre ça et te soutenir. Il naîtra quand ? **

**- Heu bah, tu es parti il y a deux mois, je suis donc enceinte de deux mois et… il devrait être là pour le mois d'avril. **

**- Je reviendrais trois mois après. Je vais manquer ses trois premiers mois mais je serais là pour tout le reste. On l'élèvera ensemble. **

**- Oui… Je suis désolée d'avoir paniqué du coup…**

**- C'est pas grave chérie. Mais comment tu vas ? **

**- Un peu mieux, j'ai encore des nausées le matin, quelques odeurs me soulèvent le cœur et je suis très fatiguée mais ça va. **

**- Parle-moi de la suite.**

**- J'ai rendez-vous début octobre pour la première échographie. Après je ne sais pas. **

**- Tu me montreras ?**

**- Je t'enverrais l'échographie et tout ce que tu veux. Je suis si soulagée, ça fait deux jours que je pleure parce que j'ai eu peur que tu me quittes pour ça. **

**- Non Bella, je suis le plus heureux des hommes là ! Je vais avoir un bébé avec l'amour de ma vie. **

**- Je vais me remettre à pleurer…**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que je suis enceinte et que j'ai les hormones qui sont dérangées, j'ai pleuré parce que j'ai fini le pot de cornichon tout à l'heure. **

**- Ha… je vais faire attention alors. Ça dure combien de temps ? **

**- J'en sais rien…**

**- Qui est au courant ?**

**- Personne. Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Rose et les autres. Va falloir que j'affronte mon père… Et tes parents ?**

**- Je m'en charge, je vais leur dire. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça je peux au moins faire ça. Et je vais t'envoyer une procuration pour que tu aies accès à mes comptes bancaires. Hors de question que tu prépares l'arrivée du bébé toute seule. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, mais j'ai de l'argent, tu peux t'en servir. **

**- T'es pas obligé.**

**- J'y tiens Bella.**

**- D'accord. Merci. **

**- J'aimerais faire plus. **

**- Tu acceptes la grossesse, c'est déjà plus que j'espérais. **

**- J'aimerais tellement te prendre dans mes bras ! **

**- Moi aussi je voudrais bien un câlin.**

Il me souriait et je me mis à rire, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Je passais souvent du rire aux larmes.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ?**

**- Je suis en train de me dire que… Alice accouche dans un mois, Rose est enceinte de quatre mois et moi je suis enceinte de deux mois ! Ho la belle équipe ! **

**- Oui, c'est l'année des bébés visiblement. Tu pourras demander des conseils.**

**- Oui. Tu voudrais quoi ?**

**- Hum je ne sais pas… un garçon je crois bien. Pour jouer au foot avec lui, lui apprendre des trucs de mec. Mais j'aimerais bien aussi avoir une petite princesse qui te ressemble.**

**- J'aimerais te donner un petit garçon, pour assurer la descendance Cullen. Et si par malheur tu ne dois pas revenir alors je veux qu'il te ressemble pour ne jamais oublier ton visage.**

**- Je t'hum Bella ! **

**- Moi aussi mon chéri.**

**- Comment va Rosalie ? Toujours aussi folle de joie ?**

**- Oui, elle a déjà les prénoms, elle a commencé à acheter des affaires… elle est à fond. **

**- C'est quoi les prénoms ?**

**- Pour une fille Victoria Rosalie Liliane et pour un garçon James Emmett Henri. **

**- Ha… Elle avait choisi avant de tomber enceinte non ?**

**- Oui, elle a tout prévu, même son mariage était déjà organisé bien avant qu'Emmett la demande en mariage. Je suis sûre qu'elle prévoit déjà l'arrivée du deuxième bébé.**

**- Elle ne me paraissait pas si consciencieuse pourtant.**

**- Si elle l'est. J'ai hâte qu'on passe du temps ensemble, que tu les connaisses mieux. **

**- Pas avant qu'on ait rattrapé nos un an de séparation. **

**- Tu me donnes envie. Mais n'oublie pas, que nous serons des parents responsables !**

**- Oui, je ne l'oublie pas. Mais pendant les siestes ça sera tous les jours la fête des mères.**

**- Edward tu sais que j'ai des envies très fortes alors par pitié ne m'en donne pas plus.**

**- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Bon changeons de sujet. Tu as fêté ton anniversaire ?**

**- Non, ils sont passés me voir pour me le souhaiter mais je ne suis pas en état de sortir, pas maintenant. Peut- être ce week-end. **

**- Tu as eu des cadeaux ? **

**- Attends je vais te montrer. Je reviens. **

J'allais chercher le sac où j'avais laissé mes cadeaux avant de revenir m'installer devant l'ordinateur pour lui montrer ce que j'avais eu.

**- Alors un sac à main de la part d'Alice.**

**- Il est pas mal, j'aime bien.**

**- Oui j'aime bien aussi. Ensuite j'ai eu un parfum de la part de Rosalie.**

**- Il sent bon ?**

**- Oui, il sent le freesia. Je parfumerais ma prochaine lettre avec comme ça tu pourras sentir.**

**- J'en serai ravi oui ! Tu peux les parfumer toutes même. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Tu as eu autre chose ?**

**- Oui, mon père m'a fait livrer des fleurs et une photo de nous deux à la pêche lors de mon dernier séjour. Tu sais, je t'avais dit que j'avais pêché une grosse carpe. Mon père avait demandé à un ami de nous prendre en photo.**

**- Je peux voir ?**

**- Ouais, tiens, tu vois ?**

Je lui montrais la photo où mon père avait son bras autour de mes épaules alors que je portais la carpe, toutes dents dehors, ultra fière de moi.

**- Chérie ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Pourquoi tu es trempée ?**

**- Heu… j'avais oublié ce détail. **

**- Je vais rire ?**

**- Te moque pas trop s'il te plaît…**

**- Vas-y dis-moi.**

**- Un peu avant de pêcher cette carpe bah… je suis tombée à l'eau. Ho ça va !**

Il était mort de rire, voilà pourquoi je n'avais rien dit. Je savais que ça finirait comme ça. En plus ce n'était pas ma faute, j'aidais mon père à prendre la glacière, c'est lui qui a perdu l'équilibre et c'est lui qui m'avait poussée ce qui avait provoqué ma chute. Pendant qu'Edward s'arrêtait de rire j'allais ranger mes cadeaux.

**- Bella ?**

**- Tu as fini de rire ?**

**- Pardon, mais je savais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.**

**- J'ai eu raison de ne pas te le dire. **

**- Reviens devant l'ordi, je veux te voir.**

**- C'était pas ma faute, c'est mon père qui a perdu l'équilibre et qui m'a poussée. **

**- Mon pauvre amour.**

**- C'est ça oui ! **

**- J'ai pas l'occasion de rire, un rien me fait rire.**

**- Tu mens Edward Anthony Cullen ! Je te connais, si je te l'avais dit dès mon retour tu aurais ri quand même. **

**- Oui c'est vrai. **

**- Ne mens pas devant ton enfant. Bravo l'éducation. **

Je mettais ma main sur mon ventre tout en souriant, il paraissait attendri.

**- Oui, excuse-moi. Ha attends… Matt devine quoi ? **

_**-**_** On rentre demain ?**

**- Non, je vais être papa ! **

**- Sérieux ? Par dons de sperme ? C'est pas anonyme ? **

**- Abruti ! Bella est enceinte, elle vient de me le dire. **

Soudain la tête blonde de Matt apparut et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Edward.

**- Salut Bella ! Il dit vrai ?**

**- Oui, le major va changer les couches ! **

**- Ho, ça lui changera pas d'ici, on est déjà dans la merde ! **

Edward lui faisait les gros yeux et moi je riais, j'aimais bien ce garçon même si je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça.

**- Bon bah tous mes vœux de bonheur alors. **

**- Merci.**

**- C'est pour quand ?**

**- Avril normalement. **

**- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?**

**- Depuis le jour de la conception. **

**- Major, joli tir ! **

**- La ferme ! **

**- Bah quoi ?**

**- En tout cas les garçons, je trouve ça très bizarre de vous voir sur le même lit. **

**- Matt tu peux partir ?**

**- C'est toi qui m'as appelé. De toute façon j'ai des trucs à faire. A plus tard Bella et encore félicitations.**

**- Merci. Matt attends, c'est quoi ton sandwich favori ? **

**- Heu… celui que je mangerais là maintenant tout de suite c'est dans un pain long, avec de la mayonnaise, de la salade, des tomates, des concombres, du poulet frit et un peu de fromage. Pourquoi ?**

**- Je vais bientôt envoyer un colis de nourriture à Edward, et j'ai trouvé une astuce pour t'envoyer un bon sandwich ! **

**- Bella, tu fais ça je t'épouse ! Je te devrais allégeance toute ma vie !**

Je souriais et Edward le chassait gentiment alors que Matt me remerciait encore et encore.

**- Tu vas vraiment le faire Bella ?**

**- Bah oui. Non ?**

**- Si, t'es adorable mon ange.**

**- Tu veux quelque chose en particulier toi ?**

**- Non, sauf si tu rentres dans une petite boîte.**

**- Tu m'as interdit de venir.**

**- Oui. Si, envoie-moi un vêtement de toi, ton odeur me manque. **

**- Tu veux quoi ?**

**- Ce que tu veux tant que j'ai ton odeur. **

**- Ok. C'est tout sinon ? **

**- Oui... après tu me surprends toujours, alors continue.**

**- Très bien, je vais faire ça. **

**- Ça marche.**

**- Mon amour je voudrais rester plus longtemps mais je suis morte de fatigue.**

**- On va faire un truc. J'ai strictement rien à faire. Va te préparer pour la nuit, pose ton ordi sur ta table de nuit et je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu dormes.**

**- Ça fait un peu voyeurisme mais puisque c'est toi ok. Comment ça va s'éteindre ?**

**- Je couperais la conversation et après ton ordi sera en veille. **

**- Ok, je vais brosser mes dents. J'arrive.**

Je lui envoyais un baiser avant d'aller dans ma salle de bain. Normalement je dormais en short et t-shirt, mais là je décidais de rester en sous-vêtements. Une fois mes dents brossées, mes cheveux coiffés et ma crème hydratante appliquée je retournais dans ma chambre

**- Je suis prête. **

**- Tu es magnifique chérie. **

**- Profite, je vais devenir énorme.**

**- C'est pour une bonne cause mon ange.**

**- Oui.**

**- Fais voir ton ventre ?**

**- On ne voit rien du tout. **

Je me mis de profil, mais il n'y avait rien du tout, mon ventre était le même qu'il y a deux mois. Après qu'il ait bien regardé je me mis sur mon lit et réglais l'angle de la caméra.

**- C'est bon là ?**

**- Parfait. Tu vas avoir froid, mets-toi dans les draps.**

**- Non c'est bon. Profite. **

**- Si tu as froid tu te couvres.**

**- Oui major ! **

Je prenais Teddy, son ours qu'il m'avait laissé en partant, je dormais toujours avec depuis deux mois. Il souriait.

**- Je vois que j'ai bien fait de te le laisser, il est mieux dans tes bras qu'ici.**

**- Je dors toujours avec, mais il ne te remplace pas.**

**- J'espère bien ne pas me faire doubler par un ours en peluche. **

**- T'en fais pas. **

**- Dors mon amour. Je suis là.**

- **A très vite mon chéri. Je t'hum très fort.**

**- Moi aussi prends soin de vous deux.**

**- Fais attention à toi aussi.**

Il m'envoyait un baiser, je lui en envoyais un aussi et tout doucement mes yeux se fermèrent et très vite je sombrais dans le sommeil, bien plus heureuse que ce matin.

* * *

**Tadame ! Félicitation à toute, vu que vous aviez trouvé. **

**Vous en dite quoi ? Comment elle va géré ça toute seule ?**

**Aller à la semaine prochaine**

**Biz**

**lexi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir.**

**ça va bien ?  
**

**Bon nous voici ici pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à toute de votre fidélité. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta également.**

**maintenant lecture.**

* * *

Nous étions samedi, j'avais repris le travail le lendemain de mon anniversaire, jour où j'avais appris ma grossesse au père de mon enfant. Depuis que je lui avais dit je me sentais beaucoup plus rassurée aussi, Edward voulait ce bébé, il était ravi, alors moi aussi et j'étais même contente d'être enceinte si tôt dans cette relation.

Dans une heure, je devais retrouver mes amis dans un restaurant pour fêter mon anniversaire avec un bon repas. J'avais prévu de leur annoncer ce soir justement. Pour l'heure j'attendais que mon père décroche. Puisque c'était le soir de la révélation autant le dire à tout le monde. Mon père était déjà au courant de ma relation avec Edward.

**- Bella ?**

**- Salut papa ! Comment tu vas ?**

**- Très bien et toi ? Je suis content de t'entendre. **

**- Je vais bien, j'ai juste une nouvelle à t'annoncer. **

**- Edward n'a rien ?**

**- Non, il va bien aux dernières nouvelles. Mais ça a rapport avec lui. Tu es assis ?**

**- Oui. Tu me fais peur…**

**- Papa, je t'annonce que tu vas… devenir grand-père. **

Je grimaçais en attendant la réponse, comme quand j'étais gamine et que j'attendais qu'il me gronde après avoir fait une bêtise. Je n'entendais plus rien à l'autre bout du fil.

**- Papa ? Tu es là ? Ça va ? **

**- Tu es enceinte ?**

**- Heu oui… d'Edward bien sûr. **

**- Il le sait ?**

**- Oui, il est très content, il veut qu'on ait ce bébé et moi aussi.**

**- De combien de temps tu l'es ?**

**- Depuis deux mois. **

**- Ma petite fille est enceinte… ça me fiche un coup… tu vas bien ?**

**- Pas top non. J'ai été malade comme un chien pendant une bonne semaine. Je ne savais pas encore. Maintenant ça va mieux, juste quelques nausées le matin encore et des odeurs qui m'écœurent. Tu es fâché ?**

**- Non Bella, tu as 27 ans depuis une semaine. C'est pas comme si tu m'avais dit ça il y a dix ans.**

**- Donc tu es content pour nous ?**

**- Oui ! J'espère que ça sera un petit gars pour lui apprendre à pêcher !**

**- Je suis une fille et tu m'as appris à pêcher ! Et je ne suis pas trop mauvaise. **

**- C'est vrai. Mais un petit-fils quand même...**

**- J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal.**

**- Non, tu es adulte, il était presque même temps je vais te dire ! **

**- Oui. En plus mes copines sont enceintes elles aussi. **

**- Edward le vit comment ?**

**- Il est triste de ne pas pouvoir être là. Mais quand il reviendra le bébé aura trois mois. Il ne manquera pas trop de choses. Mais j'ai un peu peur d'être toute seule pour l'accouchement. **

**- Ma chérie, tu sais quoi, je viendrais quand tu seras en fin de grossesse. Tu ne seras pas toute seule. **

**- Merci papa. Je te tiendrais au courant, déjà en octobre j'ai rendez-vous pour ma première échographie. **

**- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas.  
**

**- D'accord. **

**- Je t'aime ma chérie, je suis heureux pour toi. J'espère juste que le père rentrera en bonne forme.**

**- Ho oui ! Je suis confiante, je veux rester positive. Il le faut. **

**- Tu as raison.**

**- Je te rappellerais papa, j'ai rendez-vous avec mes amis. **

**- Oui, oui, vas-y file. En plus il y a un match ce soir. **

**- Bon match alors. Je t'embrasse et moi aussi je t'aime.**

**- N'hésite pas Bella, surtout appelle-moi au moindre problème.**

**- Oui papa. **

**- Aller à bientôt.**

**- A plus. **

Je raccrochais en souriant. Bon Edward c'est fait et approuvé ! Mon père pareil ! Maintenant il ne reste que la bande des quatre. Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers le restaurant où ils étaient déjà tous arrivés. Je les rejoignais, les embrassais, m'assis à ma place et me tournais vers Alice.

**- Vous êtes en avance où c'est moi qui suis encore en retard ?**

**- On est en avance. Tu nous as dit que tu avais quelque chose à nous annoncer. C'est quoi ?**

**- Ho directe ? **

**- Bah oui ! **

**- Ok… ça a rapport avec mes examens, vous savez ceux que j'ai passés quand je suis restée à l'hôpital. **

Rosalie me prit la main, prête à me réconforter en cas de mauvaise nouvelle. Emmett fronçait ses épais sourcils, Jasper attendait patiemment à l'inverse d'Alice qui trépignait.

**- Aller accouche Bella. **

**- Bah justement, tu parles d'accoucher… J'ai fait l'amour avec Edward deux fois et en deux fois on a réussi à faire un bébé.**

**- C'est pas vrai ? T'es enceinte.**

**- Oui…**

**- Ho mais c'est génial ! On l'est toutes les trois !**

Alice m'embrassa visiblement ravie pour moi. Rose serra ma main et je la regardais, elle me rendait jalouse avec son sourire magnifique. Elle parla

**- Nos bébés n'auront que deux mois d'écart ! C'est génial, je suis contente pour toi ! Edward le sait ?**

**- Oui, il est ravi. Triste de ne pas vivre ça avec moi mais content quand même. Le bébé aura trois mois à son retour. **

**- Il va louper des choses mais c'est pas comme s'il manquait cinq ans de sa vie. **

**- Oui je sais. C'est ce qu'on s'est dit. Je trouve aussi qu'on fait une belle brochette toutes les trois. Dommage que je n'ai pas encore de ventre ça aurait été marrant de voir trois stades de grossesse.**

Alice souriait et Emmett et Jasper me félicitaient.

**- Surtout si tu as besoin n'hésite pas. On sera là pour t'aider.**

**- Merci Jasper. J'avoue que ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est d'accoucher toute seule, les premières contractions et tout ça…**

**- Tu nous appelles. Bon tu as encore sept mois pour te préparer mais quand même. **

**- Oui.**

Rosalie demanda une nouvelle fois mon attention.

**- Je te donnerais le numéro de la sage-femme qui va me donner les cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Alice les a faits avec elle.**

**- Oui, elle est géniale.**

**- Heu vous savez, j'ai vu personne encore, on m'a juste dit vous êtes enceinte, prenez rendez-vous avec un gynécologue en gros. Je sais pas comment ça va trop se passer. On doit faire quand ses cours ?**

**- Moi j'ai commencé au sixième mois de grossesse. Il me reste encore un cours. **

**- Ok, bah je verrais. Je compte sur vous deux pour m'aider là-dessus.**

**- Bien évidemment ! Hein Rose ? **

**- Ho oui ! Comment tu vas faire financièrement ?**

**- Edward m'aide, il va me donner accès à ses comptes et on financera ensemble la chambre et les affaires du bébé. **

**- C'est bien, il est responsable.  
**

**- Il a peut-être été un grand chieur pendant sa rééducation mais c'est un type bien quand même.**

**- Pour être chieur il l'a été ! **

Je souriais à Emmett avant de lui répondre.

**- Peut-être mais quand je suis arrivée, son comportement a changé.**

**- Tu te la pètes Bella.**

**- Mais j'ai raison.**

**- Oui… je dois bien le reconnaître.**

**- Ha ha ! **

Emmett me fit une grimace qui me fit rire et Jasper prit la parole.

**- Vous voulez quoi ? Fille ou garçon ?**

**- Moi un garçon, pour qu'il ressemble à Edward et que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu avec moi si jamais il ne revient pas. Mais je serai ravie d'avoir une fille, je l'aimerais pareil.**

**- Et Edward ?**

**- Il est partagé. Un garçon pour lui apprendre des trucs de mec, jouer au foot enfin tu vois. D'un autre côté il veut une fille pour qu'elle me ressemble. Donc on verra bien.**

**- Ton père le sait ?**

**- Oui ! Ça lui a fichu un coup mais il est heureux. Il veut un petit-fils lui par contre.**

**- Et les parents d'Edward ?**

**- Heu je n'en sais rien. Edward doit s'occuper de leur dire. Je ne sais pas si c'est fait ou non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis lundi. J'appréhende un peu leur réaction, ils sont assez spéciaux je trouve. On verra bien.**

**- Oui. Et les prénoms ?**

**- Pff… alors là ! J'accepte tout juste le fait que je vais devenir mère alors on va y aller par étapes. **

Il me souriait et je me mis à parler d'eux, on avait assez parlé de ma grossesse, de mes projets et de mes envies, à eux maintenant. Alice nous disait qu'elle commençait à être fatiguée et qu'elle avait hâte que ça se termine. Rosalie voulait plus de ventre, elle avait hâte de voir son corps changer et sentir le bébé se manifester.

Je les écoutais mais les entendre parler de leur bébé, de la préparation qu'ils avaient ou faisaient en couple me mit mal à l'aise. Edward ne sera pas avec moi pour toutes ses premières fois. Il ne posera jamais sa main sur mon ventre rond, il ne vivrait pas les échographies, il ne me massera pas le dos parce que j'ai mal aux reins. On ne choisirait pas la chambre ensemble, les couleurs des murs, la déco, le doudou… Encore une fois c'est Jasper qui changea de discussion. Nous parlions alors du travail, du dernier film de l'acteur du moment, des sorties qu'il fallait faire. Bref mon moral remonta après une petite baisse.

Je rentrais ensuite chez moi. J'étais morte de fatigue, je me forçais à prendre une douche, une fille avait passé sa soirée à fumer pas loin de moi et j'avais horreur de cette odeur. Une fois que l'odeur eut disparu je me mis en pyjama et allais me mettre sous ma couette. Demain je ne travaillais pas heureusement d'ailleurs. Je méritais une grasse matinée, je devenais fainéante.

Le lendemain je me réveillais dérangée par quelqu'un qui sonna à ma porte. La vache il était midi. Je criais que j'arrivais, enfilais un pantalon, ramenais mes cheveux en queue de cheval et allais ouvrir. En voyant mes invités je me figeais, je mis quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits.

**- Monsieur Cullen… madame… je heu… entrez…**

Bizarrement Esmée Cullen me sourit, Carlisle hocha la tête avant de rentrer chez moi. Qu'allait-il me tomber dessus encore ? J'avais peur qu'ils me disent que je devais oublier leurs fils ou un truc du genre, bah ils peuvent rêver ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire devant eux, heureusement pour moi c'est Esmée qui prit la parole.

**- Vous devez être surprise de nous voir ici Isabella.**

**- Plutôt oui, asseyez-vous. Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ?**

**- Vous avez déjeuné ? **

**- Non. **

**- Vous accepteriez si l'on vous invitait à déjeuner. **

**- Je… Edward va bien ?**

**- Oui, il va très bien. Il nous a appelés hier. Il nous a parlé de vous deux. Toutes mes félicitations d'ailleurs.**

**- Merci.**

**- Aller vous préparer Bella, nous discuterons devant un bon repas. **

**- Très bien. Je fais vite. **

Alors là j'étais très étonnée, je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce comportement. Je me préparais en vitesse puis les rejoignais. Au moins Edward allait bien, j'étais soulagée. Je me laissais ensuite guider jusqu'à un restaurant Italien, nous nous installions puis nos commandes furent prises. Alors qu'on nous servait l'apéritif, Esmée reprit la parole.

**- Comme je l'ai dit en arrivant chez vous Edward nous a contactés pour nous annoncer votre relation et votre grossesse.**

**- J'aime Edward.**

**- Edward nous a convaincus. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Non en réalité nous voulions vous proposer notre aide si besoin. **

**- Edward vous l'a demandé ?**

**- Non, Edward ne nous demande rien, nous venons par nous-mêmes. Je sais très bien qu'Edward n'a pas eu une enfance ni une adolescence très heureuse. Je sais que je ne mérite pas le prix de la mère du siècle mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour se rattraper non ? Nous voulons être présents pour ce petit.**

**- Par qui êtes-vous suivie Isabella ?**

**- Heu… le docteur Pratt… j'ai rendez-vous le dix octobre. **

**- Le docteur Pratt n'est pas le meilleur, permettez-moi de vous orienter vers quelqu'un d'autre.**

**- Si c'est dans l'intérêt du bébé, d'accord.**

**- Disons que j'ai plus confiance en quelqu'un d'autre que Pratt. **

**- Alors d'accord. Merci monsieur Cullen.  
**

**- Je pense que vous pouvez nous appeler Carlisle et Esmée. Après tout vous entrez dans la famille.**

**- Très bien, merci. Heu, appelez-moi Bella, je préfère ça qu'Isabella.**

**- D'accord. Alors à vous, à mon fils à votre bébé Bella.**

**- A vous aussi. Santé.**

Nous trinquions et je bus une gorgée de mon coca. J'apprenais à connaître les parents d'Edward. Ils l'avaient eu très tôt, et en tombant enceinte si jeune, Esmée avait eu le sentiment de ne pas avoir pleinement vécue sa jeunesse. Je sentais dans sa voix qu'elle regrettait. Elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait d'autres enfants, qu'elle rattraperait ses erreurs mais Edward était resté fils unique.

Carlisle, lui, avait privilégié sa carrière dans le but de mettre sa femme et son fils à l'abri de tout besoin, sauf qu'il s'était laissé dépasser et qu'il n'avait pas été présent. Je ne pouvais pas les excuser, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire mais je pouvais comprendre leurs sentiments, je me promis d'en parler à Edward quand il reviendrait. Mais la discussion revenait sur le bébé que j'attendais.

**- Pour en revenir au bébé Isabella, pardon Bella. Donc pour le bébé, vous savez que je suis décoratrice d'intérieur, je peux vous avoir de très jolies chambres à moindre coût.**

**- Ho ce serait bien. Je ne sais pas encore comment vont se passer les choses. Je ne compte pas déménager, j'ai une chambre d'amis, elle deviendra celle du bébé, mais pour le reste je ne sais pas. **

**- Je vous aiderai si vous le voulez.**

**- Avec plaisir oui. Je veux en parler avec Edward avant quand même.**

**- C'est normal. Je vais vous donner nos numéros en cas de besoin. Et quand vous en aurez parlé avec mon fils alors vous me contacterez. On peut prendre des photos et lui envoyer aussi. **

- **Ho ça serait génial, comme ça il participera de cette manière. J'ai bien vu qu'il était contrarié de ne pas pouvoir faire ça avec moi.**

**- Il me l'a dit. Vous savez il est fou de joie, rien qu'à sa voix je pouvais voir son immense sourire sur son visage. **

**- J'avais peur qu'il n'accepte pas ce bébé.**

**- Vous pouvez être rassurée Bella. Il l'aime déjà très fort. **

**- Oui moi aussi. J'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent tous les deux. Edward me manque et j'ai déjà hâte de découvrir mon bébé. Je sais qu'il va falloir être patiente dans les deux cas.**

**- Vous serez occupée, vous ne verrez pas le temps passer. **

**- Oui, enfin on verra bien. Ce n'est que le début de l'aventure. **

Elle rit et me pressa la main gentiment. Carlisle se mit alors à me faire parler de ma famille. Ils m'avaient parlé à cœur ouvert, il était donc normal que j'en fasse autant et je répondais avec franchise à toutes leurs questions. Je me sentais bien avec eux, nous nous étions toujours vu brièvement, jamais nous n'avions pris le temps de parler et de faire connaissance.

A la fin du repas ils me raccompagnaient chez moi, ils acceptèrent de prendre un café. Esmée me demanda si elle pouvait visiter l'appartement, ce que je lui accordais volontiers.

**- Vous avez un bel espace. C'est grand.**

**- Oui, mais j'ai un peu honte, je suis nulle en déco, vous devez trouver ça ridicule.**

**- Non. On se sent bien ici, c'est personnel et c'est ce qui compte. C'est très convivial. **

**- Merci. Vous avez vu la chambre d'amis ?**

**- Oui elle est très bien, même quand il grandira il aura la place d'avoir une belle chambre. On va pouvoir faire de jolies choses.  
**

**- Je ne voudrais pas que ça dénote avec le reste de l'appartement.**

**- Pas de panique on fera de jolies choses mais sans en faire des tonnes. **

**- Merci. **

Après avoir pris le café, mes peut-être futurs beaux-parents prirent congé. Carlisle me promit de reprendre contact avec moi pour me mettre en relation avec le médecin qu'il m'avait recommandé. Je les remerciais pour tout. Les choses allaient vraiment très bien. Je me précipitais alors sur mon papier à lettre.

J'expliquais tout à Edward. Les réactions positivent de mon père et de mes amis, la venue de ses parents, de mes projets pour le bébé, je lui expliquais également que je ne le laisserais pas de côté. Je tenais à prendre toutes les décisions avec lui, même celle de la couleur des murs pour la chambre. Je terminais alors ma lettre en lui disant à quel point je l'aimais, même si je n'écrivais jamais ''Je t'aime'' c'était réservé pour plus tard ça.

Mon après-midi se termina calmement, je profitais du calme et de me reposer avant de retourner travailler demain. J'avais vraiment pas envie mais bon, fallait que j'arrête de me montrer si fainéante, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je passais une partie de la soirée à attendre si Edward pourrait éventuellement se connecter mais au bout d'un moment j'abandonnais pour aller me coucher.

* * *

**Et voilà. Chapitre sans Edward...**

**Qu'en dite vous ? **

**Merci d'avance à toute.**

**Biz et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir ! **

**Ah il vous a manqué Edward ! Bonne nouvelle, il est de retour. **

**Merci à toute d'être là, de me lire et de laisser des reviews. merci de votre gentillesse.**

**merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour son travail. Bisous !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

**Enjoy =) **

* * *

**- Salut mon amour.**

**- Tu vas bien mon chéri ?**

**- Oui. Montre-moi ton ventre !**

Je souriais et me levais. J'étais désormais enceinte de six mois et mon ventre était bien rond, on ne voyait que ça. Mes premiers mois s'étaient très bien passés, j'avais pleuré comme une madeleine pour ma première échographie, j'avais entendu le cœur de mon bébé battre et je l'avais vu sur l'écran. Bref ça avait été génial.

Là j'étais à 6 mois presque et demi. Je l'avais senti bouger lorsque j'étais entrée dans mon cinquième mois, là aussi j'avais pleuré en sentant les petits coups qu'il me donnait. J'avais également commencé les cours de préparation à l'accouchement, le groupe était plutôt sympa en plus ma salle de cours était à côté de celle de Rosalie qui devait accoucher d'une fille dans deux mois.

Alice elle, avait accouché, d'un petit Tyler le 6 octobre, qui avait maintenant trois mois. Mon filleul était adorable, le parrain était un cousin proche de Jasper, dans un coin de ma tête j'aurais aimé que ce soit Edward. Bref Alice et Jasper étaient très heureux et passaient tout leur temps à pouponner, faut avouer que le petit était très beau, il avait les cheveux bruns d'Alice mais les yeux clairs de Jasper, il était très calme aussi, un vrai petit ange.

Une fois qu'Edward eut fini de me contempler je m'asseyais. Nous allions pouvoir parler de mon échographie de ce matin.

**- Bon alors tes rendez-vous ma puce. Raconte-moi.**

**- Le bébé va très bien, tiens regarde mon écho… tu le vois ?**

**- Oui, il suce son pouce ?**

**- Oui ! Et je sais le sexe de notre enfant !**

**- C'est vrai ? Bella dis-moi…**

**- Mon amour, tu vas avoir un fils ! **

**- C'est un garçon ? Je vais avoir un fils ! Ho ma chérie ! Je suis heureux Bella, merci, merci !**

Ses yeux brillaient, son sourire fendait tout son visage, je le vis même essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil. Moi-même j'étais folle de joie d'avoir un fils, c'est ce que je voulais. Je laissais à Edward le temps de se remettre de cette nouvelle et caressais mon ventre.

**- Mais c'est sûr ? Ils se trompent parfois…**

**- Non on le voit, attends, il m'a tiré un cliché où on voit bien… ha. Regarde juste ici. Tu le vois ?**

**- Non…**

**- Juste là attends je te l'entoure ! Et là tu vois ?**

**- Heu… ha oui ! Ho putain c'est trop bien. Merci ma Bella.**

**- Tu as fait la moitié du travail. Ho il bouge… ici il a sa tête, il est placé comme ça… **

Je montrais avec mes mains sur mon ventre où se trouvait notre bébé.

**- Là il tape avec ses mains. C'est l'heure, c'est quand je veux me coucher qu'il bouge. Il se lève tôt là, il doit t'entendre c'est pour ça. **

**- Tu crois ? **

**- Oui, il vient de me donner un coup. **

**- Je donnerais tout pour être avec toi en ce moment. **

**- Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. **

**- Il reste six mois quand même. **

**- La moitié est déjà passée. Aller mon amour, garde le moral. Ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher ! Dès demain je t'envoie un colis, avec les photos, les lettres, et plein d'autres choses.**

**- Tu me manques.**

**- Toi aussi tu me manques. Je ne suis pas toujours aussi positive tu sais. L'autre jour au cours de prépa à l'accouchement j'ai craqué.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- C'était un exercice à faire en couple, les maris aidaient leurs femmes, ils apprenaient les gestes à faire qui peuvent soulager pendant les douleurs des contractions. Bref, moi j'étais la seule à être toute seule, du coup la sage-femme m'a prise pour cobaye, j'étais l'exemple. Je n'ai pas supporté de voir tous ces maris alors j'ai quitté le cours quelques instants et j'ai pleuré.**

**- Je suis désolé ma chérie… Tu sais que je voudrais vivre tout ça avec toi.**

**- Je le sais, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais quand je pleure comme ça je me dis que finalement, chaque jour qui passe nous rapproche un peu plus.**

**- Tu as raison. Aller je ne peux pas me laisser aller alors que je viens d'apprendre que j'aurais un petit gars. **

**- Exactement ! On passe à autres choses de plus joyeux ?**

**- Oui. Tu es en congé ?**

**- Oui enfin ! Depuis deux jours ! Il était temps, je commençais à avoir du mal pour les toilettes et tout, même les soutenir c'était dur. Et puis là je vais pouvoir bien me reposer et préparer l'arrivée de notre fils sereinement. **

**- Tu vas commencer la chambre ?**

**- J'aimerais oui, tu as reçu les photos et les échantillons pour la peinture ?**

**- Oui j'ai tout. J'ai ma préférence. **

**- Dis-moi.  
**

**- J'aime beaucoup la chambre en bois blanc. **

**- Celle avec le petit ours sur chaque meuble ?**

**- Heu oui celle-là… tiens regarde.**

**- Oui, c'est aussi ma préférée.**

**- Parfait alors. **

**- Oui pas de discussions là-dessus. J'appellerais ta mère pour lui dire. Et s'ils l'ont plus je prends quoi ? Juste au cas où. **

**- J'aimais bien en deuxième, celle en gris clair. **

**- Ha oui ? J'ai peur que ça fasse trop triste moi. **

**- Je ne sais pas… non avec de la peinture claire sur les murs et un sol clair aussi ça peut aller. Tu ne penses pas ? Tu avais vu quoi toi ?**

**- Celle en bois marron clair. Là où il y a les rangements sous le lit.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Celle-là.**

**- Ha je l'avais oublié elle ! Oui j'aime bien aussi. Prends celle-là en deuxième choix.**

**- Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?**

**- Non, je te jure. Je l'avais zappée, je la retrouve même pas attends… ha elle était coincée avec les échantillons de peinture. **

**- La blanche en première et la marron claire en deuxième alors ?**

**- Oui ma chérie.  
**

**- Ok. La peinture maintenant ?**

**- Heu… Blanc ?**

**- Non ça va faire trop blanc avec les meubles chéri.**

**- Ha oui je suis con… **

**- Je ne suis pas une pro de la déco mais beige comme ça ? Tu crois que ça le fait ?**

**- Peut-être un plus foncé, beige oui c'est bien, c'est neutre. Mais tu veux peinture ou papier peint ?**

**- Peinture, j'ai que ça ici, je n'ai pas de tapisserie. **

**- Ok. Mais là je ne sais pas trop en fait. **

**- Mais beige ça te va ? Après ta mère me dira lequel de beige.**

**- Oui. Ecoute mon amour, je sais que tu voulais qu'on choisisse la couleur des murs ensemble mais là j'ai du mal à imaginer.**

**- Tu me fais confiance ?**

**- Bien sûr. Vois avec ma mère et fait au mieux, tu me connais un peu et ma mère aussi.**

**- Oui. Bon je vois ça alors. Même moi je ne sais pas trop en fait. **

**- Tu me tiens au courant quand même. **

**- Non. Tu sais bien comment je suis.**

**- Merci. **

**- Autre chose ?**

**- Bah il va falloir réfléchir au prénom non ?**

**- Oui. Tu veux que je t'envoie un livre de prénom ?**

**- En fait je… j'avais déjà pensé à quelque chose.**

**- Ho dis-moi. J'y ai pas réfléchi moi. **

**- Bah tu sais que je m'appelle Edward Anthony.**

**- Oui, le prénom de ton grand-père.**

**- Oui et tu sais que mon grand-père a pas mal compté pour moi. **

**- Tu veux qu'on l'appelle Anthony ?**

**- Seulement si ça te convient.**

**- On met des deuxièmes et troisièmes prénoms ?**

**- Les prénoms de nos pères ?**

**- Anthony Carlisle Charlie Cullen. **

**- Ou Anthony Charlie Carlisle Cullen.**

**- Tu préfères quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Ça revient au même.**

**- Attends on lui demande. **

Je mettais une main sur mon ventre, le petit ne bougeait plus depuis quelques secondes. Ce que j'allais faire allait paraître complètement bête mais j'en avais envie.

**- Bon mon fils, est-ce que si on t'appelait Anthony Carlisle Charlie Cullen ça te plaît ? **

**- Alors ?**

**- Hum… je ne sens rien.**

**- Essaye l'autre. **

**- Ok. Bon mon bébé, tu aimes mieux Anthony Charlie Carlisle Cullen ? **

Hasard, coïncidence où il a vraiment compris, je n'en savais rien mais il me mit un coup.

**- Edward, il a bougé je te jure qu'il a bougé !**

**- Alors ça sera Anthony Charlie Carlisle Cullen !**

**- Oui !**

Je souriais et caressais mon ventre, mon bébé donnait encore quelques petits coups. Anthony… C'était juste parfait.

**- Je vais t'envoyer des papiers pour une reconnaissance anticipée, c'est moins galère de le faire avant la naissance.**

**- Ok, je te les renverrais le plus vite possible. **

**- Oui merci. J'ai trois tonnes de documents à remplir… **

**- Est-ce que ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, Alice, Rose et même ta mère m'aident. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.**

**- Mission impossible mon cœur. **

Soudain Edward tourna la tête avant de se lever, il baissa l'écran de l'ordinateur et j'avais une magnifique vue sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Je les entendais parler d'une mission dans le sud de l'Irak, il y avait des termes militaires que je ne comprenais pas puis Edward réapparut.

**- Bella je dois y aller.**

**- Oui j'ai cru comprendre. Combien de temps ?**

**- Je n'ai pas de date de retour. Tout déprendra de… de ce qu'on trouve là-bas. **

**- Ok… je… Je t'envoie quand même le colis avec tous les documents, mes lettres et les photos. **

**- Oui Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas. **

**- Oui, fais attention à toi mon amour. **

**- Promis. Embrasse mes parents pour moi, et prends soin de toi et d'Anthony. Dis-lui que je l'aime. **

**- Oui je lui dirais. Et moi aussi.**

**- Oui moi aussi je t'hum.**

**- Appelle-moi ou fais-moi signe quand tu es rentré. **

**- Oui. A très vite mes deux amours.  
**

**- Il te dit au revoir, il s'est remis à cogner.**

**- Au revoir mon bébé, papa t'aime ! **

Je souriais et lui envoyais des baisers avant qu'il ne coupe. Je soupirais et rangeais tout le bazar que j'avais sorti avant d'aller prendre un bain et de me coucher

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis ma conversation avec Edward. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles et je trouvais que ça faisait long. Mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de m'ennuyer, entre les papiers, les rendez-vous, la préparation de la chambre d'Anthony et j'avais commencé quelques achats comme les biberons avec Alice qui m'avait guidée.

Le temps passa, je n'avais pas de nouvelles d'Edward, je trouvais que ça commençait à faire de plus en plus long, presque un mois sans nouvelles. Rosalie avait accouché plus tôt que prévu, le 13 février la petite Victoria allait très bien, les parents étaient fous de joie, surtout la mère. Il ne restait plus que moi maintenant. Je commençais à angoisser.

En ce moment j'étais chez moi, avec Alice son fils et Esmée. Nous devions choisir la couleur des murs, la chambre que nous voulions avec Edward avait été disponible et même livrée, Esmée voulait démarrer les travaux le plus vite possible et moi aussi je voulais en finir, ça me rassurerait de savoir que tout était prêt. Alors que je me mettais d'accord avec Esmée sur la couleur et la déco une annonce à la télé m'interpela. Je l'avais mis le son en off et je le montais pour écouter le présentateur.

**- … Attentats dans le sud de l'Irak, une bombe a explosé hier après-midi puis des tirs d'armes à feu on retentit par la suite. Cinq soldats ont été tués et quatre autres ont été blessés mais le bilan peut s'alourdir d'ici les prochaines heures. Les noms des victimes ne nous ont pas été communiqués. **

**- Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Alice m'avait prise par les épaules, je tremblais et sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à pleurer.

**- Edward est là-bas Alice… La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé… il partait là-bas. **

Je me mis à pleurer comme je l'avais prédit, Alice m'entraîna sur le canapé en me demanda de me calmer et de penser au bébé. Esmée était au téléphone, inquiète elle aussi mais elle gardait son sang-froid. Mon Dieu, je vous en prie, faites qu'Edward soit en vie. Je me levais sous les protestations d'Alice et allumais mon ordinateur, juste au cas où il m'appellerait, mais j'avais peu d'espoir.

Esmée avait essayé de joindre l'armée mais ils ne communiquaient pas encore le nom des disparus, morts ou blessés. Je pleurais sans arriver à me calmer, j'étais morte de peur, c'était ma plus grande peur et elle était peut-être en train de se réaliser. La suite des événements reste floue pour moi, je pleurais, on me demandait d'être calme, on me disait que tout irait bien. Carlisle arriva, il me donna quelque chose à boire, je le pris sans savoir ce qu'il me donnait et au bout d'un moment je me sentis détendue et je m'endormis.

Je ne me réveillais que le lendemain, je ne sais pas ce que Carlisle m'avait donné la veille mais ça avait été efficace. Je me tournais sur le dos et tournais la tête en sentant un regard sur moi.

**- Bonjour mon amour. **

**- Edward ?**

**- Tu as l'air surprise de me voir ? Bien dormi ?**

**- Oui… je suis perdue…**

**- Je suis là maintenant.**

**- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu es là ?**

**- Parce que tu as besoin de moi. Je dois te rassurer. **

**- Tu es un rêve hein ?**

**- Oui Bella.**

**- Tu es mort ? Tu m'abandonnes ? Et notre bébé hein ? **

**- Je vais bien. **

**- Prouve-le alors ! **

**- Décroche le téléphone. **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Le téléphone Bella ! Réponds !**

J'ouvris alors les yeux, pour de bon cette fois, il était 2h du matin et mon téléphone sonna. Je me levais rapidement et allais décrocher.

**- Edward ?**

**- Bella ! Dieu merci. Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?**

**- Tu viens de me le dire. Je viens de rêver de toi, tu m'as dit de décrocher le téléphone. Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. **

**- Mais ils ont dit qu'il y avait des morts, on a appelé l'armée, ils n'ont pas voulu nous dire. **

**- Je sais Bella, j'ai perdu pas mal d'hommes. **

**- Et Matt ?  
**

**- On a juste été touché par balle nous deux. **

**- Où ça ?**

**- Matt dans une jambe. Moi dans le flanc droit. Bella je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes ok ? Je suis en vie. Ils vont me soigner, je vais avoir une petite convalescence de quelques jours.**

**- J'ai eu si peur Edward… Ton père a été jusqu'à de me donner un calmant. **

**- Tout va bien maintenant mon amour. Bella pense à notre fils, ménage-toi, je sais que c'est pas facile mais essaye. **

**- Oui, je vais essayer. Tu as du temps ? **

**- Un peu oui. Parle-moi de ce que tu veux. **

**- J'ai choisi la peinture pour la chambre d'Anthony, On va faire un truc trop beau, on va peindre tout en beige foncé et on va faire une frise blanche un peu plus haut que la moitié. La chambre blanche qu'on a choisie est disponible, je l'ai même reçue. J'ai aussi commencé à lui acheter des biberons et des vêtements. **

**- Des biberons ? Tu ne vas pas allaiter ?**

**- Heu non… Je me suis dit que tu aimerais le faire à ton retour. Ça sera un moyen de partager quelques moments en tête à tête avec lui et de rattraper un peu de temps**

**- Tu penses à tout hein ? Merci beaucoup, ça me touche. **

**- Je suis si heureuse de t'entendre. Si tu savais comme je vais mieux d'un coup. **

**- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi pendant qu'on nous attaquait. **

**- Accroche-toi chéri. Bats-toi pour nous.**

**- C'est ce que je fais. Je t'ai promis de revenir. **

**- Oui. Tiens ta promesse.**

**- Juré ! Et sinon ? **

**- Ho Rose a accouché il y a trois jours maintenant. C'est une fille et elles vont toutes les deux très bien.**

**- Déjà ? Mais ce n'était pas pour le mois prochain ?**

**- Si mais la petite était prête, c'est un beau bébé, elle avait le poids et la taille d'un bébé à terme. Tu sais, il arrive que des bébés naissent prématurés. **

**- Oui. Est-ce que je ne sentirais pas une pointe de moquerie dans ta voix.**

**- Toute, toute petite mon amour.**

**- Oui, oui, au moins ça veut dire que tu vas bien.**

**- Soulagée de t'entendre.**

**- T'en fais pas, et j'espère que tu me vois en rêve souvent !**

**- C'était trop bizarre là. Tu étais allongé à côté de moi, tu me disais que tu étais là pour moi et tu m'as dit de décrocher le téléphone. Je me réveille et le téléphone sonne. Comme dans les films. **

**- Je voulais vraiment que tu décroches, j'y ai pensé tellement fort que tu en as rêvé.**

**- Oui.**

**- Je dois te laisser, mon temps est écoulé !**

**- Ho mais c'est l'armée chez toi !**

Il riait, j'avais réussi à le faire rire, moi aussi je souriais, fière de ma bêtise. Après nous être dit au revoir j'appelais Esmée et Carlisle, Esmée me répondit toute de suite et je la rassurais sur l'état d'Edward. Après toutes ces émotions je me recouchais en espérant revivre un rêve avec Edward dedans.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Bon normalement le chapitre devait s'arrêter à l'annonce de l'attentat. Mais j'ai décidé d'être gentille...**

**Bien ou pas ?**

**Dite moi tout. **

**Bise et à la semaine prochaine. **

**Lexi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir !**

**Et voici l'heure d'un nouveau Chapitre.**

**Merci à tout le monde de me suivre, merci pour vos commentaires. Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction. bisous**

**Pour Répondre à Alexoue... Bah Réponse maintenant dans ce Chapitre.^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

15 avril, me voilà sur mon lit, grosse comme jamais, à attendre mon homme. Je pouvais accoucher d'un jour à l'autre maintenant, j'avais déjà eu plusieurs fausses alertes. J'en pouvais plus j'avais mal partout et il pesait lourd mon petit bonhomme. Tout était prêt, chambre, vêtements, affaires de toilettes, landau-poussette, transat et même nos valises à tous les deux. Mon père était là comme il l'avait promis, j'étais rassurée par sa présence, je savais que je n'étais pas toute seule.

Edward s'était remis de sa blessure par balle. Un autre attentat avait eu lieu mais par chance il n'était pas dans l'hélicoptère qui avait été pris pour cible. Il aurait dû mais au dernier moment son supérieur l'avais chargé d'une autre mission. Comme j'étais en fin de grossesse le supérieur d'Edward lui avait autorisé à être joignable à tout moment, il savait qu'il devait être père d'un jour à l'autre, du coup Edward avait sur lui un téléphone en permanence qui sonnerait que le jour de la naissance. Enfin l'image d'Edward s'anima sur l'écran.

**- Toujours là ?**

**- Oui, j'attends le père et j'attends le fils… Ha les hommes !**

**- Bonjour mon amour. Tu rayonnes.**

**- Je suis fatiguée. Ça va toi ?**

**- Oui, et toi ? Sans compter la fatigue.**

**- J'ai eu plusieurs fausses alertes, ça fait depuis hier que j'ai des contractions mais pas régulières. Du coup ton père m'a dit que c'était pas la peine de me déplacer. Ha tu vois là j'en ai une... attends deux secondes…**

Je soufflais et respirais du mieux possible en attendant que ça passe, celle-ci était plus costaud que les autres, j'espère que c'était bon signe. Edward fronçait les sourcils, inquiet. Une fois la contraction finie je lui souriais.

**- Je vais bien.**

**- Ça fait mal ?**

**- Un peu oui. Mais c'est supportable. **

**- Tu vas prendre la péridurale ?**

**- Ho que oui ! Je suis trop chochotte pour faire sans. On a fini la chambre la semaine dernière, tu veux voir ?**

**- Bien sûr ! **

**- Ok… attends, Moby Dick se lève…**

**- Bella… **

Il riait gentiment et je souriais en prenant l'ordinateur pour aller jusqu'à la chambre du petit. Nous avions fait une chambre claire et lumineuse, Esmée l'avait décorée avec des petits ours beiges qui ressemblaient au Teddy d'Edward, sur le mur à côté du lit j'avais accroché un cadre avec plusieurs photos d'Edward et moi en pêle-mêle ainsi que mes échographies.

D'autres cadres étaient accrochés, des choses plus enfantines, il y avait aussi un rocking-chair, j'adorais ce machin, je m'y installais souvent. Je montrais à Edward l'armoire pleine de vêtements, le coffre plein de jouets et de peluches, enfin je détaillais toute la chambre avant de m'installer dans mon fauteuil favori du moment.

**- Alors ?**

**- Elle est magnifique, il va être comme un prince ici ! **

**- Ta mère a fait du bon boulot. C'est simple, chic et moderne. D'ailleurs tes parents nous ont offert le landau-poussette, le transat, le couffin et ce merveilleux rocking-chair. **

**- Faut que je pense à les remercier. Et avec ton père ça va bien ?**

**- Ouais ! Je suis rassurée de le savoir avec moi et on s'entend bien donc c'est cool. Devine qui j'ai vu il y a deux trois jours ?**

**- Heu…. Je sais pas.**

**- Jacob !**

**- Il ne t'a rien fait ? Sinon je te jure que je lui coupe ses bijoux de famille au couteau à beurre !**

**- Il ne m'a rien fait, alors calme tes envies de torture bizarre. J'ai accompagné mon père voir son copain Billy.  
**

**- Le père de Jacob.**

**- Oui. Et Jacob était là, il m'a regardée bizarrement sans rien dire, Charlie ne lui a pas laissé le temps de poser des questions, il a dit que je devais rentrer enfin bref je suis partie. **

**- Et il n'a rien demandé à ton père ?**

**- Si, il n'a pas arrêté mais mon père n'a rien dit de précis. Bref il a bien joué. Jacob ne sait pas que tu es le père, ni à combien de mois précisément j'en suis et ni si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Il paraît qu'il n'était pas content mais bon. Ho tu aurais vu sa tête ! En huit ans il n'a pas réussi à me mettre enceinte même par accident alors que toi oui et j'étais sous pilule. Tu es l'homme de ma vie Edward ! **

**- Tu étais sous pilule ?**

**- Je te fais une déclaration et tu retiens que la pilule. Oui quand on a fait l'amour ensemble je prenais la pilule. Mais ce n'est pas infaillible comme moyen de contraception tu sais. C'est un heureux accident. **

**- Oui. On est trop balèzes !**

**- Ouais ! Attends je reviens.**

**- Tu vas où ?**

**- Il appuie sur ma vessie, du coup je vais aux toilettes toutes les dix minutes ! **

**- Ha, vas-y je t'attends ma chérie.**

Je souriais, posais l'ordinateur sur une petite table et allais faire mon affaire. En sortant j'eus une autre contraction encore un peu plus forte que les autres. Je n'en prenais pas compte et retournais voir Edward.

**- Soulagée ?**

**- Oui, merci. Bon et toi ?**

**- Stressé !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Par l'attente ! J'espère tous les jours que ce soit le bon jour. Il est quelle heure là chez toi ? **

**- 20h à peine pourquoi ?**

**- Pour essayer de me repérer dans le temps. **

Alors que j'allais répondre mon père arriva dans la chambre les sourcils foncés.

**- Tu parles toute seule Bella ?**

**- Je suis dingue mais pas à ce point papa. **

**- Tu fais quoi ? Je t'entends parler depuis tout à l'heure.**

**- Je suis avec Edward. Tiens regarde.**

**- Ho… il m'entend là ?**

**- Je vous entends oui chef Swan. **

**- Ha. Heu bonsoir Edward. Ça va ?**

**- J'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai aussi connu pire. Je ne me plains pas. **

**- Tu as intérêt à revenir pour ma fille tu sais.**

**- Plus que 3 mois et demi et je m'occupe d'elle et de notre fils. Je suis impatient !**

Je souriais et sentais que j'avais besoin de retourner aux toilettes. Ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Je prévenais Edward, reposais l'ordinateur et me levais. Mais arrivée au milieu de la pièce une violente contraction me frappa et je laissais un cri m'échapper, mon père vint à moi pour me soutenir le temps que ça passe. J'avais vraiment mal et en plus je me faisais dessus. Je sentis un liquide couler entre mes jambes, ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Je me mis à paniquer et relevais la tête vers mon père, toute tremblante.

**- Papa ! **

**- Quoi Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**- Je suis en train de perdre les eaux ! **

**- Ho merde. Retourne t'asseoir, j'arrive avec des affaires de rechange. Ne panique pas, on a le temps. Ça va aller. **

**- Hum… **

Il me rassit sur le fauteuil. Et Edward me parla.

**- Bella ? **

**- Reste près de ton téléphone surtout. **

**- Oui. Ecoute-moi, ça va aller, garde ton calme, ne panique pas ok ? Tout va bien se passer, tu vas être géniale.**

**- J'ai peur…**

**- Non Bella, tu ne dois pas. Pense que dans quelques heures voire minutes tu vas tenir notre fils dans tes bras. Tu vas assurer mon amour. Tu as été fabuleuse depuis le début. **

**- Je veux que tu sois là !**

**- Je suis avec toi de tout mon cœur. Ne craque pas maintenant mon amour ok ? **

**- Oui…**

**- Bella, je suis fier de toi, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis fier que tu sois la femme qui va donner naissance à mon fils. Je suis fous amoureux de toi.**

**- Moi aussi Edward. Je… ho ! **

Une autre contraction me frappa et mon père arriva avec un bas de jogging que j'avais préparé. Il massa mes reins le temps que la contraction passe et je me tournais vers Edward.

**- Je dois y aller… **

**- Bella, ça va aller, je te le promets. N'ais pas peur ma chérie. Tu me le jures ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Aller maintenant vas-y. j'attends ton coup de téléphone. **

**- Je t'hum très fort. **

**- Moi aussi mon amour. Aller ne perds pas de temps.**

Il me souriait et c'est lui qui coupa la conversation, j'aurais encore attendu moi. Mon père me guida jusqu'à la salle de bain, je me lavais un peu, enfilais une protection et mon jogging puis suivis mon père lentement jusqu'à la voiture. Il avait déjà mis les valises dans le coffre, nous n'avions plus qu'à partir.

J'envoyais un message à Alice, lui disant que j'avais perdu les eaux et que j'allais à l'hôpital. Elle préviendrait Rosalie après lecture du message. Le trajet me sembla interminable, j'avais de plus en plus mal et j'eus quelques difficultés à ne pas crier. Une fois arrivée je me rendis en salle d'examen avec une sage-femme, elle m'examina, mon père était resté en salle d'attente.

**- Hum… vous êtes dilatée à cinq, mademoiselle. On va vous conduire en salle d'accouchement. C'est le père qui est dehors ?**

**- Hein ? Non c'est mon père à moi. **

**- Vous voulez qu'on prévienne quelqu'un ? **

**- Non merci c'est fait.**

**- Très bien. Je reviens. **

Elle sortit et revint avec un fauteuil roulant. Je souriais en repensant à Edward et au jour où nous avions fait notre course dans les couloirs de mon travail. On m'emmena en salle d'accouchement, mon père avait suivi mais n'était pas entré, l'un comme l'autre nous étions trop pudiques, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie accoucher et il ne voulait pas me voir comme ça non plus. Il restait mon père quand même. J'attendis quelques minutes, une sage-femme se présenta et m'examina.

**- Vous souhaitez la péridurale mademoiselle Swan ?**

**- Oui s'il vous plaît. **

**- On va vous la poser alors, je vais chercher l'anesthésiste.**

Rapidement on vint me soulager de mes douleurs, je n'avais même pas senti l'aiguille tant les contractions me faisaient mal. Charlie vint me voir, il m'annonça que mes amis étaient arrivés et je lui demandais de joindre les Cullen pour les avertir. Il allait les appeler et moi je pensais à Edward qui devait attendre près du téléphone à se faire du souci.

**- Mademoiselle Swan ?**

**- Hum ? Ho pardon je… j'étais dans mes pensées.**

**- J'ai vu oui, ce n'est pas grave. Je demandais si le père était en chemin, parce que visiblement ça avance vite. **

**- Ho heu non. Je serais toute seule. Mon compagnon est en Irak…**

**- Ho pardon. **

**- Est-ce qu'un membre qui n'est pas de ma famille peut venir quand même ?**

**- Oui. Cette personne est là ?  
**

**- Oui, en salle d'attente. C'est une de mes meilleures amies, Rosalie McCarty. **

**- Je vais la chercher. **

**- Merci. **

Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à revenir avec Rosalie en tenue, prête pour assister à ma délivrance. Rose me souriait et prit la main que je lui tendais.

**- Pourquoi moi Bella ?**

**- Parce que tu es mon amie et avec Emmett vous serez le parrain et la marraine de mon fils. **

**- C'est vrai ? **

**- Oui. Tu acceptes ?**

**- Ho oui ! J'ai toujours cru que tu demanderais à Alice. **

**- Non, de nous trois tu es la seule à ne pas être marraine et c'est toi et Emmett que j'ai rencontrés en premier. Vous êtes les premiers dans mon cœur, même si j'aime beaucoup Alice et Jasper. **

**- Ho Bella merci ! Je t'aime beaucoup aussi et je suis fière de t'avoir comme amie. Ça va aller je te le promets, tu verras, c'est un bonheur intense. **

**- Oui. J'ai perdu les eaux devant Edward. On se parlait et pouf… s'est arrivé. **

**- Il doit être sur les nerfs là. **

**- Oui. La sage-femme m'a dit que le travail allait vite. J'espère que ça va continuer, je veux le voir. **

**- Ne sois pas trop impatiente Bella, profite de chaque moment, c'est unique. **

**- Merci d'être là, depuis le début Rose. **

**- Merci à toi chérie. Tu sais, j'avais peur que tu sois aussi chiante que Jessica, mais je t'ai tout de suite appréciée ! **

**- Moi aussi, même si j'étais jalouse de ton physique, tu donnes des complexes à plus d'une fille tu le sais ça ?**

Elle rit et embrassa ma main. Les choses se passèrent assez vite, quand je fus prête on me demanda de pousser. Je le fis de toutes mes forces, j'en devenais rouge tomate. Rosalie m'encourageait, j'étais consciente de lui broyer la main mais elle ne disait rien et gardait le sourire. J'ignore combien de temps je passais à pousser mais au bout de quelques minutes j'entendis un petit cri qui se transforma en pleurs à résonner dans la pièce, puis on me posa mon fils sur ma poitrine.

Il était là, enfin et pour de vrai. Je pleurais, je le touchais, l'embrassais et le caressais. Il était très beau, il avait quelques cheveux sur la tête, ceux d'Edward, c'était la même couleur. Rosalie me félicita, elle me prit en photo avec lui, je pleurais tout en souriant. J'avais toutes les raisons d'être heureuse, je l'étais mais pas totalement, il me manquait le principal.

Quelques minutes après la naissance on me prit déjà Anthony pour lui administrer les soins pendant que la sage-femme terminait avec moi. Une fois prête, on m'accompagna dans ma chambre, Rose avait suivi le bébé pour les soins, je voulais le plus de photo possible pour Edward. Quand j'arrivais elle était déjà là avec lui, elle me le donna et alla chercher les autres. J'eus mon premier tête-à-tête avec mon fils.

**- Coucou mon bébé, enfin te voilà… maman avait hâte tu sais. Oui tu ouvres les yeux, c'est moi, je suis ta maman. Tu ressembles déjà à ton papa tu sais. Il t'aime très fort, il va bientôt nous rejoindre. On va l'appeler hein ? Tu souris… Je t'aime.**

Je l'embrassais et on frappa à ma porte, je les autorisais à entrer. Ils étaient tous là, même Esmée et Carlisle. Je présentais mon fils à tout le monde, Rose faisait toujours des photos pour qu'Edward ne loupe rien. Mes amis, mes beaux-parents et mon père me laissèrent me reposer. Entre temps j'avais donné le premier biberon à Anthony.

J'étais épuisée, mais il fallait que j'appelle Edward, je pris donc le téléphone et composais le numéro pour le joindre. Anthony ne dormait pas, j'aimerais bien qu'il pousse un petit cri pour son père.

**- Bella ? **

**- Coucou…**

**- J'étais mort d'angoisse ! Ça va ? Et Anthony ? **

**- Je suis épuisée, mais heureuse. Anthony va bien, il est dans mes bras, il est né à 22h32, il est grand, 51 centimètres, il pèse 2 kilos 710 et a eu 10 sur 10 aux tests d'APGAR. Il est beau… il a tes cheveux, il te ressemble, ta mère a dit qu'elle te revoyait bébé. Ses mains et ses pieds sont tout petits, c'est adorable, il m'a regardée, m'a souri… je lui ai donné son biberon… Edward ?**

**- Oui… je…**

**- Tu pleures ? Ho mon amour.**

**- Je suis heureux et triste à la fois. **

**- Rosalie a pris des tonnes de photos, je vais continuer à en prendre plein. Tu veux lui parler ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Attends… vas-y. **

J'avais mis le haut-parleur et le téléphone près de notre fils.

**- Anthony ? C'est papa. **

**- Il te cherche chéri... Continue. **

**- Je sais que tu me cherches mon bébé. Je… je pense très fort à toi, je reviens très vite. Je t'aime très fort et je veux que tu sois sage avec maman. Ok mon grand ? Je t'aime.**

A ce moment Anthony poussa un petit cri avant de bailler et de fermer les yeux. J'étais comblée.

**- Tu l'as entendu Edward ?**

**- Oui. Oui je suis… Ho ma Bella je…**

**- Moi aussi Edward. Vous êtes toute ma vie. Je vais demander s'ils ont le net ici, demain on pourrait se voir non ?**

**- Oui, j'en rêve ! Je veux vous voir. **

**- Attends je vais demander tu as du temps encore ? **

**- Oui j'ai quartier libre. **

**- Ok ne bouge pas. **

Je posais le téléphone, couchais Anthony dans son berceau et appelais une infirmière.

**- Que puis-je pour vous ?  
**

**- Heu je… est-ce qu'il y a le net ici ? Mon compagnon est en Irak et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il voit son fils. Je demande maintenant parce que je l'ai au téléphone.**

**- Pas de souci. Oui nous avons Internet. Je vais vous préparer les codes de connexion.**

**- Ho merci. Désolée de vous avoir dérangée pour ça.**

**- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Essayez de vous reposer quand même. **

**- Oui. Merci.**

Elle me souriait et repartit alors que je reprenais le téléphone.

**- On se voit demain mon amour.**

**- Oui j'ai entendu. Je suis trop content. J'ai hâte d'être demain.**

**- Moi aussi. **

**- Maintenant je veux que tu te reposes. Ok ? **

**- Oui, je suis morte là. **

**- Je vous embrasse fort tous les deux. **

**- Nous aussi. Ha Emmett et Rosalie ont dit oui.**

**- Ho ben c'est génial. Tu vois tout est parfait.**

**- Vivement dans trois mois maintenant !**

**- Oui. Aller dors maintenant. A Demain. **

**- A demain mon amour. **

**- Je suis fou de vous.**

Je souriais et lui faisais des bisous, il fit pareil et je raccrochais. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir avant d'avoir vérifié que mon fils allait bien.

* * *

**Et voilà il est née ! **

**Qu'en dite vous ? **

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**biz**

**Lexi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Comment ça va ? **

**Bon merci pour vos messages pour le précédent chapitre, ravie que vous ayez apprécié.**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour toujours l'aide en orthographe. **

** bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je me réveillais le lendemain persuadée d'avoir entendu mon bébé pleurer. Il était 8h, les infirmières s'étaient occupées de lui cette nuit pour que je me repose et l'avaient ramené après. J'allais voir si tout allais bien, il dormait paisiblement ses petits poings de chaque côté de la tête, ce qu'il est beau mon fils.

J'allais retourner me coucher quand il grimaça et ouvrit les yeux en pleurant. C'est bizarre comme si j'avais senti qu'il allait se réveiller. Je le pris alors dans mes bras et embrassais sa tête en lui caressant la joue. Je n'avais pas de quoi lui donner le biberon, j'appelais donc une infirmière.

- **Ho il est réveillé ce petit ange… Je vais vous chercher ce qu'il faut. **

**- Merci. Alors mon ange ? Comment tu vas ? Hey oui c'est maman… oui tu vas manger mon bébé. **

En attendant qu'on vienne m'apporter ce qu'il fallait je le câlinais. Il pleurait un peu mais ce n'était pas de gros pleurs, il réclamait juste sa pitance. L'infirmière revint avec le biberon, ça me paraissait minuscule comme dose mais l'infirmière m'assura qu'il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Elle me donna quelques conseils avant de me laisser.

**- Alors mon bébé ? Ça va mieux ? Tu ressembles à ton papa tu sais… je suis contente de te voir. **

**- Toc, toc ? Je peux entrer ?**

**- Ho papa oui viens. **

**- C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ? Comment tu vas ma puce ?**

**- Bien, il me manque quelques heures de sommeil mais ça va. Je suis heureuse. Tu as vu comme il est beau ? Il ressemble à Edward. **

**- Oui c'est vrai. La nuit s'est bien passée ?**

**- Oui, mais je n'ai pas donné le biberon de la nuit, les infirmières ont voulu que je me repose. **

**- Elles ont eu raison Bella. Profite de l'aide qu'on t'apporte, tu seras seule suffisamment tôt alors profite. **

**- Oui. **

Anthony finissait son biberon et je lui faisais faire son rot.

**- Tu veux le prendre papa ?**

- **Ho… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas porté un si petit bébé.**

**- Tout ira bien, tu ne m'as jamais abîmée. Tiens.**

Je lui mis Anthony dans les bras et les prenais en photo. Charlie s'en sortait comme un chef et mon fils ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer son grand-père.

**- Tu vois, tout va très bien.**

**- Oui, il est sage. **

**- Oui, espérons que ça dure. Papa, tu veux bien le garder le temps que je prenne une douche rapide ? **

**- Heu oui… **

**- Si tu as besoin c'est là pour appeler.**

**- Ok. **

**- Merci papa. A tout à l'heure mon bébé. **

Je les embrassais et allais prendre une douche, ça faisait du bien, je m'autorisais même un shampooing. J'avoue que je pris un peu mon temps. Quand je sortis je ne trouvais dans la chambre que mon père et je commençais à paniquer.

**- Panique pas Bella. Il vient de partir avec une infirmière, il doit passer quelques examens.**

**- Mais c'est normal ? Il va bien ?**

**- Oui, c'est des tests qui sont faits à tous les nouveau-nés. **

**- Combien de temps ça met ?**

**- Il revient dans une petite heure environ. Tu devrais en profiter pour dormir un peu. **

**- Je ne sais pas… **

**- Fais-moi confiance. Tu les as fait aussi ces tests. Demande à tes amis.**

**- Non mais je te crois. **

**- Essaye de te reposer Bella. Tu va faire peur à Edward quand tu le verras ! **

**- Je le vois ce soir. Je l'ai appelé hier soir quand vous êtes partis.**

**- Raison de plus pour dormir. Aller ma grande. **

**- Oui papa. **

Je me rallongeais dans mon lit et je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir malgré ma petite angoisse. Quand je me réveillais Charlie était toujours là, à regarder la télé sans le son, Anthony aussi était de retour, je me sentis mieux, il dormait. Mon père n'avait pas remarqué que je m'étais réveillée alors je refermais les yeux et me rendormis.

Ce n'était que vers 11h que je me réveillais de nouveau. Charlie était en train de donner un nouveau biberon à mon bébé, je me tournais vers eux et les regardais en souriant. Le grand-père et le petit-fils se fixaient du regard, j'étais attendrie par ce spectacle. Soudain Charlie sentit qu'il était observé et me souriait.

**- Ha maman se réveille bonhomme. **

**- Oui, vous êtes beaux tous deux.**

**- C'est pas mon petit-fils pour rien. Bien dormi ?**

**- Oui, je suis reposé. Mais j'ai faim.**

**- Tu as un plateau là. **

**- Ha merci. **

Je mangeais ce qui m'était destiné. Je discutais avec mon père quand des petits coups se firent entendre à la porte. Après avoir autorisé la personne à entrer, nous vîmes arriver Rosalie, Victoria et Emmett. Je leur souriais heureuse de les voir.

**- Salut vous trois ! **

**- Bon appétit toi. **

**- Merci Emmett. Tu veux un truc ? Je ne mangerais pas tout. **

**- On verra ce qui reste. Alors monsieur Swan on pouponne ?**

**- Oui, j'ai pas résisté longtemps. **

Rosalie vint s'installer à côté et moi avec Victoria sur les genoux. La petite se prenait de passion dans la découverte de ses mains, elle n'arrêtait pas de les tourner et retourner, de plier et déplier ses doigts, c'était trop mignon. Je souriais et relevais la tête vers Rosalie.

**- Elle est trop mignonne.**

**- Merci. Anthony est craquant aussi ! Peut-être qu'un jour ma fille et ton fils…**

**- Ho je n'aurais rien contre mais il vient d'arriver dans ma vie, je ne suis pas prête à l'imaginer déjà partir avec une fille. Il y a Tyler. En fait elle aura le choix !**

**- Hey oui c'est une petite chanceuse. Et toi comment tu te sens ?**

**- Bien, mon père m'a laissé dormir je me suis bien reposée et Anthony n'est pas difficile pour le moment, il râle un peu pour manger mais sinon ça va. **

**- Tant mieux, tu as appelé Edward ?**

**- Oui, normalement on se voit ce soir, j'ai demandé s'ils avaient le net ici, ils l'ont donc du coup on a rendez-vous. J'ai hâte de lui présenter son fils. Il avait l'air très ému hier. Il lui a parlé !**

**- Ha oui ? **

**- J'ai mis le haut-parleur et Anthony a pu entendre son papa lui parler. **

**- Comment a réagi le petit ?**

**- J'avais l'impression qu'il le cherchait. **

**- C'est triste que vous soyez séparés pour cet événement.**

**- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai envie de pleurer quand j'y pense.**

**- Nous sommes là Bella. Surtout si tu as besoin de parler, si tu as une question où quelque chose d'autre n'hésite pas. Tu peux même venir dormir à la maison avec lui si ça ne va pas. **

**- Merci c'est gentil. J'ai quelques questions si tu veux bien.**

**- Dis-moi… **

**- Je… tu as déprimé, enfin eu le baby blues, après la naissance de Victoria ?**

**- Je ne vais pas te mentir, oui. C'est pour ça que je te dis que tu peux compter sur nous et de ne pas hésiter. Heureusement qu'Emmett était là, je ne faisais que pleurer, je me trouvais nulle.**

**- Et c'est obligé de vivre ça ?**

**- Non, chacune le vit de façon différente. Alice n'a rien eu elle, juste de la fatigue mais sinon rien de terrible. Mais toi tu es spéciale.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Tu es forte, tu as tout vécu quasiment toute seule, tu as toujours gardé ton sang-froid, su rebondir. Tu risques de très bien t'en sortir avec ce baby blues.**

**- Je ne sais pas… mon père reste un peu avec moi le temps que je reprenne mes repères avec Anthony à la maison. Tant qu'il est là ça va, c'est après que j'ai peur. **

**- D'accord, mais surtout n'hésite pas. **

**- Merci. **

**- Bon changeons de sujet ! Tiens, pour toi et Anthony ! **

**- Ho merci Rose… C'est adorable.**

Elle me tendit deux pochettes cadeaux, j'ouvris alors la première, c'était une petite salopette en jean avec deux petits t-shirts et des petites chaussures.

**- Ho regarde mon bébé comme tu vas être beau… Merci Emmett, merci Rose.**

**- Mais de rien, aller ouvre le tien !**

**- Oui chef ! **

Elle me souriait et j'ouvris le paquet, plus petit et je sortis un cadre photo. Je faillis pleurer en voyant la photo qui était dans le cadre. C'était Edward et moi le jour de la fameuse course en fauteuil roulant, visiblement on nous avait photographiés à notre insu. Nous étions en train de rire, j'étais écroulée sur l'un des accoudoirs, rouge à force de rire et Edward avait la tête rejetée en arrière en se tenant les côtes, lui aussi avait un sourire immense sur le visage.

**- Merci Rose…**

**- Emmett a pris cette photo et on s'était dit qu'on vous l'offrirait lors d'un moment important si vous étiez en couple. **

**- Je l'adore. Merci vraiment. **

Je les embrassais et ils ne tardèrent pas à partir. Charlie me laissa également, mais Alice, Jasper et Tyler arrivèrent, ils m'offrirent eux aussi des cadeaux nous étions gâtés ! En fin d'après-midi c'est la visite d'Esmée que je reçus, Carlisle travaillait mais me félicitait et embrassait son petit-fils.

Vers 19h, on me proposa de donner le bain à mon fils, j'acceptais volontiers et sous les conseils avisés d'une infirmière je lavais mon fils, appris à nettoyer son cordon ombilical, mis une couche, c'est idiot mais c'était la première fois pour moi. Une fois lavé et habillé j'allais dans la chambre avec lui, allumais l'ordinateur et attendis l'arrivée de mon amoureux. Par chance quand il se connecta Anthony ne dormait pas encore.

**- Mon amour comment tu vas ? Comment c'est passé ta journée ?**

**- Bien, je vais très bien Edward. Tout se passe très bien. J'ai eu la visite de plein de monde, on a eu plein de cadeaux, j'ai donné le bain à notre fils tout à l'heure, il prend bien ses biberons bref tout va bien. **

**- Tu me le montres ? **

**- Oui, attention hein, il est trop beau ! **

**- Je suis prêt !**

J'allais prendre Anthony qui était dans son berceau et revins devant la caméra. Edward eut le plus grand et le plus beau sourire qui existait.

**- Et voilà… Anthony regarde, c'est papa là… parle-lui chéri.**

**- Coucou mon bébé, comme tu es beau… maman a raison, tu me ressembles, deux beaux gosses rien que pour maman ! Oui, coucou mon cœur… ton papa t'aime très fort Anthony. **

Notre fils poussa un petit cri et sourit avant de bailler.

**- Maman va te coucher mon ange. Tu m'as attendu avant d'aller au lit…**

**- Oui. Je vais le garder dans mes bras, autant que tu le vois le plus possible. **

**- Merci Bella. **

**- De quoi ? **

**- D'avoir mis au monde notre fils. Il est trop beau… Il a l'air minuscule. Il me ressemble tu as raison. **

**- Oui, j'ai vu ta mère tout à l'heure et elle me l'a encore dit. ''Je revois Edward quand il est né''**

**- Je ne pensais pas que ma mère avait gardé ce genre de souvenir avec moi.**

**- Quand tu reviendras, je crois qu'il va falloir que vous vous parliez ta mère, ton père et toi. **

**- Je pense aussi oui. Pourquoi il pleure ?**

**- On le dérange, mais c'est pas grave, Alice m'a donné l'astuce miracle ! **

Je présentais alors mon petit doigt à la bouche d'Anthony, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et se mit à téter mon doigt. Je n'avais pas acheté de sucette, je voulais voir s'il arrivait à s'en passer avant d'en acheter une. Edward me regarda faire avec attention tout en souriant. Anthony se calma, referma ses yeux et continua à téter mon doigt en s'endormant.

**- Et voilà…**

**- Super maman ! **

**- Ho attends, il n'a même pas un jour. Je sais pas si je mérite déjà une médaille. **

**- Pour moi oui. Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai réussi à faire. **

**- A moi aussi ! **

**- Tu m'as dit que tu avais eu des cadeaux, c'est quoi ?**

**- Des vêtements pour lui, des peluches, des petites chaussures et pour moi une photo dans son cadre, des fleurs, un tablier de cuisine avec marqué super maman justement dessus et toi tu as un t-shirt avec marqué super papa ! De la part d'Alice. **

**- Tu la remercieras. Tu me montres tout ça quand tu peux ? **

**- Oui, j'attends qu'il arrête de téter. **

**- Pourquoi un tablier de cuisine ?**

**- Parce que je n'en ai pas et que j'aime cuisiner ! **

**- Logique oui. **

Je souriais et on toqua à ma porte, je m'excusais auprès d'Edward et alors que je m'attendais à une infirmière c'est Carlisle qui entra.

**- Ho bonsoir. **

**- Bonsoir Bella… je finis mon service à l'instant et je… je me suis dit que je pouvais passer. **

**- Vous avez bien fait. Il vient de s'endormir. Vous voulez le prendre ?**

**- Ho… Je crois avoir perdu la main. **

**- Mon père a dit pareil mais il s'en est tiré comme un chef. **

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à Edward avant de me lever et de mettre Anthony dans les bras de mon beau-père. Anthony pleurnicha un peu mais Carlisle le calma en posant sa main sur le ventre du bébé et en le massant tout doucement.

**- Quand Edward était bébé et que je rentrais tard la nuit, j'allais toujours le voir et le prenais dans mes bras. Il râlait lui aussi d'être dérangé alors je le rendormais comme ça, à tous les coups ça marchait. C'est fou ce qu'Anthony ressemble à mon fils…**

**- Carlisle, je… J'étais en train de discuter avec Edward justement. **

**- Ho, je peux le voir ?**

**- Oui, venez. **

Nous allions nous asseoir chacun sur un bord du lit et nous entrions dans le cadre de la caméra. Edward sembla perturbé mais il restait souriant.

**- Bonjour papa. **

**- Comment tu vas Edward ?**

**- Heureux et triste à la fois, je suis jaloux de te voir avec mon fils dans les bras. Je vais devoir attendre encore moi.**

**- Je te félicite pour ce petit bonhomme. Il est très beau, ta mère en est déjà folle et elle va être déçue de ne pas t'avoir vu. **

**- Tu l'embrasseras pour moi. **

**- Oui. Edward je… ta mère et moi sommes très fiers de toi sache-le. Oui nous n'avons pas été des parents exemplaires mais nous t'aimons, tu es notre fils et je t'assure que nous sommes pleins de regrets de concernant. Alors j'aimerais, ainsi que ta mère, que tu nous accordes une seconde chance. Nous ne changerons pas le passé mais on peut améliorer le futur. **

**- Heu… alors là je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Bien sûr que je vous donne cette chance. Vous êtes mes parents, je vous aime aussi et maman et toi avez fait tellement pour Bella et Anthony. Elle m'a tout raconté et je vous en remercie. **

**- Merci Edward.**

**- Continuez à prendre soin d'eux jusqu'à ce que je revienne. **

**- Tu peux compter là-dessus. Tu sais que ta mère a décidé de mettre mon bureau dans la chambre du bas que tu occupais lorsque tu ne pouvais pas marcher. **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Mon bureau va devenir la chambre de notre petit-fils quand il viendra et quand vous viendrez chez nous. Elle a choisi cet endroit parce que c'est à côté de ta chambre.**

**- Te voilà donc contraint de déménager. **

**- Oui, mais ça ne me dérange pas. **

**- Merci pour lui. **

**- De rien. Bon, je vais vous laisser en famille. Je suis heureux de t'avoir vu Edward. **

**- Moi aussi papa. **

**- Prends soin de toi. Tu as des responsabilités maintenant. **

**- Et je les assume entièrement et avec bonheur.**

**- Parfait. A très vite Edward. **

**- Au revoir papa, n'oublie pas d'embrasser maman.**

**- Promis. Tenez Bella, je vous rends votre fils. **

**- Merci. À très vite.**

**- Oui, au revoir.**

Il me souriait, regarda une dernière fois Edward et partit. J'étais stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se passer. Edward et son père avaient parlé et clarifié un peu les choses, je me disais que tout ça c'était grâce à l'arrivée d'Anthony.

Edward n'en revenait pas lui aussi et j'aurais juré avoir vu une larme au coin de son œil. Nous parlions encore un peu, je lui montrais les cadeaux que j'avais reçus et il me demanda de lui envoyer son t-shirt super papa dans le prochain colis.

Voyant que je tombais de fatigue il m'ordonna d'aller me coucher, je ne voulais pas le quitter et comme il avait le temps nous décidions de faire comme une des fois où nous nous étions parlé. J'installais l'ordinateur de façon à ce qu'il nous voit Anthony et moi et me couchais. Je lui parlais encore un peu avant de m'endormir complètement.

Quand Anthony se réveilla pour son biberon de la nuit il n'était plus là, j'appelais une infirmière, fermais l'ordinateur et me recoucha après avoir embrassé mon fils qui partit prendre son biberon. Charlie avait raison, je devais profiter des services qu'on me proposait avant de me retrouver complètement seule.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Première rencontre. **

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**biz**

**Lexi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir ! **

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouvez, j'attendais de publier ce chapitre avec impatience ! **

**Merci à toute pour les commentaires, merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction.**

**Et maintenant, SURPRISE !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Anthony avait un mois, mon père était parti et Edward revenait dans un peu moins de deux mois maintenant. Tout se passait très bien, mon fils était un bébé calme, très souriant et très beau, c'était Edward tout craché. Même lui l'avait reconnu la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Je reprenais le travail en juillet je n'aurais donc pas besoin de prendre de nounou car ça tombait avec le retour d'Edward c'est lui qui s'occuperait d'Anthony quand je reprendrais le travail.

Il était 14h, l'heure de la sieste mais là c'était compliqué car il avait le hoquet. Je me baladais donc avec lui dans les bras dans mon appartement en attendant que ça passe. Entre deux hoquets il me souriait et frottait ses yeux.

**- Bah oui mon amour, tu voudrais bien dormir… Qu'il est méchant ce hoquet. Mais tu souris quand même. Ho oui je t'aime mon bébé…**

Je lui faisais de petits bisous sur la tête tout en continuant de le bercer. Le seul petit souci que j'avais avec lui c'était qu'il était long à endormir, il ne s'endormait que dans mes bras mais une fois qu'il était plongé dans son sommeil il ne se réveillait que pour manger. Son hoquet était enfin passé et il s'endormit rapidement, je m'installais sur le rocking-chair pour l'endormir complètement.

Une fois certaine de son sommeil j'allais le mettre dans son lit, baissais les stores et fermais la porte doucement. Je venais juste de la fermer quand on sonna. Qui était l'abruti qui avait fait ça ? Je rouvrais la porte de la chambre d'Anthony pour voir s'il n'avait pas été réveillé, visiblement non, il était paisible. J'allais ensuite vers ma porte d'entrée où la personne s'était mise à frapper doucement. Sans regarder par le judas j'ouvris la porte.

Il était là, devant ma porte, son sac à ses pieds, habillé en civil. Il me fit un sourire en coin, j'étais incapable de bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Je rêvais, ça serait la deuxième fois que ça serait si réel. Voyant mon trouble il s'avança vers moi, caressa ma joue et approcha son visage du mien. Nos lèvres se touchèrent et il m'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Edward était bien là en train de m'embrasser. Alors je m'emportais un peu, je m'accrochais à ses cheveux, collant son visage encore plus au mien, ses mains me rapprochèrent de lui, nos corps étaient collés, je ne me posais plus aucune question. A bout de souffle je quittais ses lèvres mais embrassais sa mâchoire, son cou, mordillais son oreille, mes mains caressaient ses cheveux, ses bras, son torse et son dos.

Soudain il me souleva de terre, entra chez moi, referma la porte et me plaqua contre celle-ci. Il enleva mon t-shirt et jura en voyant que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge. Il embrassa ensuite ma poitrine alors que j'essayais de défaire son pantalon, je laissais tomber l'affaire quand il reparti à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Ses mains le déshabillèrent seules et elles m'enlevèrent aussi mes derniers vêtements. Il me souleva une nouvelle fois, mes jambes entourèrent sa taille et il s'introduisit en moi sans plus de cérémonie.

Je me moquais qu'il soit doux ou non, il était là pour une raison que j'ignore mais il était là, je profitais de sa présence c'est tout. L'avoir en moi était terriblement bon, je n'avais pas réalisé avant qu'il me manquait pour ça aussi. Dix mois et quelques jours de frustration partirent en quelques secondes. Il me caressait, embrassait mon cou, ma poitrine, nos lèvres se soudèrent entre deux gémissements, ses coups de reins étaient puissants, il y mettait tout son cœur, toute sa force.

Alors que ses mains pétrissaient mes fesses, il me lâcha, passa son bras sous mes fesses pour continuer à me soutenir, de sa main libre il malaxa un de mes seins furieusement et prit l'autre dans sa bouche. Je gémissais, j'avais la tête qui tournait, j'étais proche, Edward faisait des va-et-vient encore plus rapides, il grognait, haletait et ses gestes étaient de plus en plus brusques mais j'adorais ça.

Je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps, il le savait et je le sentis proche lui aussi. C'est alors qu'il descendit sa main libre le long de mon ventre pour atteindre notre point de jonction. Je baissais alors les yeux pour le voir faire, le spectacle faillit avoir raison de moi sans qu'il ne me touche, en revanche quand son pouce s'acharna sur mon bouton de chair je me laissais aller en quelques secondes et je jouissais en prononçant son prénom. Lui, vint après deux autres coups de butoir et étouffait son plaisir la tête dans mon cou.

Il me reposa alors par terre et malgré mes jambes tremblantes qui me suppliaient de m'asseoir je restais debout, j'enlaçai Edward par la taille tout en me collant à lui le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Edward me serrait contre lui, un bras autour de ma taille qui me tenait fermement et l'autre qui caressait mes cheveux, ses lèvres déposèrent de petits baisers sur le haut de mon crâne. Je n'osais pas lui parler, j'avais peur de tout gâcher. C'est lui qui parla en premier tout doucement.

**- J'espère que tu as repris la pilule et qu'elle est efficace. On va attendre pour le deuxième non ? En plus je m'étais juré de ne pas te sauter dessus.**

**- Pourquoi tu es là ? **

**- J'ai une permission.  
**

**- Combien de temps ? **

**- Une journée et demi, nous avons cette après-midi ensemble, demain et deux nuits.**

**- Je suis heureuse. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

**- Je voulais te faire la surprise, ça a été très dur de ne rien dire. Tu m'as manqué ma chérie… je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir dans mes bras.**

**- Et moi alors… **

Je relevais la tête et nous nous embrassions, je lui communiquais à travers ce baiser tout mon amour pour lui, c'était tendre, sensuel et passionné. Quand je lâchais ses lèvres je me détachais aussi de son corps, prêt pour un second round.

**- Tu ne veux pas rencontrer ton fils avant ?  
**

**- Si bien sûr ! Désolé, j'ai du mal à me contrôler, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends de te voir et de t'avoir. **

**- Je suis dans le même état que toi sauf que ça ne se voit pas. **

Il rit et je mis mon boxer et mon t-shirt qui était long, Edward lui ne mit que son caleçon et son jean. Je pris sa main et nous dirigeais jusqu'à la chambre de notre fils, avant d'ouvrir la porte je me tournais vers lui.

**- Il s'est endormi juste avant que tu arrives, il ne se réveillera pas avant 16h environ, pour le prochain biberon. **

**- D'accord. **

J'ouvris alors la porte tout doucement et je le laissais entrer et aller à la rencontre de son fils. Je le suivis dans la pièce et je pus voir toute l'émotion qui l'envahissait en voyant Anthony. Je lui embrassais l'épaule et lui murmurais que je serais juste à côté. Je quittais ensuite la chambre, c'était son moment, sa rencontre, son émotion.

Je me rappelais alors qu'il avait un sac quand j'ai ouvert la porte, or le sac n'était pas dans l'entrée. Je le récupérais donc, il pesait super lourd ce machin, je réussis cependant à l'emmener jusqu'à ma chambre. Dans le salon mon téléphone sonna et je me dépêchais d'aller répondre, j'avais toujours peur que ça réveille mon fils même si je savais qu'il avait le sommeil lourd.

- **Allô ?**

**- Bella ? C'est Alice. Dis, on a envie de sortir avec Rosalie et les garçons, tu crois que tu pourrais venir ?**

**- Heu non.**

**- Ho Bella… Je laisse Tyler à ma mère, Rose a sa nounou tu peux faire pareil. Anthony ne va pas s'envoler. **

**- C'est pas ça c'est que… Edward est ici ?**

**- Excuse bidon !**

**- Non ! Il a eu une permission pour voir son fils, il vient d'arriver, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il repart dans deux jours.**

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Oui Alice sérieux. Je vais avoir ma famille pendant deux jours je voudrais en profiter. **

**- Je comprends oui. Bon je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Profite bien Bella ! Salue-le de notre part. **

**- Oui, merci et bonne soirée à vous du coup.**

**- Oui.**

**- Ciao Alice. Embrasse tout le monde. **

**- Toi aussi.**

Je raccrochais et j'allais jeter un œil dans la chambre. Edward avait pris Anthony contre lui et se balançait dans le rocking-chair. Je souriais, heureuse de cette vision et allais chercher un plaid dans l'armoire de notre fils pour les couvrir.

**- J'ai pas pu résister.**

**- T'en fais pas, il a un sommeil de plomb, comme son père. Je veux juste que vous n'ayez pas froid. **

**- Il est vraiment beau, c'est vrai qu'il me ressemble mais il a tes expressions quand tu dors. Il a changé.**

**- Oui, il change de jours en jours. **

**- Comment ça se passe ?**

**- Bien, il est mignon, il pleure peu, fait plein de sourires, je le trouve bien éveillé. J'ai juste du mal à l'endormir, il ne s'endort que dans mes bras. **

**- C'est grave ? **

**- Non c'est rien du tout. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Soif ?**

**- Oui, j'ai pas déjeuné. **

**- Je m'occupe de toi mon amour. Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir ici et te voir avec Anthony… **

**- On va profiter au maximum ma chérie. Embrasse-moi.**

Je souriais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes avant d'aller lui cuisiner un truc rapide. J'étais si heureuse de l'avoir avec moi, de pouvoir prendre soin de lui. Je vais le chouchouter au maximum pendant son court séjour chez moi. J'étais en train de faire cuire un steak quand les bras de mon amoureux entourèrent ma taille. Je souriais et caressais son bras de ma main libre.

**- Tu as déjà quitté ton fils ?**

- **J'ai senti l'odeur de ta cuisine. Et il faut que je partage mon temps entre vous deux.**

**- Je suis trop heureuse de t'avoir à la maison, même si ce n'est pas long.**

**- Bella ? Que dirais-tu si pendant les trois mois qui me restent là-bas, toi et ma mère déménagiez mes affaires ?**

**- J'en serais ravie ! Tu seras chez toi en rentrant c'est promis. Je vais organiser ça.**

**- Je te fais confiance… mais je te donne du travail à faire.**

**- Si c'est pour toi alors c'est avec plaisir. Et je serais heureuse de voir tes affaires ici, ça rendra les choses encore plus réelles. J'ai tellement hâte qu'on vive ensemble.**

**- Je ne rêve que de ça mon amour. **

Je me retournais vers lui après avoir éteint la cuisson du repas et embrassais son torse resté nu. Nous nous câlinions en silence mais son ventre grogna et je souriais.

- **Va t'asseoir, je te sers. **

**- Merci, heu tu as mis où mon sac ?**

**- Dans notre chambre, il pèse super lourd.**

**- Ton homme est un homme fort ! **

**- Oui ! **

**- Je vais chercher un t-shirt et j'arrive.**

Je le laissais faire, lui servis une assiette et me mis à cuisiner un moelleux au chocolat. Il revenait avec son t-shirt super papa et je souriais.

**- Merci Bella, je meurs de faim. **

**- De rien, dis, je pense qu'on devrait appeler tes parents, ça leur ferait plaisir de te voir.**

**- Oui, je le ferais après manger. J'avais oublié comme tu cuisinais si bien.**

**- C'est qu'un steak et de la purée.**

**- Purée maison ! **

**- Oui… Matt va bien ?**

**- Ouais. Il est jaloux, il faut que tu le rencontres pour de vrai.**

**- Tu n'as pas peur que je tombe amoureuse ?**

**- Non, c'est trop fort ce qu'il y a entre nous. Et il y a Anthony.**

**- Tu as raison. **

Il m'envoya un baiser et il finit de manger pendant que je terminais mon gâteau. Edward fit gentiment la vaisselle. Il appela ensuite ses parents, ils venaient dîner demain soir, il allait falloir que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais faire pour le repas. Alors que nous nous embrassions sur le canapé Anthony se mit à pleurer.

**- Viens on va le chercher. Tu vas lui donner le biberon et tout.**

**- J'en serais ravi !**

Je l'embrassais, me levais en lui prenant la main et nous allions dans la chambre d'Anthony. Je le pris dans mes bras et me tournais vers Edward.

**- Regarde mon bébé, papa est venu nous voir un petit peu… Il va te donner le biberon… Tu vas dans les bras de papa ? **

**- Il a surtout faim. Aller viens mon bébé. Salut toi… on parlera après, là il y a urgence biberon.**

Je souriais puis nous allions dans la cuisine et je montrais à Edward comment on préparait le biberon, une fois prêt je le tendis à Edward qui le donna à son fils. Nous allions dans le salon, Edward et Anthony se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, Anthony buvait calmement sans lâcher son père des yeux, il tendait ses petites mains vers lui et Edward les embrassa.

Je les prenais en photo, Edward repartirait avec. Ils étaient trop mignons tous les deux. Une fois que le biberon fut fini je lui montrais comment faire faire le rot. Ensuite l'épreuve de la couche et encore une fois Edward se débrouillait comme un chef.

**- Tu es doué !**

**- Merci. Je fais mon possible. Et maintenant ?**

**- Maintenant c'est les câlins en général. Je lui parle.**

**- Tu lui dis quoi ?**

**- Comment était son père au lycée !**

**- Sérieux ? **

**- Non je plaisante. Non je parle d'un peu de tout. Tu veux du gâteau ?**

**- Ho oui ! **

**- J'y vais, reste avec lui, j'arrive.**

**- Ok. **

J'allais dans la cuisine et préparais notre goûter. Je revenais avec nos deux assiettes et Edward parlait avec notre fils. Le petit était subjugué par son père, il le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, il souriait et poussait quelques cris comme s'il lui répondait. Les mains d'Anthony touchaient le visage de son père, Edward l'embrassait, souriait, riait… Quand il me vit il me fit signe de les rejoindre.

**- Regarde maman revient avec nous. On l'aime fort maman hein ?**

**- Chut tu n'as pas le droit de le dire. **

**- J'ai pas dit « je ».**

**- Moi aussi je vous aime très fort. Alors mon chéri ? On est bien avec papa hein ? Tu oublies maman du coup.**

**- Il profite de moi, tu le vois tout le temps.**

**- Jaloux !**

**- Oui. **

**- On sort un peu après ? Histoire qu'il prenne l'air, il fait beau en plus et je vais avoir besoin de courses pour demain soir.**

**- Oui ok. Première promenade avec papa et maman ensemble. **

**- Oui. Aller mange mon super gâteau !**

Edward garda Anthony dans ses bras tout en mangeant sa part de gâteau. Il me donna ensuite notre fils le temps qu'il se change et se prépare à sortir puis on inversa, j'allais me préparer et il garda notre bébé.

**- Chéri tu viens, on va l'habiller lui aussi.**

**- J'arrive. Je peux le faire ?**

**- Oui. Heu… Tiens, mets lui ça, les chaussures, ça sur la tête et sa petite veste. **

Edward s'exécutait et habillait Anthony le temps que je cherche où j'avais rangé le porte-bébé. Je ne l'utilisais jamais, en même temps Anthony n'avait qu'un mois.

**- Tiens, on va le mettre dans le porte-bébé.**

**- Pas la poussette ?**

**- Non, comme ça tu l'auras contre toi et je pourrais te tenir la main. Avec la poussette c'est pas possible.**

**- Tu t'en tires toujours à ton avantage Swan.**

**- Tu me connais que trop bien Cullen. Allez viens là que je t'équipe. **

**- Tu sais t'en servir ? J'ai pas envie qu'il tombe.**

**- T'inquiète, il a survécu avec moi pendant un mois et neuf mois de gestation donc panique pas.**

**- Aller vas-y.**

J'installais le porte-bébé puis mis Anthony dedans avant de sortir faire nos courses. Anthony s'était endormi très vite contre son père et moi je restais collée à lui ne manquant aucune occasion de l'embrasser.

Nous choisissions le repas de demain soir ensemble, une fois le menu établi nous faisions donc les courses. Cependant nous n'achetions pas que de la nourriture, il m'avait suppliée de le laisser m'offrir un ensemble de lingerie qu'il avait vu en vitrine, j'avais cédé et il était très fier de son achat.

**- Je trouve ça bizarre.**

**- D'acheter des sous-vêtements à ta copine ?**

**- Non, ça c'est complètement normal. C'est de me retrouver ici qui me fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression de découvrir un monde sociable, avec des magasins partout qui vendent des tas de choses différentes. Moi je vois du sable, de la terre et des cailloux tout le temps. Ça me change.**

**- Il va falloir t'y habituer chéri. **

**- Oui. Comment tu vois notre vie Bella ?**

**- Hum… heureuse, dans une maison en banlieue, avec un chien, nous aurons au minimum trois beaux enfants. On sera toujours aussi fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, je serais toujours là pour toi, je serais aussi ta bonne copine. Je n'arrêterais jamais de te taquiner, de t'embêter jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes tes limites de tolérance, mais je ne les dépasserais jamais.**

**- Bella, je te jure que nous vivrons tout ça. Tu vois, là je me bats à moitié pour te rendre heureuse et à moitié pour revenir en vie de mon service. Mais dès que l'armée est finie pour moi je me battrais que pour te rendre heureuse**

**- Tu n'auras pas à te battre beaucoup. **

**- Je le ferais quand même.**

**- Je te rendrais heureux moi aussi, toi et notre fils.**

**- J'ai envie de te le dire.**

**- Non ! Quand tu reviendras définitivement. **

**- C'est trop dur.**

**- Je sais mais c'est comme ça.**

**- Elle est nulle ta règle !**

**- Vas-y boude, je m'en fiche, je ne céderais pas. Je peux te demander une chose ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Quand l'armée ne sera plus qu'un souvenir tu… tu referas pousser tes cheveux ? **

Il éclata de rire avant de m'embrasser et de me promettre qu'il laisserait ses cheveux pousser. Nos courses terminées nous rentrions chez nous et la soirée se passa calmement. Le père et le fils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, mais quand Anthony dormit pour sa nuit alors c'est à moi qu'Edward se colla… Et plus d'une fois.

* * *

**Et voilà, Edward a sa permission =)**

**Dite moi tout.  
**

**biz et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir ! **

**Heureuse de vous retrouvez. Je suis ravi que l'arrivé d'Edward lors du dernier chapitre est plût !**

**Merci à toute pour vos commentaires et merci à ma bêta ! biz**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Edward avait été adorable ! Il s'était levé cette nuit pour le biberon d'Anthony et ce matin aussi pour me laisser dormir. Il était 10h quand je me réveillais, Edward était à côté de moi, beau, calme et à me fixer. Je lui souriais avant de m'avancer vers lui afin de l'embrasser. Il me rendit ce baiser et très vite la température monta.

J'étais déjà nue vu que nous avions passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à rattraper nos dix mois de séparation, lui ne portait qu'un caleçon que je lui enlevais rapidement avant de m'installer entre ses jambes. Je caressais alors son membre déjà dur tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Sans le quitter du regard j'avançais ensuite ma bouche vers son sexe qui tressauta.

Mais avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit Edward m'arrêta. Sur le coup j'étais vexée mais quand je compris ce qu'il voulait faire, mon impression fut tout autre. Il m'avait positionnée au-dessus de lui, son visage face à mon intimité, mon visage face au sien. Mon premier 69, je n'avais jamais eu envie de tester cette position avant, mais puisqu' Edward me le proposait alors aucun souci !

Je repris donc là où j'en étais, je déposais quelques baisers sur sa verge avant de la lécher sur toute sa longueur. Edward souffla et je gémis quand son souffle frais vint se poser sur mon intimité brûlante. Lui aussi m'embrassait et me caressait. J'avais grand plaisir à lui faire du bien et le fait qu'il faisait la même chose me procurait encore plus de plaisir.

J'avais pris son membre dans ma bouche et la sienne faisait des merveilles sur moi, quand il me pénétra avec sa langue je poussais un petit cri étouffé par mon activité, il me maintenait par les fesses et moi je pressais la base de son sexe avec ma main et raclais le reste de sa longueur doucement avec mes dents.

Alors que sa langue s'occupait toujours de moi, son pouce vint titiller mon clitoris, je me cambrais légèrement sous ses sensations divines et continuais à prendre soin de son membre. Je suçotais son gland, sentis le goût du liquide pré-éjaculatoire, je me mis alors à caresser son frein avec mon doigt ce qui le fit gémir.

Nous étions tous les deux très proches de l'orgasme et alors que j'allais venir il s'arrêta et me plaqua sur le matelas en m'embrassant fiévreusement, ses mains s'acharnèrent sur ma poitrine, nos sexes se frottèrent l'un à l'autre nous faisant gémir. Il se redressa ensuite et après avoir embrassé l'intérieur de mes chevilles, il les mit sur ses épaules avant de me pénétrer de toute sa longueur d'un coup sec et vif, ce qui nous arracha un cri de plaisir.

Ses coups de reins étaient puissants, presque violents, nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, je ne retenais plus mes cris, j'avais l'impression de perdre la tête dans ce plaisir intense. Edward grognait, ses coups de reins de plus en plus nombreux et c'est après quelques poussées que j'atteignis l'orgasme en même temps que lui. Je criais son prénom, il en fit de même avant de se tendre, de se déverser en moi et de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

J'avais les yeux fermés, je reprenais mon souffle mais ce fut difficile avec les mains d'Edward qui se baladaient sur mon corps. Dans un effort je me retournais vers lui et caressais moi aussi son torse. Mes yeux se baladèrent sur son corps et un détail m'interpella. Je fronçais les sourcils en touchant du bout des doigts sa cicatrice ronde sur son flanc.

**- Elle vient de l'attaque où je t'ai cru mort pendant ma grossesse ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Est-ce que ça… fait mal ?**

**- Oui. Sur le moment oui mais ça passe, on ne pense qu'à sauver sa peau et on oublie la douleur. **

**- Tu en as d'autres ?**

**- Oui, dans le dos, ce sont ses blessures là qui m'ont amené à te revoir. J'en ai une sur la jambe aussi. **

Il m'avait montré les cicatrices en question, sur la même jambe meurtrie par la balle une fine et longue ligne blanche était visible mais ce n'était pas flagrant.

**- Et ça ?**

**- Heu ça c'était quand j'étais petit.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

**- Une de mes nounous faisait du repassage, j'ai tiré sur le fil, le fer est tombé et m'a brûlé. La pauvre, mes parents l'ont virée sur le champ sans la payer ni rien, ils étaient furieux.**

**- Tu m'étonnes, je réagirais pareil si ça arrivait à Anthony. Je l'aime et je refuse qu'on lui fasse du mal, exprès ou non, la personne responsable à ce moment-là doit veiller sur lui.**

**- Je comprends maintenant, sur le coup j'ai cru qu'ils étaient juste méchants. Et toi, c'est quoi que tu as fait pour avoir cette toute petite cicatrice au coin de l'œil ?**

**- J'étais trop petite pour m'en rappeler mais ma mère m'a dit qu'en jouant avec mon père à s'attraper je me suis pris le coin d'un meuble bas. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et bam… **

**- Ho… ça a dû être terrible, heureusement que tu t'en souviens pas. Tu en as d'autres ?**

**- Hum… sous le pied, j'ai marché sur un hameçon à mon père. Je n'ai jamais eu si mal de ma vie ! **

**- Même à ton accouchement ?**

**- Oui ! C'était une bonne douleur et puis j'ai eu la péridurale, et c'était pour la bonne cause, l'hameçon non !**

**- Ho ma Bella… viens là ma chérie.**

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui, il m'embrassa la tête tout en caressant mon dos avec son pouce. Je restais contre lui comme ça jusqu'à ce que notre petit bonhomme se réveille.

**- Laisse Bella, j'y vais.**

**- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu encore.**

**- Non c'est moi. **

**- Non ! **

J'attrapais vite un t-shirt et l'enfilais le temps que lui sautait dans son caleçon, je sortis la première de la chambre mais il m'attrapa par la taille pour m'écarter de son chemin. Je le poussais, il tituba et je repris l'avantage. Sauf que lui aussi me poussa et je tombais par terre, je décidais de jouer là-dessus, je fis semblant d'avoir mal.

**- Bella, mon amour pardon je… ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part. Relève-toi…**

Une fois debout j'explosais de rire et partis en courant en me faisant traiter de traîtresse par mon compagnon. J'arrivais donc la première et pris mon bébé dans mes bras en l'embrassant.

**- Coucou mon bébé… Bah oui c'est maman cette fois. Ça va ? **

**- Comment as-tu pu faire ça Bella ?**

**- Je suis plus maligne c'est tout ! Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?**

**- Non. Pas du tout même. **

**- C'est quoi ça ?**

**- Mon t-shirt.**

**- Le lit d'Anthony n'est pas la panière à linge sale tu sais ?**

**- Je suis pas si con. Non mais j'ai remarqué cette nuit en lui donnant le biberon qu'il s'accrochait à mon t-shirt. En le couchant je lui ai donné et il s'est endormi tout seul dans son lit, ce matin pareil.**

**- Ha, c'est l'odeur de papa qui te manquait… tu vas avoir le plus chouette des doudous toi.**

**- Et toi alors ? C'est le papa en question ton doudou !**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Bon allons prendre ce biberon. **

**- Je vais te le préparer. **

**- Merci chéri. Alors mon cœur, on ne n'est pas vu ce matin. C'est mieux avec papa ? Faut profiter de lui tu sais… Hum je t'aime mon amour… **

Je l'embrassais avant qu'Edward revienne avec le biberon. Il s'asseyait à côté de nous et je décidais de me mettre sur ses genoux. Il posa son menton sur mon épaule pour regarder Anthony.

- **Il est chatouilleux regarde.**

**- Comment tu sais ça ?**

**- Par hasard regarde.**

Il passa alors plusieurs fois son pouce sur le pied d'Anthony, celui-ci plia sa jambe en fronçant les sourcils. Edward recommença et la réaction était la même.

**- C'est peut-être que ça l'agace.**

**- Non, il est chatouilleux, comme sa magnifique maman.**

-** Faut bien qu'il est quelque chose de moi un peu. **

**- Il aura peut-être ton caractère.**

**- C'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Pas vraiment non. **

**- Trouillard !**

Il rit et embrassa mon cou. Il me laissa le soin de changer la couche. Et bien sûr au moment où je lui enlevais il choisit de faire pipi.

**- Ho Anthony… Edward ? Viens s'il te plaît. **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il m'a fait dessus. Tu peux finir ?**

**- Tu fais pipi sur maman ? Pas cool, mais bien jouer, tu vises juste !**

**- Ho les hommes… tiens, mets-lui de la crème sur les fesses.**

**- Oui chef.**

Je souriais et allais prendre ma douche vite fait. Une fois prête je revins dans le salon, Edward avait mis Anthony dans le porte-bébé contre lui et faisait le petit déjeuner. J'attrapais mon appareil photo et les prenais. Ils étaient si beaux tous les deux. Edward souriait tout en me versant du café dans une tasse.

**- Merci. **

**- De rien, tu m'enverras les photos ?**

**- Je te les imprimerais ce soir. La qualité ne sera pas tiptop mais tu partiras avec non ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je tirerais les autres en papier photos quand même. **

**- Ouais. Tiens mange ma chérie.**

**- Oui major Cullen !**

**- Bien soldat ! Dis-moi, ça te gène si pendant que tu t'actives aux fourneaux pour ce soir je vais me promener avec le petit ?**

**- Non pas du tout, j'allais te le dire en plus. Mais pars pas trop longtemps quand même. Nos heures sont comptées.**

**- Je sais, ça va vite passer maintenant, plus que deux mois chérie. **

**- Tu imagines tout ce qui peut se passer en deux mois ?**

**- C'est toujours moins que les dix que nous avons déjà passés.**

**- Vu comme ça…**

**- Je ne veux pas que tu commences à broyer du noir maintenant Bella. **

**- Je ne broie rien du tout. Je… j'ai juste envie d'avoir ma famille auprès de moi. **

**- Bella… je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile, mais je suis extrêmement fier de toi. Tu as géré une grossesse toute seule, accouché sans moi, tu t'occupes de notre fils à merveille… Je te demande juste d'être forte encore deux mois. Après tu pourras craquer, je serai là, je m'occuperais de tout, ça sera Bella en vacances, du moins à la maison. Si j'avais le choix je resterais là mais…**

**- Je sais Edward, excuse-moi. Viens…**

Je lui tendis mes bras et il vint m'embrasser. Après un bref câlin je finissais mon petit déjeuner et Edward mit Anthony au lit. Je profitais de mon moment en tête-à-tête avec Edward dans notre chambre.

Une fois notre bébé réveillé et après lui avoir donné à manger Edward prit la poussette et partit se promener avec son fils pendant que moi je commençais ma cuisine. Il était presque 16h quand Edward rentra avec Anthony, moi j'avais quasiment fini et allais les accueillir en souriant tout en prenant mon fils contre moi.

**- Coucou mon bébé ! Alors c'était bien avec papa ? Tu t'es bien promené ? **

**- Oui on a fait un grand tour. Mais il a roupillé tout le long quasiment. **

**- Il a quand même pris l'air c'est bien. **

**- Oui, tiens c'est pour toi… **

**- Elles sont belles ! Merci mon amour.**

Il me tendit un bouquet de roses rouges magnifiques. Je souriais encore plus et les pris. Je l'embrassais et allais les mettre dans un vase. Edward donna le bain à Anthony alors que je finissais ma cuisine et arrangeais la table après un petit ménage rapide. Je finissais tout juste de m'habiller quand on sonna à la porte, je laissais Edward aller ouvrir à ses parents.

**- Bonsoir Edward ! **

**- Bonsoir maman, salut papa.  
**

**- Comment tu vas ? Je suis folle de joie de te voir ! Alors cette rencontre avec Anthony ? **

**- Il est juste parfait, Bella a fait du bon travail. **

**- Je l'ai pas fait toute seule ce petit bout. Bonsoir Esmée, bonsoir Carlisle. **

**- Bonsoir Bella, ça sent bon ! **

**- Merci. Je vous en prie entrez. **

Je récupérais leurs manteaux et nous allions dans le salon. Esmée alla prendre Anthony dans ses bras et le câlina. Nous prenions l'apéritif, Esmée et Carlisle prenaient des nouvelles de leur fils, Edward croulait sous les questions, je les laissais profiter du retour de leur fils pour m'occuper du mien, il fallait changer la couche.

Je donnais ensuite Anthony à Edward pour qu'il lui donne le biberon et je servis tout le monde pour le repas. Carlisle, Esmée et mon amoureux me félicitèrent pour mon dîner, je reçus les compliments avec modestie, comme toujours. La discussion allait de bon train, tournant autour d'Anthony et du retour définitif d'Edward.

**- A ce propos maman, j'aimerais que toi et papa aidiez Bella à déménager mes affaires ici. Comme ça en rentrant je n'aurais plus qu'à profiter d'eux. Et puis Bella dit que ça l'occupera comme ça. **

**- Ho oui, pas de souci. Quoi comme affaires ?**

**- Heu bah… tout ce qu'il y a dans ma chambre, vêtements, souvenirs importants… heu… mon piano…**

**- Ton piano ? On va le mettre où Edward ?**

**- Ne vous en faites pas Bella, on va tout bien aménager, faites-moi confiance.**

**- Je vous fais confiance mais, il va falloir pousser les murs.**

**- Mais non Bella. J'ai déjà mon idée. **

**- Très bien. Merci.**

**- Pas de souci. On commence quand ? Disons, la semaine prochaine comme ça j'ai fait les plans du salon. J'avais pris les mesure quand on a fait la chambre d'Anthony… ne m'en voulez pas, j'avais deviné qu'Edward viendrait vivre ici… ce qui est logique.**

**- Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous avez presque carte blanche.**

**- Merci Bella. Ho le petit bonhomme est fatigué…**

**- Oui mais je veux le garder contre moi… je repars demain et je n'ai pas envie de le quitter, ni Bella d'ailleurs. **

**- Vous voulez que je vous prenne en photo tous les trois ?**

**- Ho oui, comme ça je repars avec. Merci maman. **

J'allais chercher mon appareil photo et nous posions tous les trois pour les photos. Nous terminions ensuite le repas et vers 23h Carlisle et Esmée nous quittèrent, je débarrassais la table pendant qu'Edward couchait Anthony dans son lit et imprimait les photos qu'il voulait emporter.

En faisant la vaisselle je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Edward partait bientôt, j'allais de nouveau me retrouver seule, enfin pas tout à fait, j'avais mon fils mais ce n'était pas pareil. Je soupirais je sursautais à peine quand il passa son bras autour de ma taille et qu'il m'embrassa dans le cou.

**- Tu pleures Bella.**

**- Non…**

**- Si. Ça va aller ma chérie. Je suis encore là.**

**- Plus pour longtemps.**

**- Alors profitons, laisse tomber la vaisselle.**

**- Quel heure demain ?**

**- Je pars à 6h.**

**- C'est trop tôt.**

**- Viens dans mes bras. Ne pleure plus.**

Je me tournais vers lui et me serrais dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa sur la tête et je relevais le visage vers lui pour qu'il pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Il me souleva de terre pour nous conduire jusqu'à la chambre. Lentement, tendrement et amoureusement il me fit l'amour, je m'endormis dans ses bras, je ne le lâchais pas, je ne voulais pas me réveiller seule demain matin.

A 4h je me levais, Edward était dans le salon avec Anthony, il lui parlait en lui donnant le biberon, je crois qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue arriver et je l'écoutais parler à notre fils.

**- Il va falloir que tu sois sage hein ? Tu prends soin de maman aussi. Je reviens bientôt, je veux que tu grandisses bien, que tu fasses plein de progrès, plein de câlins et de sourires à maman. Je vous aime très fort tous les deux tu sais. Vous allez me manquer terriblement… on va se voir à la caméra, je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies. Et tu as ton doudou, mon t-shirt, comme ça papa reste près de toi en quelque sorte. **

**- Je ne le laisserais pas, tu n'oublies pas, il n'en est pas question.**

**- Bella… viens chérie. **

J'allais me mettre sur son genou de libre et mis ma tête dans son cou. Je respirais à plein poumons son odeur, il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il était habillé avec sa tenue militaire, son sac était prêt, ses chaussure enfilées, il n'avait plus qu'à partir.

Une fois qu'Anthony eut fini son biberon, Edward lui changea la couche et après l'avoir longuement embrassé et câliné il le remit dans son lit avant de me rejoindre dans le salon. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

**- Plus que deux mois Bella… **

**- Fais attention à toi. Reviens-nous en forme et sans blessure. **

**- Promis. Bella, je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Je voudrais qu'en plus de t'occuper de notre fils tu prennes soin d'un objet qui a une signification particulière pour moi. **

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Regarde…**

Il sortit de sa poche un écrin de velours noir. Il l'ouvrit et je découvrais une bague en or blanc, de forme ovale incrustée de dizaine de petits diamants. Elle était magnifique et je comprenais où Edward voulait en venir. Je levais mes yeux vers lui, il souriait.

**- Quand je reviendrais Bella, tu me diras si oui ou non tu veux devenir ma femme. **

**- Edward… **

**- Prends en soin et ne la mets pas, je le ferais suivant ta réponse. **

**- Je vais essayer. **

Je pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de prendre l'écrin dans ma main. Il prit ensuite son sac et après plusieurs baisers et de mots doux il partit seul de la maison. Je retenais mes larmes tout en pensant à l'avenir qui m'attendait avec Edward et notre fils. Tout serait parfait, je serais heureuse, j'aurais une famille que j'aime et qui m'aime, je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux.

* * *

**Et oui, déjà le départ... Encore.**

**Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**à la semaine prochaine.**

**biz **

**Lexi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello et merci à toute !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Merci comme toujours à super SoSweetySoCrazy !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ?!**

* * *

**- Et voilà Bella ! C'était la dernière touche ! **

**- Merci Esmée, c'est vraiment magnifique. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est chez moi. **

**- On a juste agencé autrement. Vous serez bien ici tous les trois.**

**- Oui. Merci du fond du cœur.**

**- C'est normal, tu es de la famille. **

**- Vous voulez un thé ?**

**- Ho avec plaisir !**

J'allais faire chauffer de l'eau et préparais les tasses. Nous avions fini de déménager toutes les affaires d'Edward et d'agencer l'appartement. On avait réussi à entrer le piano dans mon salon sans que toute la place ne soit prise. Comme le résultat du salon me plaisait j'avais demandé à ma belle-mère si elle voulait bien faire la même chose dans ma chambre. En changeant le lit de place et mon modeste dressing on avait pu rajouter une commode sur laquelle la télé de l'ancienne chambre d'Edward trônait. Une télé dans ma chambre, c'était trop bien !

Edward devait très vite avoir sa date de retour, plus que quelques jours et je serais enfin avec lui pour toujours. Anthony grandissait vite, il me faisait une nuit sur deux, il ressemblait à son père de plus en plus. Il me suivait du regard et quand je n'étais plus dans son champ de vision il râlait, il cherchait à discuter, il était bavard ! Il gigotait beaucoup aussi, il attrapait tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, son doudou qui était toujours le t-shirt de son père, ne le quittait plus, il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Anthony reconnaissait aussi très bien son père, à chaque fois qu'on le voyait à la caméra il lui faisait la fête en poussant des cris tout en bougeant les bras et les jambes. La réaction était la même quand il le voyait en photo, c'était trop mignon. J'étais contente qu'il réagisse comme ça avec Edward, c'était bon signe pour la suite des événements.

Une fois l'eau prête je nous servis le thé, et discutais avec Esmée. Elle restait un petit moment avant de prendre congé, il était 16h et Anthony allait se réveiller, je préparais le biberon et allais le chercher quand il se manifesta.

**- Coucou mon bébé d'amour ! Bien dormi mon ange ? Aller viens on va prendre le biberon. Après il y a les copains qui vont venir jouer avec toi. **

Je le pris et allais lui donner son lait, Alice et Rosalie devaient passer avec les enfants, elles n'allaient pas tarder d'ailleurs. J'eus juste le temps de changer la couche d'Anthony avant qu'on sonne à la porte. J'embrassais mes amis et les faisais entrer, Alice s'extasia devant les changements de mon appartement.

**- Mais c'est super beau ! On ne dirait pas le même appartement !**

**- Oui, Esmée a fait un super boulot ! Le piano rentre vous avez vu.**

**- Oui et tu ne perds pas trop de place. Enfin on ne dirait pas.**

**- Non, et j'ai même une télé dans ma chambre, je ne pensais pas que ça passerait. Vous voulez boire un truc ?**

**- Je veux bien un truc frais oui. **

**- Ok et toi Rose ?**

**- Pareil. Tu as des nouvelles pour le retour d'Edward ?**

**- Non pas encore, il attend sa date, hier je ne lui ai pas parlé, peut-être ce soir je ne sais pas on verra. Installez-vous, les petits peuvent aller où ils veulent.**

Victoria, la fille de Rosalie et d'Emmett avait 5 mois, elle rendait fou son père et déjà à 5 mois elle le faisait céder à tout, je n'imaginais pas la suite.

Tyler lui, le fils d'Alice avait 9 mois, il était très coquin et complice avec Jasper pour les bêtises mais très câlin avec sa mère. Bizarrement Alice ne l'embêtait plus trop avec la mode, elle ne le changeait pas aussi souvent que lorsqu'il était bébé, il râlait maintenant, il ne se laissait plus faire.

Avec Anthony ils faisaient une joyeuse bande, tous intrigués les uns par les autres. Mon fils en ce moment était dans sa phase observation, il regardait tout et tout le monde, il découvrait le monde mon bébé ! Du coup à cet instant, il regardait Tyler et Victoria les sourcils froncés. Je souriais en le voyant avant d'aller chercher de quoi boire et grignoter pour notre goûter.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien tout en surveillant nos petits bouts. Nous parlions de l'évolution de chacun des bébés, de leurs bêtises et leurs découvertes. Nous décidions après le goûter d'aller se promener au parc. Je profitais de mes amies, je les avais un peu laissées de côté depuis la naissance de mon fils et je me rendais compte qu'elles m'avaient manqué.

**- Il faut qu'on se fasse un truc quand Edward sera revenu. Juste nous trois. **

**- Du shopping ! Je sais pas depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mis les pieds dans un magasin mais ça urge ! Hein Rose ?**

**- Je suis moche à ce point ?**

**- Non, mais presque. Quand tu sais quand Edward revient, appelle-nous, on te fait toute belle pour ton chéri. **

**- On verra merci en tout cas Alice. Bon Rose, prête à me supporter de nouveau au travail le mois prochain ?**

**- Il est temps tu veux dire. Je n'aime pas ta remplaçante et tu nous manques.**

**- Elle a raison !**

**- Je ne suis pas motivée du tout pour revenir…**

**- On te comprend. Quand j'ai dû laisser Tyler, ça a été horrible.**

**- Pareil avec Victoria. Mais au moins Edward sera là, tu ne le laisseras pas à une inconnue.**

**- Oui. Alors ça se passe bien avec la nounou ?**

**- Oui super mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me prend ma place.**

**- Tu te fais des idées Rose ! Tyler reconnaît très bien qui est qui, Victoria c'est pareil.**

**- Et au moins elle voit d'autres enfants de son âge, elle a ses copines.**

**- Oui mais bon… j'aime tellement l'avoir avec moi tout le temps.**

**- Sérieux Rose, commence à te préparer pour le jour où elle te dit ''Maman je pars de la maison, je vais vivre avec mon copain.''**

**- Ho Alice arrête !**

Je riais et nous finissions notre balade. De retour chez moi je mis Anthony dans son transat, il jouait avec son hochet en serrant dans son autre main son doudou. J'étais en train de faire de la vaisselle quand j'entendis mon fils s'agiter et bavarder.

**- Anthony du calme chéri… J'arrive mon cœur. **

Il continuait de faire la fête et je laissais tomber la vaisselle, trop intriguée de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Je compris vite en voyant l'ordinateur sur la table qui était face à lui. Une photo d'Edward sur l'écran indiquant qu'il cherchait à me joindre. Je cliquais pour accepter l'invitation et quelques secondes après, Edward apparaissait sur l'écran tout sourire. Anthony était encore plus agité et criait carrément avec le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Coucou mon bébé ! Tu es content de me voir on dirait ! Moi aussi mon cœur… Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Bella je te vois pas chérie.**

**- Si je me mets devant il râle. Regarde. Salut mon amour. Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'œil ? Tu t'es battu ?**

**- Non…**

Derrière moi Anthony s'était mis à pleurer mécontent que je le prive de son père. Je m'excusais auprès d'Edward, allais chercher mon fils et nous installais sur mon lit avec l'ordinateur. Une fois Anthony bien calé contre des coussins et après qu'il ait raconté sa vie à son père je repris ma conversation avec Edward.

**- Alors ton œil ?**

**- Bah je me suis interposé dans une bagarre. En voulant séparer deux types je me suis pris un coup. Mais ça va, t'en fais pas. Et toi ?**

**- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?**

**- Si ! J'ai ma date enfin ! J'arrive en fin de semaine, samedi à 14h20 à l'aéroport de Seattle ! Plus que quatre jours chérie !**

**- Ho je suis trop heureuse, papa revient samedi mon ange ! On ira le chercher hein ? Ho oui ! Ho Edward je suis trop contente. J'ai hâte ! **

**- Moi aussi ma puce. J'aurais dansé de joie quand je l'ai su, mais devant mes supérieurs ça craint.**

**- Tu t'en fous ! **

**- Matt sera avec moi en plus, on est 8 à rentrer et Matt fait partie du lot, tu vas pouvoir le voir. Il est ravi de te rencontrer lui !**

**- Moi aussi, mais c'est toi qui m'intéresse le plus ! J'ai plein de trucs à te dire.**

**- Pareil pour moi Bella. Je vais pouvoir laisser mes cheveux pousser !**

**- Ho oui ! J'y passerais mes mains encore et encore pendant nos longues nuits d'amour…**

**- Arrête, tu me donnes envie.**

**- Samedi soir ça va être ta fête Cullen !**

**- Je suis fou de toi Swan.**

**- J'espère bien. Ho je suis trop heureuse chéri ! C'est fini, on ne sera plus séparés.**

**- Je te promets que non. Je vais prendre soin de vous maintenant. **

**- Il me reste 15 jours de congés, on va en profiter à fond, après je reprends le boulot… je veux pas…**

**- On fait un autre bébé si tu veux.**

**- Je ne suis pas non plus une poule pondeuse monsieur j'ai juste à planter ma graine et le boulot est fini !**

**- Hé l'autre ho ! **

Je riais et lui envoyais un baiser. Anthony à côté de moi réclamait l'attention de son père, Edward discutait avec lui et Anthony était tout souriant et aussi tout agité, quand c'était comme ça, il pleurait quand Edward éteignait la caméra.

**- Hey chéri, tu montres à papa ce que tu sais faire maintenant ? Attends Edward tu vas voir, ça fait deux jours qu'il y arrive.**

**- A faire quoi ?**

**- Tu vas voir. Aller bébé, papa te regarde.**

J'allongeais mon fils sur le lit et après quelques secondes où il ne bougea pas, il se retourna avec effort sur le ventre. Il arrivait à passer du ventre au dos et du dos au ventre depuis peu, j'étais très fière.

**- Mais tu es trop fort mon bébé ! C'est bien, je suis fier de toi Anthony. **

**- Oui, surtout que papa il n'arrive pas encore à le faire ça ! **

**- Dans quatre jours je te botte les fesses Swan ! **

**- Ho oui je n'attends que ça, fais-moi mal Edward !**

**- Bella… tu me tortures. **

**- Je sais. Bon maintenant je vais te poser une question sérieuse.**

**- Moment rare dans ta vie Bella.**

**- La ferme. Bon comment tu me trouves ? Je suis jolie ?**

**- Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Bah… j'ai vu Alice et Rosalie aujourd'hui et elles m'ont dit que je m'étais laissée aller…**

**- Je ne te trouve pas changée. Tu es très belle comme ça Bella. **

**- Donc pas besoin de relooking ?**

**- Non ! **

**- Ok, merci. J'ai fini de tout aménager avec ta mère aujourd'hui. C'est super bien, tu verras. **

**- Tu ne me montres pas ?**

**- Tu verras dans quatre jours. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Te fais pas tuer durant ces quatre jours, chéri.**

**- Je ne bouge pas de la base. Je ne risque rien.**

**- On ne sait jamais.**

**- Je te le promets Bella.  
**

**- D'accord. Je vais donner le bain à l'asticot tu as le temps ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Ok. Aller viens bébé, on va au bain ! Ha t'aimes ça hein !**

Anthony était tout content d'aller dans l'eau, il adorait ça. J'installais l'ordinateur dans la salle de bain et déshabillais Anthony pour lui donner le bain, il m'éclaboussait ce qui le faisait encore plus sourire et il recommençait.

**- Il adore ça on dirait.**

**- Oui c'est ce qui l'amuse le plus dans la journée. Tu vas voir il va râler en sortant. Demain je vais chez le pédiatre pour ses vaccins… j'ai peur.**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Il va avoir mal, j'ai pas envie de le voir souffrir…**

**- C'est que quelques secondes. **

**- Je sais mais quand même, après il va être pas bien. **

**- Tu ne peux pas repousser ? Et tu attends que je sois là pour qu'on y aille ensemble.**

**- Non, je ne peux pas. Mais ça va, je vais gérer.**

**- Tu es sûre ?**

**- Oui… Doucement Anthony tu en mets partout chéri. Aller on sort bébé… oui tu n'aimes pas je sais.**

Je le sortais et sans surprise il râla, ce qui fit rire Edward. Je l'habillais et retournais dans le salon avec mon ordi et mon fils.

**- Tu es d'accord si quelqu'un m'accompagne samedi ?**

**- Qui ça ? **

**- Je pensais à ta mère, il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille Anthony quand je te sauterais dans les bras.**

**- Eh bien ça ne me gêne pas du tout mon ange. **

**- Très bien je l'appellerais demain.**

**- D'accord. Tu vas préparer le biberon ?**

**- Oui, tu prépares ton histoire. **

**- Oui. **

Je mis Anthony dans son transat le temps que je prépare le biberon, Edward le faisait sourire. Quand il avait le temps, je donnais le biberon du soir à Anthony et Edward lui racontait une histoire, généralement le bébé s'endormait avant même de finir son biberon.

Anthony fixait son père qui racontait son histoire, il n'oubliait pas de manger non plus, ses petites mains tripotaient le t-shirt doudou puis petit à petit ses yeux se fermèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme complètement. J'allais le coucher avant de revenir devant l'ordinateur.

**- Mon histoire a encore fonctionné.**

**- Oui il s'endort à chaque fois. C'est mieux que lorsqu'il pleure en ne te voyant plus.**

**- C'est bientôt fini ma puce. **

**- Oui. Alors, rappelle-moi tout ce qu'on doit se dire à ton retour.**

**- Je dois te dire mes motivations, ce qui me fait tenir, mon rêve, te dire le mot qu'on ne doit pas encore dire et tu dois me donner une réponse à ma demande. **

**- Je prends la bague avec moi ? **

**- Si tu me réponds tout de suite quand on se voit oui.**

**- Je verrais alors. Matt est prêt à revenir au pays ?**

**- Fou de joie oui ! C'est tout ce qu'il attendait.**

**- Il reste à la base lui aussi ?**

**- Oui, on prépare notre retour ensemble.**

**- C'est bien. Il va vivre où ici ?**

**- Chez ses parents. Mais avec notre pension de guerre il compte s'acheter sa boutique et louer un appart.**

**- D'accord. **

**- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui je trouve.**

**- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour un soldat de revenir à la vie normale, toi tu nous as Anthony et moi. Tu ne seras pas seul.**

**- Je ne laisserais pas Matt, c'est devenu un bon ami, je ne veux pas le laisser sous prétexte qu'on revient à la vie normale.**

**- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Edward.**

**- Je sais mais je te dis mes intentions. On l'aidera nous, si besoin.**

**- Oui ! Je veux aussi qu'on fasse un dîner avec Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et les enfants. Je tiens toujours à ce que tu les rencontres en tant qu'amis.**

**- Et je suis toujours d'accord pour le faire. Mais précipite pas les choses, laisse-nous nous retrouver aussi.**

**- Oui désolée… mais j'ai tellement attendu, toi aussi d'ailleurs. **

**- Oui, on fera tout ce dont tu as envie Bella, je te le promets.**

**- Je suis folle de toi tu sais.**

**- Moi aussi mon ange.**

**- Ho mon téléphone sonne, c'est sûrement Charlie.**

**- Je vais te laisser alors. Je vais commencer à préparer mon sac de retour.**

**- D'accord. Je suis désolée.**

**- T'en fais pas, va répondre, passe-lui le bonsoir de ma part. Je t'hum Bella.**

**- Moi aussi. A très vite mon amour.**

**- Compte sur moi, embrasse mon fils aussi.**

**- Ho ça je n'y manquerais pas. Je t'embrasse partout, partout mon chéri.**

**- Moi aussi. **

Je lui envoyais un baiser avant de couper et de répondre à mon père. J'étais folle de joie, Edward allait revenir, nous serions une famille réunie ! Je disais à mon père ma joie de voir rentrer mon homme du front, il était très content aussi et m'annonça qu'en plus il avait des vacances et qu'il souhaitait venir la semaine prochaine. J'acceptais bien sûr. J'avais tout ce que je voulais.

* * *

**Et voilà déjà fini.**

**Qu'en dite vous ?**

**a la semaine prochaine (Hein Alexa27 ?! ^^) **

**biz**

**Lexi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir ! **

**Et voilà nous y sommes. Le retour ! **

**Merci à toute de me suivre, merci pour vos review c'était toujours tellement agréable ! **

**Merci à SoSweetSoCrazy pour la chasse aux fautes. Biz**

**Je vous laisse donc avec le Major Cullen.  
**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

On y était ! Edward revenait aujourd'hui, tout allait être fini enfin ! J'avais très peu dormi cette nuit, trop excitée pour trouver le sommeil. Ce matin c'était pareil, je n'arrivais pas à me poser et regardais l'heure sur mon portable toutes les dix secondes. Heureusement que j'avais mon fils, je jouais avec lui, il me faisait rire avec ses grimaces, je discutais avec lui aussi, il répondait en faisant des '' Hé '' quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que je dise c'était '' Hé '', enfin ça ressemblait à ça. En ce moment le jeu favori c'était le hochet il l'avait toujours à la main, tout comme son doudou, encore et toujours le t-shirt de son père.

A midi je me préparais à manger, mais je n'avais pas trop faim, j'avais trop hâte d'être à 14h20, si le vol n'avait pas de retard. Esmée devait m'accompagner, je crois qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver son fils, même si elle était très en retenue par rapport à moi. J'avais tout préparé pour l'arrivée de mon homme, je voulais que tout soit parfait ! Après un dernier tour d'inspection je me retrouvais seule au milieu du salon, Anthony dormait. J'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'Esmée arrive.

Je m'installais donc devant la télé pour passer le temps. Je crois que je m'endormis un peu car quand on sonna chez moi je n'avais plus trop la notion du temps. Je me levais à toute vitesse pour aller ouvrir à ma future belle-mère. Elle était très souriante et m'embrassait avant d'entrer. Je regardais l'heure : 13h30.

**- Comment tu vas Bella ?**

**- Impatiente ! Je ne tiens plus, je tourne en rond. **

**- Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'attente. Quoi que les dernières minutes sont souvent les pires.**

**- Oui… vous voulez un thé ? Le temps que je prépare Anthony.**

**- Ho oui je veux bien. Il t'en reste aux agrumes ? Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce parfum. Je ne buvais pas trop de thé avant de te rencontrer.**

**- Je vous ai initiée alors ? **

**- Oui.**

**- C'est ma mère qui buvait du thé elle avait toujours sa tasse près d'elle pour quand l'envie l'en prenait. **

**- Tu as suivi ses habitudes.**

**- Oui, mais je ne suis pas contre un café par moments. Tenez, attention c'est chaud.**

**- Oui merci. Aller, va préparer mon petit-fils. Il dort ?**

**- Oui, il ne va peut-être pas se réveiller ou alors il se rendormira dans la voiture. Je suis une mauvaise mère en le sortant du lit en plein sommeil ?**

**- Non Bella. Et les circonstances sont inhabituelles. Edward sera heureux de voir son fils, même endormi.**

**- Vous me rassurez. J'y vais. **

J'allais dans la chambre d'Anthony, il dormait, un vrai petit ange. Je le prenais doucement contre moi, il ne se réveillait pas et je l'habillais pour sortir. Je l'installais aussi dans la nacelle de transport. C'était génial ce truc, ça servait pour la voiture et pour le landau. Alors que mon fils dormait encore je me préparais moi aussi, je coiffais mes cheveux, me maquillais très légèrement et remplaçais mon pantalon de jogging pour un short en jean.

Esmée était prête elle aussi, sans rien oublier nous allions à ma voiture pour nous rendre à l'aéroport. Il me fallait vingt minutes voire un peu plus pour y aller, heureusement il n'y avait pas trop de monde sur la route. Nous avions tourné cinq bonnes minutes pour trouver une place dans le parking, si bien qu'il ne nous restait que cinq minutes à attendre quand nous arrivions devant les portes d'arrivée. J'en profitais pour voir si mon bébé dormait toujours.

**- Ho bah tu dors plus mon cœur ? On ne t'a pas entendu mon chéri, tu es sage. On attend papa, il arrive dans pas longtemps. Tiens regarde, tu vas aller dans les bras de mamie comme ça tu verras papa arriver. **

Je le sortis de sa nacelle, l'embrassais et le donnais à Esmée. Il frottait un peu ses yeux mais souriait. Il n'était vraiment pas difficile comme bébé. Sur les écrans d'affichage il était marqué que l'avion était arrivé, il n'avait plus qu'à descendre de l'appareil et nous rejoindre.

Quelques personnes arrivèrent, mais pas d'Edward. Je ne savais pas si je devais le guetter en militaire ou en civil. Les gens qui débarquaient étaient plus nombreux à passer les portes. Ho aller Edward viens… Et si finalement sa date de retour avait changé au dernier moment ? Où qu'il avait loupé son avion ? Non il m'aurait prévenue… Sauf s'il n'avait pas pu me joindre.

C'est alors que je vis un groupe de garçons en tenue de militaire, sac sur le dos, arriver. Je sautillais presque sur place, j'avais envie de courir vers lui, je l'avais tout de suite reconnu et il me cherchait. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent alors et je lâchais prise, tant pis je m'en fiche je cours ! Je partis donc en courant vers lui en ne bousculant personne, il avait posé son sac par terre et me réceptionna dans ses bras quand j'arrivais sur lui.

Il me souleva et j'entourais mes jambes autour de sa taille puis posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Très rapidement nos langues se rencontrèrent pour un baiser débordant d'amour. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'aurais pu croire qu'il allait exploser, j'étais trop heureuse de le retrouver. A bout de souffle je posais mon front sur le sien et fixais ses yeux. Ensemble nous parlions.

**- Je t'aime !**

Je riais et l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, puis je prenais conscience que nous étions dans un lieu public, bon après tout tant pis.

**- Je t'aime Edward, je suis heureuse ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Des milliers de je t'aime ! **

**- Moi aussi Bella, je t'aime comme un fou mon amour ! Ho ça fait du bien de le dire ! Tu es belle, mon ange, ça me fait tellement de bien de t'avoir contre moi. Je t'aime. **

**- Je veux t'épouser Edward. Je te dis oui, oui, oui ! Oui je veux être ta femme. **

**- Tu as la bague ? **

**- Non je l'ai laissé à la maison, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la perdre ou je ne sais pas quoi. **

**- Oui. On fera ça au calme. Mais plus question de se rétracter Swan ! **

**- Ha ça non ! **

**- Je t'aime. Anthony est là ? **

**- Oui avec ta mère. **

Je descendis de ses bras après un baiser, nous étions seuls quasiment maintenant. Nous allions alors voir Esmée et Anthony. Le petit avait compris et avait vu son père car il bougeait comme un fou dans les bras de sa grand-mère, il criait aussi tout content, le sommeil était bien loin. Edward souriait et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Salut mon bébé ! Ho mon chéri comme je suis heureux ! Toi aussi on dirait ? Tu es beau dis donc, maman elle t'a fait tout beau pour moi ? **

**- Il est toujours beau mon fils ! Pas que pour toi Cullen. **

**- Laisse-moi vivre mes retrouvailles tranquillement, petite Swan ! **

Je riais, il m'embrassa sur la tête avant de couvrir son fils de bisous puis il se tourna vers sa mère et je repris Anthony dans mes bras qui ne voulait surtout pas y venir.

**- Papa te reprend après chéri. Viens, on va aller voir les garçons là-bas… **

Edward me remerciait silencieusement puis j'allais vers les ex-compagnons d'armes d'Edward. Je reconnaissais très facilement Matt, en plus c'était le seul blond. Il me souriait alors qu'Anthony pleurait son père.

**- J'ai pas le droit au même accueil qu'au major moi ?**

**- Si je n'avais pas Anthony dans les bras je l'aurais fait. Ravie de te voir enfin en vrai Matt. **

**- Oui moi aussi. **

Il me prit quand même dans ses bras en guise de bonjour, je souriais.

**- Content d'être revenu ?**

**- Sacrément oui ! Tu n'imagines pas comment c'est bon ! Et un ou deux jours de plus j'aurais tapé sur le major ! **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Trop chiant on le tenait plus. C'est qui avec lui ?**

Je me retournais vers Edward et Esmée, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et je crois bien qu'elle pleurait.

**- C'est sa mère. C'est compliqué entre lui et ses parents.**

**- Je vois. Elle fait jeune, on dirait ta sœur.**

**- Ou alors je fais vieille. **

**- Tu as raison, c'est sûrement ça. **

Je lui donnais un petit coup dans l'épaule et il riait. Le voir en vrai me faisait plaisir, et je l'aimais de plus en plus. Edward et sa mère arrivèrent vers nous et je redonnais Anthony à Edward, il se calma tout de suite.

**- Super, maman va compter pour du beurre pendant un bon moment.**

**- Dis pas ça chérie. Et puis maman ne comptera pas pour du beurre aux yeux de papa ! **

**- J'espère bien. **

**- Bon, tu as fait connaissance ? **

**- Juste Matt. **

**- Alors voici aussi, Tyler, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry et Seth. Les gars, voici Bella, ma fiancée, Anthony mon fils et Esmée, ma maman ! **

Nous les saluions et discutions rapidement avant qu'ils partent tous de leur côté après s'être promis de s'appeler et de se revoir vite. Il n'y a que Matt qui traînait un peu, il n'avait pas l'air pressé de partir.

**- Tu veux qu'on te dépose quelque part Matt ? **

**- Tu ferais ça ?**

**- Bah oui. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui t'attend.**

**- Mon père mais il bosse.**

**- On te dépose à son travail alors.**

**- Merci Bella.**

Arrivés à la voiture ils rangeaient les sacs dans le coffre et par souci d'espace Esmée monta à l'arrière avec Edward et Anthony alors que Matt montait devant, ils seraient moins à l'étroit. Dans la voiture Anthony se rendormit et Matt parla avec Edward.

**- On se revoit quand ? **

**- Quand tu veux, tu as mon numéro, mon adresse et tout. Si tu as besoin d'un truc n'hésite pas.**

**- Oui… ça va me faire bizarre quand même de plus voir ta sale tête tous les jours. **

**- Tu parles à ton supérieur.**

**- Plus maintenant. On est potes !**

**- Je suis pas certain de ça. **

**- Pauvre type ! **

Je riais et me garais devant une petite sandwicherie, je la connaissais, je passais devant souvent, je n'habitais pas très loin d'ici.

**- Tu as tout ? **

**- Oui, merci Bella. **

**- De rien, et Edward a raison n'hésite pas à appeler, en plus on n'habite pas loin, on voit mon immeuble même. **

**- C'est lequel ?**

**- Celui du fond là-bas… **

Je lui montrais la direction et après qu'il ait repéré il me prit dans ses bras pour me remercier encore une fois. Edward et lui se firent une longue accolade, ses deux-là étaient visiblement plus amis que je le pensais. Après un dernier au revoir il entra dans la boutique et un homme et une femme, blonds, l'accueillaient en le prenant dans leurs bras, ses parents sans aucun doute.

Alors que je regardais les retrouvailles Edward m'embrassa sur la tempe pour me signaler qu'on devrait rentrer. Une fois à l'appartement je remettais Anthony dans son lit pendant qu'Esmée faisait visiter l'appartement refait à Edward puis je les rejoignis à la fin de la visite.

**- Bon je vais vous laisser les enfants. Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu Edward.**

**- Moi aussi. Merci pour tout, maman.**

**- Mais de rien. Prends soin de lui Bella.**

**- Je n'y manquerais pas. Vous voulez déjeuner avec nous demain midi ? Si Carlisle peut venir…**

**- Non, vous venez à la maison plutôt. C'est toujours toi qui reçois, on va fêter le retour de mon fils chez nous et comme ça Anthony verra sa chambre. **

**- Elle est finie ? **

**- Oui juste deux trois touches à rajouter. Je vais le faire en rentrant. Demain vers midi ? **

**- C'est noté, merci.**

**- Parfait, alors à demain. **

Je l'embrassais et très vite je me retrouvais en tête-à-tête avec Edward.

**- Bienvenue chez nous mon amour. Ça te plaît ? **

**- Oui, c'est parfait. Juste laisse-moi deux minutes, je veux enlever cet affreux uniforme ! **

**- Vas-y, je serais dans le salon. Tu as faim ou soif ?**

**- Un peu oui. **

**- Ok, je m'en occupe. **

**- Tu es parfaite. **

Je l'embrassais et allais lui préparer un casse-croûte pendant qu'il se changeait. J'envoyais un message à Rosalie et Alice pour les prévenir du retour d'Edward.

**- Tu as mis ma télé dans la chambre ! C'est cool ! **

**- Oui, un bon film dans le lit, le pied ! Avec mon amoureux en plus. **

**- Je t'aime.**

Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mon cou. Je me retournais et trouvais très vite ses lèvres, hélas pour nous j'entendis son ventre grogner. Je souriais et m'écartais de lui.

**- Tu devrais manger.**

**- Oui. J'ai du mal à réaliser que je suis là… J'ai l'impression que je vais repartir.**

**- Ho non, je ne te laisserais pas partir de si tôt. **

Je souriais et nous allions dans le salon pour qu'il mange.

**- Alors les vaccins d'Anthony ? **

**- Ho c'était horrible ! Mon pauvre bébé… il a pleuré et après il a été un peu patraque jusqu'à hier. Il a un petit bleu sur les fesses. **

**- Il l'a piqué aux fesses ?**

**- Oui, c'est là où il y a le plus de gras si tu veux. Mais il va bien maintenant et puis il y a papa ! **

**- Il avait l'air tout heureux de me voir.**

**- Tu n'imagines même pas les crises que j'ai eues quand on se parlait et qu'on coupait avant qu'il dorme. C'est bizarre…**

**- Tu es vexée ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- J'ai eu l'impression que ça te contrariait qu'il demande mes bras.**

**- Ho non ! C'est normal, tu nous as manqué, il ne parle pas encore et il se manifeste comme ça. **

**- Tu n'es pas jalouse alors.**

**- Non absolument pas. Ne t'en fais pas.**

**- D'accord. Et ton père il vient quand ? **

**- De mercredi à samedi.**

**- Il va dormir où ?**

**- Bah réfléchis, entre nous deux dans lit ! **

**- Canapé ?**

**- Il est convertible.**

**- Ha d'accord. **

Je souriais, il finissait de manger puis nous allions dans le salon. Il était tant de se parler. Il commença.

**- Bella… Je t'aime tu le sais. Depuis le début c'est toi, tu es très vite devenue mon monde, ma motivation. Tu te souviens ? Pour remarcher je pensais à toi, je voulais être capable de marcher à côté de toi en te tenant la main et non être poussé assis sur un fauteuil. Mais rapidement tu es devenue plus qu'une motivation. Tu te souviens du jour où on parlait de nos rêves, de nos futures familles ? **

**- Oui, on voulait tous les deux un chien ! **

**- On l'aura ! Mais quand j'imaginais mon futur c'était avec toi, mon rêve c'était toi. Ça a toujours été toi, pour tout. Si tu savais comme je regrette le soir de tes 18 ans, nos vies auraient été différentes j'en suis certain. Tu ne serais pas tombée sur ce connard de Jacob et moi je n'aurais pas vu les horreurs de la guerre qui ne me quitteront jamais. Tu étais la seule chose qui me faisait tenir, je m'accrochais à mon souvenir de nos ébats le jour de mon départ, aux fous rires qu'on a pu partager…**

**- La course en fauteuil…**

**- Le plus gros fou rire de ma vie jusque-là. Je pensais aussi à notre bébé. Tu m'as tout donné, l'espoir, l'amour, l'envie de vivre… grâce à toi je me suis attaché à mon rêve de vivre en famille avec toi à mes côtés. Alors c'est pour ça que je serai le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme. **

Il s'était mis à genoux, il avait sorti la bague et me la présentait. Je souriais folle de joie, heureuse, car tout ce que je voulais c'était lui et nous allions nous unir.

**- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi très vite au lycée et je pense que tu es mon premier amour même s'il n'y avait rien entre nous. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, j'ai cru que ça avait fonctionné jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve au centre. J'ai essayé de me dire que tu n'étais qu'un ami, je me mentais, j'avais peur aussi. Peur de m'attacher pour te perdre une nouvelle fois. Toi aussi tu es mon rêve, je nous imaginais ensemble le jour où nous avions parlé de ça. Tu es tout pour moi, alors oui Edward, je veux t'épouser et je veux qu'on vive nos rêves. Je t'aime…**

Il me passa alors la bague qu'il m'avait demandé de garder pour lui la dernière fois. Cette bague était vraiment magnifique et je ne l'avais jamais essayé. Elle m'allait parfaitement bien, j'étais fière de l'avoir enfin au doigt, je me sentais encore plus importante dans la vie d'Edward. Il se releva alors vers moi, m'embrassa avec passion, je lui rendis son baiser, maintenant qu'il avait mangé nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions.

J'étais presque nue, je n'avais que mon boxer et lui aussi quand Anthony se fit entendre. Instantanément nous nous arrêtions et Edward grogna, moi je riais.

**- Désolée, mais c'est ça la vie de parents.**

**- Hum… Ce soir ? **

**- Oui promis, sauf si tu t'endors parce que tu es trop fatigué du voyage.**

**- Je ne dors plus beaucoup, je suis en forme. **

**- On verra. Je vais le chercher. **

Je l'embrassais, me rhabillais et aller voir mon fils, il était tout heureux.

**- Aller viens mon bébé, papa va te donner le biberon.**

Je rejoignais Edward dans le salon, Anthony réclamait ses bras et j'allais faire son biberon. Edward lui donna et je les observais. Tout irait bien maintenant j'en étais persuadée. Dans le reste de la journée, nous profitions de nous trois, Anthony semblait être le bébé le plus heureux du monde, Edward en était complètement fou.

Mon fiancé, comme j'aime ce mot… me rendit aussi le collier de ma mère que je lui avais donné le jour de son départ, quant à l'ours Teddy il trouva sa place sur la commode de notre chambre, avant je l'avais sur ma table de nuit et souvent contre moi aussi.

Le soir venu Edward prit encore soin de notre fils mais une fois le petit couché c'est de moi qu'il s'occupa et nos retrouvailles furent tout simplement merveilleuses. Nous nous étions manqués, ça se voyait pourtant nos ébats ce soir-là furent toujours rythmés par un amour profond et sincère.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**Mon Dieu, j'espère n'avoir déçus personne...**

**Il ne reste que 2 chapitres pour cette fiction.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey bonsoir à toute ! **

**Merci pour tout vos messages, merci de me suivre.**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy comme toujours.**

**J'espère que tout vas bien, moi je suis sur un nuage, j'ai fait la rencontre de Johnny Depp lors d'une avant première. j'en reviens toujours pas !**

**Petit Message à aussidagility : je répond à ta review laissé sur l'autre fiction (Juste pour l'été) Je sais que tu lis celle-ci aussi. Alors je viens à Bretagne pour mes vacances. à Vannes exactement. voilà voilà**

**Maintenant Bonne Lecture. On fait un saut dans le temps. **

* * *

_7 ans plus tard_

**- Maman ! **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tonton Matt il m'embête. **

**- Ho… Il fait quoi ?**

**- Il me chatouille.  
**

**- Reste avec moi alors.**

**- Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Je prépare le biberon de ta sœur.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Bah Emma. Nélia ne boit plus de biberons.**

**- Mais elle dort Emma.**

**- Elle va bientôt se réveiller. **

**- Ha d'accord. Et papa il revient quand ?**

**- Il va arriver. Tu me fais un câlin ?**

**- Oui ! **

- **Viens là mon grand bébé ! **

Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et l'embrassais. Celui-là il ne manquait pas d'amour… Anthony avait aujourd'hui sept ans. Edward et moi l'avions couvert d'amour, toujours dans les bras d'un de nous deux, toujours à recevoir des bisous, à se faire câliner. Edward avait, et, passait toujours des heures à jouer avec lui, que ce soit avec les Playmobils, les petites voitures ou au foot.

Anthony et son père c'était un lien très fort, Edward avait tout fait pour rattraper ce qu'il avait loupé avec lui. Je n'étais pas mise de côté au contraire, j'avais autant de câlins et autant de complicités avec mon fils qu'Edward. J'étais plus sollicitée pour les activités calmes, comme lire une histoire, faire un dessin ou un coloriage mais surtout les câlins.

Edward et moi nous nous étions mariés un an pile après son retour au pays. On avait fait une grande fête, il y avait eu de tout, des rires, des larmes, des surprises, de la bonne humeur et même une bagarre sans grande incidence tard dans la nuit. Deux amis d'Edward qu'il avait connus à l'armée s'étaient battus pour Rosalie, sauf qu'ils étaient trop saouls pour comprendre que ça ne servait à rien puisqu'elle était mariée et mère de famille.

Bref notre mariage avait été le plus beau de tous, j'avais porté une robe de mariée magnifique. La robe était avec un bustier effet corset avec un décolleté en forme de cœur en satin et la jupe était volumineuse grâce au tulle. Tout le bustier était incrusté de broderie perlé argenté, la jupe en avait également. C'était la robe parfaite. Edward avait vêtu son uniforme de Marines, je lui avais demandé de le mettre parce qu'il était vraiment trop beau dans cette tenue.

Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré de ma vie. Ce jour avait été fort en émotions pour moi. J'avais pleuré pendant l'échange des vœux et des alliances, pleuré quand nous avions ouvert le bal, pleuré quand mes amis, mon père et mes beaux-parents avaient fait leurs discours pendant le repas mais surtout j'avais fondu en larmes devant mon petit garçon qui avait fait ses premiers pas ce jour-là.

Anthony avait fait du quatre pattes à l'âge de dix mois, il marchait quand on lui tenait la main, il se levait et restait debout mais n'avançait pas. De plus il n'avait qu'à tendre les bras pour que son père ou moi le prenne pour le conduire où il voulait. Si bien qu'à quinze mois monsieur ne marchait toujours pas, on commençait à s'inquiéter un peu mais le jour de notre mariage il s'était levé et avait marché. Il jouait dans son coin tranquillement, Edward et moi étions occupés à ouvrir le bal et comme on ne venait pas le chercher c'est lui qui est venu à nous tout naturellement.

En guise de cadeau de mariage nous avions eu un séjour de dix jours à Bora-Bora. Notre voyage de noces avait été merveilleux, ça nous avait fait beaucoup de bien, bon quitter Anthony avait été un déchirement mais nous avions surmonté ça. J'étais d'autant plus excitée car c'était la première fois que je prenais l'avion. Résultat de l'expérience ? Bof, ça ne m'avait pas impressionné plus que ça, rien de génial. Edward avait ri face à ma déception.

De retour en Amérique nous avions vécu notre petite vie tranquille mais Edward avait des périodes très dures. Il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars, je me réveillais terrifiée par moments, il s'en rendait malade, il arrivait qu'il se sente menacé ou traqué, il restait enfermé à la maison. Ce n'était pas tout le temps et heureusement.

J'en avais parlé à Carlisle il m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un traumatisme fréquent chez les soldats. J'avais aussi demandé à Matt ce qu'il en était pour lui, il était devenu un ami très proche pour moi, un frère pour Edward. Il m'avait dit que lui se faisait suivre par un psy pour le remettre de tout ça. Edward avait refusé de voir quelqu'un quand je lui en avais parlé. Il disait qu'il maîtrisait. Il s'était décidé à agir quand une nuit il rêvait que j'étais un ennemi et qu'il m'avait attrapé par la gorge. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie que cette nuit-là, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. J'avais porté les marques de ses mains longtemps autour de mon cou.

L'effet sur lui avait été immédiat, dès le lendemain il avait appelé Matt pour qu'il lui donne le nom de son psychiatre et dans l'heure qui suivait il avait un rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Je lui avais pardonné son geste, je savais qu'il n'était pas lui-même à ce moment-là, et je l'aimais quand même plus que tout. Lui par contre ne se l'était pas encore pardonné, il allait toujours à ses séances, deux fois par semaine, même sept ans après être revenu. Il y était d'ailleurs en ce moment.

Edward avait la chance de ne pas travailler, au début il avait cherché à trouver quelque chose mais rien d'intéressant ne s'était présenté. Comme il gagnait bien plus que moi, qui travaillais, avec sa pension de militaire, nous avions décidé qu'il s'occuperait d'Anthony et de l'appartement. J'avais un homme au foyer et il faisait ça à la perfection ! Nous avions déménagé, nous avions maintenant une belle et grande maison, avec un jardin et il m'avait acheté un chien. Un border collie, je l'avais eu chiot, il était noir et blanc et trop mignon et s'entendait très bien avec Anthony.

Edward et moi étions les heureux parents de trois enfants. Nélia avait 5 ans, la grossesse était voulue, après notre mariage nous avions décidé de faire un autre bébé. Edward allait un peu mieux, ses crises de paranoïa et ses cauchemars étaient moins violents. J'avais espéré que cette grossesse l'aide à s'en sortir dans ses angoisses, dans un sens ça avait marché mais il continuait à voir son psy. Ensuite Emma était née il y a trois mois, c'était un heureux accident un moment de folie dans la voiture sur le bord d'un chemin désert. J'étais comblée par mes enfants et par mon mari.

J'étais à l'heure actuelle dans le salon, mon fils contre moi à discuter avec Matt. Nélia dormait, elle avait été malade et se remettait doucement. Matt venait quasiment tous les jours nous voir, il était le parrain de ma dernière fille d'ailleurs et Anthony et Nélia l'appelaient tonton. Il avait réalisé son rêve, il avait repris l'entreprise familial de sandwich et en avait fait un lieu à la mode dans Seattle, il gagnait très bien sa vie avec son entreprise et sa pension.

**- Bon et tu te trouves une petite amie quand ? Il va falloir te décider mon vieux.**

**- Ouais… Bah justement, j'ai rien dit mais ça fait quelques mois que je vois une fille et j'aimerai beaucoup vous la présenter.**

**- C'est vrai ? Ho c'est génial. Ça sera avec plaisir ! Comment elle s'appelle ? **

**- Elle s'appelle Nina, c'est la fleuriste qui bosse en face de ma sandwicherie. **

**- La brune ?**

**- Tu rigoles ? C'est la vieille peau de patronne celle-là ! Non, Nina c'est une des employées, la blonde.**

**- Heu… ha oui je vois ! Oui elle est très jolie. Elle vient manger chez toi ?**

**- Oui ça a commencé comme ça. **

**- On dîne ensemble quand tu veux ! **

**- D'accord je lui dirais, merci. **

**- De rien… Ha chéri, j'entends la voiture de papa qui se gare ! **

**- Ouais papa ! **

Anthony courait vers l'entrée de la maison pour aller à la rencontre de son père. Ils revenaient tous les deux quelques secondes après, Anthony dans les bras de son père. Edward me souriait en arrivant et c'est à ce moment-là que ma petite puce se mit à réclamer son biberon. Je me levais, embrassais mon mari au passage et montais chercher ma fille.

**- Coucou Emma… Bien dormi mon ange ? Ho tu as faim hein ? Viens, papa, Anthony et parrain sont en bas. **

Je l'embrassais et redescendais. Elle était aussi facile à vivre qu'Anthony pour le moment, je ne me plaignais pas. Matt se proposa pour donner le biberon et je lui confiais ma fille après que son frère et son père lui aient fait un bisou. Je profitais que Matt s'occupe d'Emma pour préparer le goûter des enfants et Edward me rejoignit dans la cuisine.

**- Tout s'est bien passé ? **

**- Oui, je vais bien. Il veut qu'on passe à une fois par semaine maintenant. **

**- Tu t'en sens capable ?**

**- Oui je crois, mais si ça ne va pas on reprendra deux fois, on essaye. Et toi ça va ?**

**- Ouais. Dis j'ai bien envie de prolonger mon congé maternité comme Rose. **

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- J'ai le droit à six mois, un an ou trois ans. **

**- C'est vrai ? **

**- Oui. Je l'ai pas fait avec Anthony parce qu'on ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Avec Nélia je n'en ressentais pas le besoin mais là…**

**- Oui. Mais tu te sens capable de reprendre le travail après trois ans de rien ?**

**- Peut-être pas trois ans. Non je pensais plus à un an. Comme ça je me remets totalement de l'accouchement, Emma demandera moins d'attentions que maintenant, elle fera complètement ses nuits. Et je m'occuperais des deux autres aussi. Ma petite Nélia qui se remet doucement de sa grippe a besoin de sa maman…**

**- Oui. Elle va mieux d'ailleurs ? Elle avait de la fièvre un peu ce matin. **

**- Oui je sais, mais tu as vu elle a bien mangé à midi, elle dort encore là.**

**- D'accord… Donc vacances d'un an ? **

**- Oui. Et j'ai envie de profiter de vous. On peut profiter de cette année pour bouger un peu. On se prend du temps aussi juste nous deux. **

**- Oui l'idée me plaît bien. Mais tu es sur de reprendre ta place après ?**

**- Oui. Au pire nous savons très bien que même si je ne travaillais plus on aurait suffisamment de quoi vivre. **

**- C'est vrai. Bon d'accord alors. En plus comme tu retomberas enceinte ça prolongera.**

**- Ho pas dans l'année à venir Cullen. Oui pour quatre enfants mais on attend bien deux ans voir trois avant le prochain. **

**- Je suis d'accord. Je suis heureux que tu sois ma femme mais je peu plus répliquer en t'appelant Swan quand tu me dis Cullen.**

**- C'est bête hein ? **

**- Je t'aime quand même. **

**- Je t'aime aussi. En parlant d'amour, Matt a rencontré une fille et veut nous la présenter. **

**- Sérieux ? Qui ? **

**- La fleuriste en face de son boulot.**

**- La brune ? **

**- J'ai dit pareil, non la brune c'est la patronne. Lui il est avec la blonde.**

**- Elle est vachement mignonne dis donc ! Il ne choisit pas n'importe qui. **

**- Hey ho je suis là ! **

**- Tu sais bien que tu les surpasses toutes, mon amour. Je t'aime.**

**- Mouais, tu l'as bien reluquée quand même la petite fleuriste. **

**- J'aime quand tu es jalouse comme ça ! **

Je souriais et il me prit dans ses bras après qu'il m'ait embrassé. J'aimais être contre lui et quand il me complimentait, bien sûr j'avais confiance en lui à cent pour cent.

**- Maman…**

**- Ho ma puce… Viens là. Tu as bien dormi ? **

Je pris Nélia dans mes bras qui venait de se lever, elle avait encore les yeux quasiment fermés. Je l'embrassais et Edward nous serra de ses bras.

**- Maman j'ai faim…  
**

**- Oui, je préparais le goûter. Tu vas avec papa ?**

**- Oui.  
**

**- Allez viens avec moi ma fille chérie d'amour. Bella on va courir après ?**

**- Heu ouais… Tu demandes à Matt de les garder ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Ok, j'arrive avec le goûter ma chérie. **

**- D'accord. **

Je les embrassais avant de continuer mes tartines de Nutella, et de presser les oranges pour le jus des enfants. Nous avions pris l'habitude avec Edward d'aller courir deux à trois fois par semaine. J'avais pris un peu de poids pendant ma deuxième grossesse et il m'avait proposé de me coacher en sport. J'y allais à reculons au début mais j'avais découvert que j'aimais beaucoup ça, je me défoulais en courant et je ne pensais à rien. Et puis c'était un moment que je partageais avec mon mari, on avait notre coin à nous, un petit bois pas très loin en voiture. Il n'y avait qu'une règle, ne jamais courir l'un sans l'autre.

**- Anthony, Nélia, voilà le goûter. **

**- Merci maman. **

**- De rien, et t'en mets pas partout Anthony.**

**- Promis. Vous allez courir avec papa ? **

**- Heu oui Edward ?**

**- Oui, Matt les garde. On part vers 18h ? **

**- Ok, merci Matt.**

Je reprenais Emma dans mes bras pour un câlin. Anthony c'était son père tout craché, Nélia c'était un mélange de nous deux, peut-être un peu plus de mon côté mais elle avait les expressions de son père. Emma c'était différent. Elle nous ressemblait mais pas beaucoup, elle avait juste les yeux verts de son père et ma peau blanche. Sinon elle était blonde et avait des traits de Carlisle, pourtant je jure que c'était bien la fille d'Edward. En tout cas c'était notre petite poupée.

Après avoir joué avec elle et répondu aux attentes des deux autres j'allais me préparer pour ma course à pieds, c'était l'heure. La tenue enfilée nous allions en voiture jusqu'au petit bois et c'était parti pour une heure de sport. Edward était plus entraîné que moi mais il s'adaptait à mon allure et m'encourageait ou me donnait des conseils. J'avais repris depuis peu, j'avais arrêté pendant ma grossesse et avait recommencé il n'y a que deux mois. La course terminée je m'étirais et buvais. C'était sur ce chemin que nous avions conçu Emma.

**- Je m'en sors comment ?**

**- Très bien, tu es presque au niveau d'avant ta grossesse.**

**- Je me sens mieux, c'est moins dur et mon souffle va bien. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un marathon ensemble d'ici quelques mois.**

**- Tu voudrais bien ? **

**- Oui pourquoi pas. Je sais que tu en as envie en plus. **

**- Je t'aime, ça serait génial ! **

Je souriais et nous remontions en voiture, j'avais besoin d'une douche ! Sur le trajet Edward avait l'air tendu et stressé. Je posais alors ma main sur sa cuisse, je sais que ça ne changerait rien mais il savait que j'étais là. Arrivés à la maison il semblait encore plus nerveux et regardait partout autour de lui.

**- Edward qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu es nerveux comme ça ? **

**- Rien ça va. Viens.**

Je descendis de la voiture, allais l'embrasser puis passais la porte de chez moi. Je sursautais quand devant moi une vingtaine de personnes se mirent à crier à l'unisson.

**- Joyeux anniversaire Bella ! **

Nos amis les plus proches, mes beaux-parents et même mon père étaient là pour moi. J'étais touchée et très émue, en plus mes enfants arrivèrent avec un énorme bouquet de roses blanches qui formaient un cœur entouré de roses bleues. Je n'en avais jamais vues de roses bleues et c'était très beau.

**- Bon anniversaire maman…**

**- Ho merci mes bébés, elles sont belles vos fleurs ! **

**- Oui et ça fait un cœur.**

**- Oui, j'adore. Merci. Venez faire un bisou.**

Je les embrassais puis allais à la rencontre de nos invités, le salon était tout décoré pour faire la fête. Alice et Jasper étaient là avec leurs trois enfants, Tyler, James et Ashley. Rosalie et Emmett avec Victoria, Taylor et les jumelles, Rachel et Rebecca. Mon père et sa femme et oui mon père avait rencontré Sue et il s'était marié, il était heureux et je l'étais pour lui. Mes beaux-parents bien sûr étaient là ainsi que Matt et sa petite amie que je rencontrais pour la première fois.

Je remerciais tout le monde et Alice donna vingt minutes pour qu'Edward et moi nous nous préparions et nous douchions. Je montais avec lui et prenions notre douche ensemble.

**- Tu étais nerveux pour ça ?**

**- Oui, j'espérais que tout soit prêt et je ne voulais pas que quelque chose trahisse la surprise. **

**- Je suis trop contente, ça me fait plaisir merci et je suppose que je dois te remercier pour les fleurs aussi ?**

**- Oui. Le bleu c'est original non ? **

**- Oui très. Merci mon chéri, je t'aime !**

Je l'embrassais dans l'idée de faire plus. Il comprit mon message et nous faisions l'amour. Vite fait mais très, très bien fait. Nous sortions ensuite, j'enfilais une petite robe et j'attendais qu'Edward soit prêt pour descendre voir tout le monde. Les enfants jouaient entre eux, Esmée et Sue distribuaient petits fours et boissons, les autres discutaient tous ensemble, Edward et moi allions nous mêler au groupe. C'est Alice qui s'adressa à moi la première.

**- Alors surprise ?**

**- Ho oui ! J'ai pas compris qu'aller courir était un prétexte pour préparer tout ça. Anthony et Nélia savaient ?**

**- Non, Anthony aurait craché le morceau tu le connais. **

**- C'est ton fils oui ! **

Edward m'embrassa dans le cou et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Nous discutions avec Nina, la petite amie de Matt, elle était vraiment gentille et Matt avait l'air bien avec elle. J'appris que mon père restait dormir ici avec Sue, j'étais contente de pouvoir l'avoir avec moi, même si ce n'était pas longtemps.

Ce qui était bien c'est que je n'avais pas à faire à manger, tout était prêt je n'avais qu'à profiter. Je m'occupais quand même d'Emma, Nélia collait son père et Anthony grignotait tout en jouant avec Tyler, le fils d'Alice. Mais au moment où je devais ouvrir mes cadeaux il vint se mettre contre moi pour déchirer le papier à ma place.

Mon père et Sue m'offraient un parfum, Esmée et Carlisle nous offraient la décoration de notre chambre, j'avais dit, il y a quelques temps que je souhaitais refaire la déco de ma chambre à coucher. Matt m'offrit un collier et un bracelet, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett une journée en thalasso, Alice et Rose venaient avec moi. De la part de mes enfants j'avais plein de dessins, Edward les avait aidés aussi à me faire un tableau avec leurs empreintes de pieds et de mains, même Emma avait participé, j'adorais ce tableau. Enfin Edward m'offrit une semaine de vacances à Paris ! Cet homme était fou mais j'étais folle de joie.

**- Ho merci mon amour ! Je suis trop heureuse ! On part quand ? **

**- Dans trois jours. Ça te va ? **

**- Ho oui ! Merci, viens !**

Je l'embrassais et fis la même chose avec tout le monde. Dans la soirée je couchais mes enfants après plein de bisous. Il était 23h quand Alice et Rose partirent avec leurs familles, on irait à la thalasso en revenant de mon voyage. Matt prit congé lui aussi, je le rassurais en disant que j'adorais sa petite amie, elle était vraiment sympa. Mes beaux-parents le suivaient et mon père et sa femme montaient se coucher. J'étais donc seule avec Edward.

**- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ma chérie ? **

**- Très oui ! Merci.**

**- De rien. J'ai hâte qu'on parte en vacances ! **

**- Moi aussi ! Et les enfants ? **

**- Mes parents vont venir ici les garder. Ça te dérange pas ? **

**- Pas du tout.**

**- Il y a une dernière chose.**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Il y a 16 ans je t'ai proposé de danser avec moi, tu as refusé sur cette chanson…**

Il mit une musique que je reconnus tout de suite, il avait raison. C'était Everything I Do, de Bryan Adams. Je lui avais effectivement refusé une danse sur cette chanson.

**- Bella, tu veux bien danser avec moi ? **

**- Avec plaisir oui.**

Je prenais alors sa main et nous dansions, seuls au milieu de notre salon, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Nous avions connu des moments très durs, Edward avait été traumatisé de la guerre, il avait pourtant tenu le coup et se donnait tous les moyens pour réussir à s'en sortir. Je l'aimais, ça c'était irréfutable, il m'aimait lui aussi, nous avions une belle famille. Ma vie était comme je l'avais rêvé.

Notre slow terminé il me porta dans ses bras et nous allions jusqu'à notre chambre tout en nous embrassant. Il me déposa sur le lit et nous commencions à nous déshabiller jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrir.

**- Maman, j'ai fait un cauchemar…**

**- Ho… Mon bébé…**

Je remettais ma robe et Edward soupira. Comme il dormait toujours en caleçon et qu'il était dans cette tenue il se glissa dans les draps. J'allais prendre Anthony dans mes bras, il dormait à moitié, son doudou contre lui, c'était toujours le vieux t-shirt de son père.

**- Il faisait très peur ce cauchemar ?**

**- Oui ! Peux rester avec vous ?**

**- Viens avec papa, on va laisser maman se préparer pour dormir pendant qu'on fait un câlin. **

**- D'accord. **

Anthony alla donc contre son père et moi j'allais me préparer pour la nuit dans la salle de bain. En revenant dans la chambre, Edward avait été rejoint par Nélia en plus de notre fils. Je souriais et me glissais dans les draps.

**- C'est quoi l'excuse ? **

**- Cauchemar aussi. **

**- On se rattrapera à Paris ! **

**- J'y compte bien ! Bonne nuit ma puce. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi. Bisou !**

Nous nous embrassions et c'est à quatre dans le lit que nous nous endormions. C'était très rare que les enfants dorment avec nous, Edward avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire s'il était pris d'un violent cauchemar même si ça n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. S'il avait accepté c'est qu'il se sentait mieux et avait confiance en lui, j'étais contente même si nous avions été interrompus… Vite Paris !

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre.**

**Bien sûr une autre fiction prendra sa place. j'espère qu'elle vous intéressera...**

**biz **

**Lexi **


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir.  
**

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre...**

**Je suis triste que ça se termine ! **

**Une énorme merci à vous de m'avoir suivit d'avoir laissé des reviews et de votre gentillesse. **

**Une énorme merci à ma super bêta SoSweetySoCrazy qui est là depuis le début de l'aventure Fanfiction. **

**Je vous laisse à la lecture du dernier chapitre. on se retrouve en bas et je vous parle de la prochaine fiction. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**- Ho je vous aime fort mes bébés… Anthony tu prends soin de tes sœurs hein ?**

**- Oui maman.  
**

**- Je t'aime. Nélia pleure pas mon cœur, je vais pleurer aussi.**

**- Je veux pas que tu partes…**

**- On en a parlé chérie. Tu te souviens ?**

**- Oui.  
**

**- Et je t'ai dit quoi ?**

**- Que ça serait pas long… Et qu'on aurait des cadeaux…**

**- Oui et qu'on vous appellera tous les jours et que papa et maman t'aiment fort, fort, fort ! En plus tu as une photo à côté de ton lit, quand tu es triste tu la regardes et voilà. Ok ?**

**- Je t'aime maman.**

**- Moi aussi. Aller on doit y aller ma chérie. **

Je la serrais contre moi en l'embrassant. Je partais à Paris avec Edward aujourd'hui, Esmée et Carlisle venaient s'installer à la maison pour garder les enfants. J'étais terriblement triste de les laisser, je n'aimais pas me séparer d'eux. Nélia acceptait mal notre départ et ça me faisait énormément de peine de la laisser dans cet état.

Esmée la prenait contre elle quand je la lâchais, j'embrassais Anthony qui se montrait fort mais il avait confié à son père qu'il était triste lui aussi. Il n'y a que ma petite Emma qui dormait et qui ne se rendait compte de rien.

**- Bella faut qu'on y aille mon cœur.**

**- Oui je sais. On vous appelle quand on arrive. Soyez sages. Merci Esmée.  
**

**- De rien, profitez bien. **

**- Oui merci. Aller à très vite. **

Edward embrassa tout le monde avant de m'entraîner jusqu'à la voiture. Après des derniers signes de la main nous prenions la route vers l'aéroport. Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse pour me réconforter. J'étais contente de passer des vacances avec Edward, à Paris en plus ! Ma petite baisse de moral n'allait pas durer, c'était normal d'être triste de se séparer de ses enfants non ?

Arrivés à l'aéroport nous passions les barrières de sécurité pour enfin monter dans l'appareil. Le voyage serait long, nous avions un arrêt à New York, dommage que nous n'ayons pas assez de temps pour visiter la grosse pomme. J'avais prévu un bon livre, de la musique et Edward avait pris sa tablette pour qu'on puisse regarder un film ou jouer aux applications.

**- Heureuse mon amour ?**

**- Oui, je vais reprendre l'avion ! **

**- Menteuse, c'est pas ton truc.**

**- Non, je sais. Oui je suis heureuse mais tu as vu Nélia ?**

**- Tout va bien se passer.**

**- Père sans cœur ! **

**- Pas du tout ! Alors là non, ça me rend triste aussi, ils vont me manquer mais je me dis que je vais passer une super semaine avec la femme de ma vie. **

**- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de ces vacances avec toi ! Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Je me calais contre lui après l'avoir embrassé. L'avion décolla et c'était parti pour des heures de vol. J'avais acheté un petit guide concernant Paris pour voir ce qu'il ne fallait pas manquer, j'aimais quand pendant un voyage les choses étaient un minimum programmé. En organisant les visites on ne perdait pas de temps et ça m'enlevait du stress et de l'énervement. Edward avait accepté mon côté carré et maniaque de l'organisation.

Je discutais avec Edward de ce que nous pouvions faire ou non, après avoir choisi nos visites je m'appliquais à les répartir tel ou tel jour j'exposais mon planning avec Edward. Ça restait vague mais au moins nous avions une idée de ce que nous allions faire. Mon exposé terminé il prit la parole.

**- Je suis d'accord pour tout et j'espère que tu parles un peu Français parce que moi pas trop. Ma voisine au lycée me perturbait trop pour que je sois attentif.**

**- Tanya a gâché tes études Edward.**

**- C'était toi ma voisine petite tête ! **

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Oui sérieux. **

**- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Tu es sûr ?**

**- Tu me vexes Isabella. **

**- Pour en revenir au Français j'ai quelques souvenirs et j'ai un petit dictionnaire. **

**- D'accord. J'en reviens pas que tu t'en souviennes pas. Je vais en prendre pour dix ans de plus en psychanalyse pour ça.**

**- Mon pauvre petit mari. **

**- Oui…**

Je souriais et l'embrassais. Nous commencions alors à jouer sur sa tablette et à nous occuper pendant le vol. Arrivés à New York nous repassions encore les barrières de sécurité et nous allions acheter de quoi manger. J'en profitais pour envoyer un message à Esmée. Nélia ne pleurait plus et jouait avec Anthony qui l'occupait et Emma vivait sa vie. J'étais contente et soulagée que tout aille bien.

Notre piètre repas avalé nous attendions de reprendre l'avion. La prochaine fois on s'arrêterait à Paris. Le vol se passa en silence, Edward me câlinait pendant un film, je lisais et il dormait, il jouait sur la tablette alors que moi je dormais où nous dormions ensemble l'un contre l'autre. Le seul souci c'est que c'était très inconfortable et que j'avais mal partout.

Il était dix heures, heure française quand notre avion atterrissait à Paris, j'étais crevée mais folle de joie d'être enfin arrivée. Les bagages récupérés nous allions échanger notre argent en euros, ensuite nous allions prendre un taxi et Edward donna l'adresse de notre hôtel. J'étais heureuse de ces premiers pas à Paris, je ne loupais rien du décor même si pour le moment il n'y avait rien à voir d'extraordinaire.

Plus la voiture avançait plus la ville se dessinait, c'était très beau, malgré la circulation. Nous nous enfoncions dans la capitale, j'arrivais à distinguer le Sacré Cœur de loin, nous remontions aussi les Champs-Elysées, puis je vis la Tour Eiffel que je voyais pour la première fois. Je pressais la main d'Edward, j'avais envie de crier. Le taxi s'arrêta alors devant un hôtel en angle de rue et en forme de V. Des bagagistes vinrent prendre nos valises et nous allâmes à la réception après avoir payé le taxi.

La réceptionniste parlait notre langue ce qui facilita la tâche à Edward. Il indiqua le nom de réservation, notre identité vérifiée et après nous avoir souhaité un bon séjour un groom nous demanda de le suivre et nous montions dans un luxueux ascenseur. J'avais l'impression d'être Vivian Ward dans Pretty Woman, sauf que mon Edward Lewis était Edward Cullen et il était bien plus beau et que je n'étais pas une prostitué. Le groom nous montra notre chambre, nous donna la clef et nous souhaita un bon séjour lui aussi, Edward lui donna un pourboire avant de refermer la porte.

La chambre était magnifique, la pièce était en long. Dans l'entrée il y avait un couloir avec de quoi ranger nos affaires, déjà présente dans la pièce. Sur la gauche une porte nous menait à la salle de bain elle faisait certainement toute la longueur de la chambre. Il y avait une douche immense avec une cabine en verre, on pouvait entrer à douze là-dedans voire plus. Il y avait aussi une baignoire face à la douche, je pourrais prendre un bain tout en regardant Edward se doucher, mieux qu'au ciné !

La chambre elle était en blanc cassé et noir, le lit à baldaquin faisait face à une grande télé. Tout le reste de la pièce était aménagé en petit salon très cosy qui offrait une magnifique vue sur la Tour Eiffel. J'étais complètement sous le charme, la vue était magnifique, la chambre très agréable et mon mari était parfait.

**- Alors ça te plaît ? **

**- Ho oui… C'est magnifique Edward ! Il va peut-être falloir que je travaille finalement non ?  
**

**- Non, j'économise en secret depuis sept ans. Je versais une somme sur un compte tous les mois pour pouvoir t'offrir un beau voyage. **

**- Et j'ai rien vu ?**

**- Tu n'es pas si futée que ça on dirait.  
**

**- Ha ha ! **

**- Je propose de ranger nos affaires et de se détendre un peu du voyage avant de sortir non ?**

**- Je suis d'accord.**

Je l'embrassais et nous défaisions nos bagages, je m'autorisais une douche pour me remettre du voyage pendant qu'Edward appelait chez nous pour avertir que nous étions arrivés et pour prendre des nouvelles des enfants.

**- Tout va bien à la maison ?**

**- Oui, aucun souci. **

**- Ok, ça me rassure. **

**- Tu es prête ? On va déjeuner quelque part ? **

**- Oui. **

Je prenais mon manteau et mon sac puis sortis avec Edward dans les rues de Paris. Nous nous baladions pendant un petit moment sur les Champs-Elysées en regardant les vitrines des magasins. Edward prenait des photos de l'Arc de Triomphe alors que je posais ou inversement. Nous nous mettions ensuite en quête d'un restaurant, nous voulions de la cuisine française. Nous regardions la carte de plusieurs restaurants et Edward fut attiré par la carte du Fouquet's.

**- Tu es fou ? Tu as vu le prix d'un menu ? 85 euros ça fait… plus de 110 dollars pour manger. **

**- Mon amour, j'ai mis 200 dollars tous les mois sur un compte pendant sept ans. On a largement de quoi profiter et se faire plaisir. **

**- Sûr ?**

**- Je te le dirais si c'était faux. Je ne t'ai jamais menti.**

**- Sauf pour l'argent que tu as mis de côté. **

**- Bella… **

**- D'accord. Mais on devrait fait ça pour les études des enfants aussi.  
**

**- Oui, on le fera si tu veux. Alors on va manger ?**

**- Oui ok, tu m'as convaincue. **

Il m'embrassa et nous allions manger. C'était délicieux, je n'avais jamais aussi bien mangé de ma vie. A la fin du repas je ressortis complètement rassasiée et heureuse qu'Edward ait insisté pour ce restaurant. L'après-midi nous allions voir la Tour Eiffel, nous montions jusqu'au deuxième étage, la vue était magnifique, l'effort de la montée en valait le coup.

Pendant notre séjour nous visitions tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Montmartre, le Trocadéro, le Louvre, Notre Dame, les Invalides, la Place de la Concorde, la Place de la Bastille et nous avions fait un tour en bateau-mouche. La semaine avait été chargée. J'avais les pieds en compote et comme ce matin était notre dernier jour dans la capitale française je profitais d'un dernier bain, nous partions le lendemain matin.

**- Bella ?**

**- Hum…**

**- La robe qu'on a achetée à Nélia est déchirée dans le dos ! **

**- C'est vrai ? Je pensais avoir fait attention.**

**- Je sais. Je vais aller l'échanger.**

**- Attends je viens.**

**- Non reste dans ton bain chérie, profite. On l'a achetée pas loin, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

**- Tu es sûr ? Ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, je suis un grand garçon. **

**- Oui… Fais attention quand même. **

**- Oui mon ange. Je t'aime, à mon retour je veux te voir nue sur le lit…**

**- Je le serais, je t'attends ! **

**- Je me dépêche.**

Il m'embrassa avant de partir, bizarre qu'il se préoccupe de ça, en même temps heureusement qu'il avait regardé. Je profitais encore de mon bain avant de sortir. Je me pomponnais puis allais sur le lit, nue, comme Edward l'avait demandé. Nous avions décidé que notre dernière journée ne serait pas rythmée par des visites épuisantes. Il n'y avait pas que les journées qui étaient épuisantes, nos nuits aussi l'étaient. Nous avions fait l'amour tous les soirs, laissant nos désirs et nos fantasmes s'exprimer librement. C'était toujours délicat à la maison à cause des enfants, là rien ne nous empêchait de nous exprimer.

Je n'attendis que quelques minutes avant qu'Edward pousse la porte de notre chambre, il souriait, il lança le sac qu'il avait dans les mains je ne sais où et s'avança vers moi en se déshabillant. En quelques gestes rapides il se retrouvait nu à mes côtés nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

Ses mains me touchaient de partout, depuis le temps il savait comment me manipuler pour me faire succomber aux plaisirs les plus fous. Je ne restais pas sans rien faire, je caressais son torse, son dos, ses cheveux et ses fesses. Vint le moment où il me surplomba, sa bouche déposait des milliers de baisers sur mon corps, ses mains continuaient de me caresser, je fermais les yeux pour me délecter de cette divine sensation.

Après que nos corps se soit excités au maximum il choisit une position puis s'introduisit en moi avec une lenteur insupportable, je le suppliais d'aller plus vite, au moment où j'avais énoncé mon souhait il se retira pour revenir plus vite et plus fort. Ses mouvements ne s'arrêtaient jamais, toujours plus vite et toujours plus puissants, il me disait qu'il m'aimait plus que tout, que j'étais sa vie désormais, j'aurais aimé répondre mais ce n'était pas possible, aucune parole compréhensible ne sortait de ma bouche.

L'orgasme atteint, Edward continua à m'embrasser et à me caresser, j'aimais les câlins après l'amour il le savait et le faisait toujours. De toute façon s'il ne le faisait pas je les réclamais mes câlins. De longues minutes passèrent, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, nous profitions juste de ce moment de calme et de plénitude dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**- J'ai envie de rester dans tes bras toute ma vie… **

**- Tu y es déjà toutes les nuits. **

**- C'est pas assez. **

**- Emma, Nélia et Anthony ne seront pas contents. **

**- J'ai hâte de les revoir, ils me manquent mes enfants. **

**- Oui à moi aussi. **

**- Et la robe de Nélia ? **

**- Echangée, c'est comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. **

**- Très bien. Je vous aime major Cullen !**

**- Je t'aime aussi femme ! **

Je souriais et fermais les yeux, j'étais si bien contre lui que je m'endormis dans ses bras. Je ne me réveillais que midi passé, Edward était toujours à côté de moi, lui aussi endormi. Je l'embrassais dans le cou pour le réveiller.

**- Hum…**

**- Il est midi passé Edward. Je vais commander à manger, tu veux quoi ? **

**- On va sortir c'est mieux non ? **

**- Si tu veux. Lève-toi alors. **

**- Oui capitaine !**

Je l'embrassais et nous allions nous habiller. Nous allions manger dans un endroit bien de chez nous, Mcdo ! Je n'avais pas très faim, Edward non plus alors nous avions décidé de ne pas dépenser trop dans la nourriture pour ce midi. Le reste de l'après-midi était tranquille, nous nous baladions un peu, main dans la main, nous prenions les dernières photos puis la nuit commença à arriver et Edward souhaita retourner à l'hôtel.

**- Prépare-toi ma puce, on sort dîner. **

**- C'est vrai ? Où ? **

**- Là-bas… **

Il pointa son doigt vers la fenêtre qui nous montrait la Tour Eiffel.

**- On va manger au sommet de la tour ? **

**- Oui ! **

**- Ho Edward ! **

Je lui sautais dans les bras et l'embrassais avant d'aller me préparer pour le dîner. Une fois prête et complimentée par ma tenue nous nous dirigions vers le restaurant logé à 324 mètres de hauteur. La vue était superbe. Encore plus qu'au deuxième étage, en plus voir les lumières de Paris rendait tout ça encore plus féérique, j'étais aux anges.

Le dîner était succulent, pendant tout le séjour je n'avais à aucun moment pu critiquer la cuisine, tout ce que nous avions mangé avait été délicieux. Edward et moi parlions projet, il voulait que nos prochaines vacances dans ce genre soit en famille, il voulait emmener les enfants à Orlando en Floride faire les parcs d'attractions.

Nous économiserions pendant un temps avant de partir, nous décidions aussi que je prendrais un congé parental de trois ans, je touchais des allocations c'est cet argent que nous placerions pour notre prochain voyage, nous vivrions avec la pension d'Edward plus que raisonnable. J'étais certaine qu'au final je ne travaillerais plus, je crois que je n'en avais plus envie en plus.

La fin du dîner arriva et Edward prit ma main alors qu'on venait de nous servir le dessert, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait mais qu'il le dise vite, mon dessert me faisait de l'œil pour que je le goûte. Je me concentrais quand même sur mon mari, qui soudain, me paressait plus appétissant que mon fondant au chocolat.

**- Bella il y a autre chose que je souhaiterais faire. **

**- Je t'écoute. **

**- Voilà je… J'ai beaucoup changé depuis mon retour d'Irak. Mes peurs et mes crises ont disparu ou du moins elles sont moins violentes qu'avant. Je suis heureux, serein et épanoui. J'ai une famille incroyable que j'aime de tout mon cœur, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans l'un de vous quatre. Bella, étant donné que je ne suis plus l'homme qui a bien failli t'étrangler une nuit…  
**

**- Edward ne pense plus à ça. Je t'ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps, je ne veux plus qu'on y pense.  
**

**- Je ne pourrais pas Bella. Mais cet homme est derrière moi, la mauvaise partie de moi n'est plus là. Je t'ai toujours aimée comme un fou, tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble m'a aidé à tenir et si je suis là devant toi aujourd'hui c'est parce que tu es entrée dans ma vie.**

**- Ou veux-tu en venir ?  
**

**- Epouse-moi… Encore. Renouvelons nos veux devant notre famille et nos enfants. Pas une grande fête comme la première fois, les invités de ton anniversaire seulement. Je tiens à célébrer avec toi par cet acte le changement que tu as opéré sur moi. Une nouvelle vie ensemble, sans peurs, sans angoisses et sans crises. **

J'étais sous le choc. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais j'étais terriblement heureuse. Il sortit alors un écrin de sa poche pour me montrer une bague. Elle était en or blanc avec un saphir bleu et rond entouré de petits diamants. Elle était très belle, je portais mes mains au visage émue par ce que je voyais et par sa demande.

**- Oui Edward… j'accepte de t'épouser encore et avec joie ! **

**- Donne-moi ta main mon amour. **

Je lui tendis ma main tremblante et il enfila la bague à mon doigt avant de venir m'embrasser. Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement. De retour à l'hôtel nous fêtions nos deuxièmes fiançailles. J'apprenais que la robe déchirée pour ma fille n'était qu'une excuse pour sortir sans moi. Il avait bien joué.

De retour chez nous, nous retrouvions nos enfants, les retrouvailles avaient été intenses, j'étais trop heureuse de les retrouver. Ils étaient ravis des cadeaux que nous leur avions ramenés et Nélia disait à qui voulait l'entendre ou non qu'elle porterait sa jolie robe de Paris pour le deuxième mariage de son papa et sa maman. L'annonce de nos renouvellements de vœux fut d'abord accueilli avec surprise mais quand Edward expliqua ses motivations alors tout le monde comprenaient et approuvaient son souhait.

La cérémonie passa, ça avait été très simple mais très beau. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour nous étaient là, il ne nous en fallait pas plus. Notre projet d'emmener les enfants à Orlando se réalisa, ils avaient été très heureux d'y aller. Comme je le pensais je n'avais plus jamais travaillé, je m'étais consacrée à ma famille qui avait accueilli un quatrième enfant, un petit garçon, Flynn.

Les années passèrent, Edward se remit totalement de la guerre, Matt s'était marié et avait fondé sa famille avec Nina. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient toujours mes meilleurs amis et nous avions tous regardé nos enfants grandir, évoluer et faire leurs vies comme nous à leurs âges.

Antony m'avait rendue folle de chagrin et rendu son père fou de rage quant à 18 ans, il nous avait annoncé qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée. Il y était resté cinq longues années, cinq années d'angoisses pour nous mais il était revenu de ses missions sain et sauf. Il nous annonça ensuite qu'il allait se marier avec Victoria, la fille de Rosalie, ça aussi on ne l'avait pas vu venir mais ça nous réjouissait bien plus que l'armée. Mon fils était heureux et avait fondé sa famille.

Ma petite Nélia qui avait toujours été la plus proche de moi avait fait de brillantes études de médecine avec pour spécialité la pédiatrie. Elle y avait rencontré un autre médecin et ensemble ils avaient fait leur vie. Edward avait été triste de voir sa fille partir mais rassuré quand elle nous avait annoncé qu'ils avaient trouvé une maison pas très loin de chez nous, du coup on la voyait tous les jours.

Emma, elle était restée avec nous un bon moment, elle était bien avec papa et maman. Elle avait étudié la littérature puis était devenue prof dans un lycée. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce qui lui plaisait c'était l'art du dessin et de la peinture. Elle était douée et nous l'avions poussée à s'engager sur cette voie. Elle était finalement devenue dessinatrice dans les studios Disney et s'épanouissait dans ce métier. Elle s'était ensuite mariée et avait eu sa propre famille.

Quant à notre petit Flynn et bien… Il était devenu acteur ! Eh oui, on l'avait approché quand il avait 17 ans pour un casting, mon dernier fils était très beau, comme les autres mais il avait toujours eu quelque chose en plus. Edward était avec lui ce jour-là et lui avait dit que ça pourrait être bien. Mon fils s'était alors présenté et avait obtenu le rôle. Depuis il n'arrêtait pas les tournages, il avait beaucoup de succès, il était heureux et Edward et moi avions toujours veillé à ce qu'il garde les pieds sur terre. Lui aussi était marié avec une actrice. J'avais eu peur que ce mariage ne dure pas mais il nous avait prouvé le contraire en fondant sa famille.

Les enfants partis de la maison je ne me séparais plus d'Edward, nous faisions tout à deux. Les enfants venaient nous voir souvent, nous nous occupions de nos petits-enfants. Nous avions aussi fait un bon nombre de marathons ensemble et on avait continué à le faire jusqu'à ce que l'âge nous rattrape et nous empêche de courir.

Cependant la mort avait fini par nous séparer. J'étais partie la première, je m'étais endormie un soir et hélas pour Edward, mes enfants et mes petits-enfants, je ne m'étais jamais réveillée. Nous étions déjà très âgés Edward et moi et j'avais eu quelques soucis de santé. J'avais eu une vie heureuse et confortable grâce à Edward, je n'avais jamais manqué de rien, mes enfants et lui m'avaient comblée d'amour jusqu'à la fin. J'étais partie sereine et dans les bras de mon mari.

Je n'avais pas été séparée bien longtemps de l'homme de ma vie. Il m'avait rejoint deux semaines plus tard, la tristesse l'avait emporté et il s'était laissé aller pour me rejoindre, il avait affronté des épreuves terribles à la guerre mais survivre à ma mort n'avait pas été possible alors il avait rendu les armes et m'avait retrouvée. Comme moi il ne s'était jamais réveillé un matin. Désormais plus rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Nous étions ensemble pour toujours amoureux comme au premier jour.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini...**

**Vos dernières impressions sur ce chapitre ?**

**Encore merci à vous toutes d'avoir été fidèle et aussi sympa.**

**Alors concernant la nouvelle fiction elle s'intitule **

**'' Se reconstruire "**

**Voici le résumé.**

**Bella est une romancière à succès, elle a tout pour être heureuse, la gloire, la beauté, l'argent, l'amour... Son meilleur ami, qu'elle connait depuis l'enfance, n'est autre que l'acteur le plus en vue du moment. Ils s'adorent et sont tout l'un pour l'autre.**

**Bella se dit heureuse, son entourage la voie heureuse mais ils se rendrons tous compte à quel point Bella souffre depuis des années quand elle devra faire face à la pire épreuve qu'une femme puisse subir. **

**Bella va devoir réapprendre à vivre, reprendre confiance en elle et en la vie. un long parcourt s'annonce mais elle ne sera pas seule.**

**Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. on verra la semaine prochaine... elle compte pas mal pour moi. **

**a très bientôt et à la semaine prochaine j'espère.**

**Biz**

**Lexi **


End file.
